Trick of the heart
by Jamallywal
Summary: "Will this work?" "Yep" "How can you be sure?" "Trust me I'm a guy it will work" "You're sure you're sure?" "Yes princess when I'm done with you no man will be able to resist you not even Finn Collins" Bellarke modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is something I've had in my head for a while now and I just wanted to see how it sounds. Sorry for any spelling or grammar and if you want me to continue let me know. **

Ark high school was a great place, well at least Clarke thought so but only for education and nothing else. Clarke was in her final year, senior year and she wanted to make it last. Clarke was a smart girl she always worked hard, showed up for lessons on time and was respected by teachers everywhere. She was fairly beautiful she has been on few dates but who needed them when she had to focus on her exams. Clarke wasn't popular in school but she wasn't unpopular either, she was neutral. However somehow she has created a rivalry with the most popular girl in school Lexa. Lexa is not one to mess with as soon a she feel threatened she strikes, the last girl who crossed her Lexa got her iced out so badly she had to leave the school. But enough about the queen of mean. Clarke has many friends but her two best friends are Raven and Maya. Raven is really smart and she loves to work with machinery and is in fact working in her uncle's car shop under his wing. Maya is also quite intelligent she is also very sneaky so she would either make a very good detective or excellent thief one day. Sitting in the canteen with her two best friends and her other good friends Wells, Jasper, Monty and Harper chatting away about useless crap was probably the best thing about the day. Jasper and Monty were science geeks and would probably end up working for Nasa one day. Wells has been Clarke's best friend since they've been at high school; he is the principles Jaha's son so he gets picked on at times especially if he's enforcing school rules. Harper is fairly new to the group she moved here a year ago and she was in Clarke's biology class so she thought she would show her around and they became friends. She was especially friendly with Monty.

"Oh no incoming ten o'clock" Jasper groaned.

"Quick avert Clarke's eyes" Monty teased.

"Shut up you guys" Clarke said. What was across the room you ask? Finn Collins; one of the most popular guys in Ark High and one of the hottest or so Clarke and a bunch of other girls thought. As soon as he walks in the room Clarke practically drools. He always looked at her when he entered the room and that made her heart flutter, to make it worse he winks and her heart skips a beat. _Why oh why cruel world._ She wouldn't dare date him though he is in an on again off again relationship with Lexa and she is already on Lexa's bad side.

"Staring at me again princess" a voice broke her from her trance. And then there was Bellamy Blake. Bellamy was also a very popular boy in school some would say very hot as well but Clarke couldn't see it all she could see was an arrogant pain in the ass captain of the football/ next door neighbour. Yes ladies and gentlemen he lived next door to her ever since she was five Bellamy's family move in next door. Her parents Abby and Jake took a shine to his Parents Aurora and Marcus, so naturally Bellamy and Clarke were forced to see each other, they became fast friends though and used to hang out quite a lot although they still had their arguments because they were both stubborn as hell. Bellamy had just turned 8 when his sister Octavia was born and when she was, he became quite distant from Clarke, and they still hung out its just he didn't seem the same. She sometimes baby sat Octavia if Aurora was at work and if Bellamy was out with friends but most of the time she helped Bellamy babysit. Marcus left about the time Octavia was one, she doesn't know why but she remembers hearing the two screaming at each other and she saw Marcus storm out Bellamy behind him from her bedroom window. She watched as Marcus knelt down to Bellamy and told him something kissed his head and left. Bellamy walked back in to the house crying and she wanted to help he was her best friend after all. But he never told her what happened. In high school they grew apart Bellamy went with football and became popular and Clarke stuck to science. And high school is where she met Wells her now best male friend. But don't get me wrong they still hang out sometimes because they share the same friends and classes he's in her chemistry and history. But a lot of the time when they do hang out it ends in an argument or as Jasper and Monty call it "a mom and dad domestic". Bellamy told them never to call it that around him and Clarke is sure she knows the reason why.

"Puh-lease like I would stare at you"

"How can you not he's hot" Maya spat and immediately regretted it. Bellamy winked at her and she blushed. Jasper gave Maya a swift glare, he had every right to his girlfriend just said another guy was hot. And then he shot a glare Bellamy's way.

"So why are you here pray tell" Clarke asked him.

"Cant a guy come and see his friends?" He asked.

"Yes but I know you, you want something"

"Ye have little faith. But you're right I came here for Jasper" he said looking at Jasper. "Meeting in coach's office" he said.

"Ok let's go before my girlfriend drools all over the table" Jasper sighed.

"I'm sorry, love you" Maya said.

"Yeah yeah" Jasper said walking away.

"I'll see you chaps later" he said and followed behind Jasper. Clarke watched as Bellamy and Jasper went over to a boy named Nathan Miller, he was also on the team. She didn't really know him that well but they have chatted before. They then went over to Finn. And that's when she began to lose her train of thought.

"Earth to Clarke. Why don't you just ask him out?" Raven asked.

"No he wouldn't go for a girl like me, besides when you ask a guy out I'll ask Finn out" Clarke challenged.

"Ha ok. Monty will you go out with me?" Raven joked.

"Nah you're not my type Raven I'm sorry" Monty laughed.

"See done" Raven said.

"Hey Raven" Wick said as he walked past the table walking over to Bellamy an co.

"Er yeah hey" Raven stuttered cheeks slightly pink and Clarke smirked.

"When you ask out Wick I'll ask out Finn" Clarke said and Raven glared. Then the bell went. Saved by the bell.

"Come on Wells lets go to Chemistry" she sighed as Wells left his conversation with Harper.

….

Walking to class Clarke thought of Finn, she thought o his hair, his face, his chest...

"You're thinking about him again"

Well said with a chuckle.

"Pfft no"

"Please Clarke I know you, you have Clarke face"

"Clarke face?"

"When you really like someone you make this face that's is a cross between your fantasying face and your serious face so I call it Clarke face"

"Oh how creative" she teased and he nudged her arm

"You know there is a simple solution?"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"She asked.

"Bellamy is friends with Finn right?" He asked and she nodded. "Well get Bellamy to set you guys up" he said like it was the most obvious option.

"Uh no Bellamy wouldn't do that plus I don't need him to do that puh-lease" she said and he raised his brow at her.

"I don't" she confirmed.

"If you say so, but it's always an opinion" he said lastly as they entered the class room.

….

About 20 minutes in the lesson Bellamy bursts into the room.

"Mr Blake late as usual" their teacher Miss Glass said.

"I'm sorry but coach made a surprise meeting and it ran over" He argued.

"Excuses see me at the end of the class"

"That's bull shit" Bellamy mumbled.

"Excuse me Mr Blake what was that?"

"Nothing Miss Glass" he smiled and sat down. Clarke looked at him and shook her head and he shot her a glare.

….

At the end of the lesson Bellamy stayed behind for a chat. Clarke packs up really slowly an after this she wish she didn't.

"Why were you late today?"

"There was a meeting"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Ask anyone ask Jasper he was there!" he defended.

"Bellamy I've had a chat with your other teachers and it seems your late to your History lesson every Monday and Friday this term, principle Jaha will need to talk to you about that and it seems your only failing Chemistry. Science not your strong point hmm?" And he shook his head. He thought it would be best to stay quiet.

"If you do not pass all of your subjects you will not get into your chosen college Ya..."

"Er yeah I get it" he interrupted.

"You're going to need a tutor someone who is top of the class..." She said and Clarke slowly walked toward the door.

"Not so fast Miss Griffin"

"Yes?" She said scrunching up her face.

"You will tutor Mr Blake which should be easy because you live next door to each other"

They both sighed.

"You'll both be fine. You get him a pass Miss Griffin and you will get extra credit. Have a good day" she said and left the room

"Ugh!" They both side angrily.

"See you later I guess" he said and left her alone in the room. Tutoring Bellamy Blake; mother fuc...

….

Clarke waited outside for her half brother Lincoln. She had recently found out well she has known since the end of middle school that her dad had a secret family, not really secret as such more like he knocked up two girls at the same time and had to make a choice but still kept in touch with the other one. She got told this on her father's death bed when he died from cancer 4 years ago and ever since Abby has let Lincoln stay in their house especially since his mom died a couple weeks after in a car crash. In the four years they really got to know one another and they have grown together as brother and sister. She sat on the bonnet of her car reading a book when Bellamy stopped in front of her on his bike with some chick on the back.

"Where's Linc?" He asked loudly over the motor bike engine.

"Who do you think in waiting for?" She said rolling her eyes.

"If you see him tell him I need to talk to him" and said and she nodded.

"You know you two should really be wearing helmets?" She said and Bellamy and the girl shared a looked and laughed slightly.

"See you later princess"

"I thought I was your princess" the random girl pouted.

"Clarke is my best friend she will always be my princess" he said and winked at her before riding off with the girl looking slightly sad. Clarke didn't know why but she got a strange sense of satisfaction seeing the girl upset. She ignored it though when Finn walk past. He waved at her and her body was frozen. She tried to move her hand into a wave motion but she just ended up flapping her arm and got weird looks off other students. She slapped herself mentally as she internally groaned.

"Why Clarke? why?" She asked herself on the outside.

"Why what?" Lincoln said from behind her.

"Nothing" she said a bit too quickly.

"Is this about Finn? Practically everybody knows you like him accept him, thats why Lexa is dating him again" Lincoln explained a they got in the car. Clarke face planted the steering wheel.

"Why!" She sighed.

"Come on sis lighten up I'm teasing... Not everybody knows" he ended with a smirk.

"Shut up" she smiled punching him playfully.

"So how was your day?"

….

Bellamy came home about nine. Clarke heard his bike. He was tired. Oh so tired. Clarke could tell by the look on his face. Wow the girl and him must have had some fun if they finish school at four. 5 hours. Clarke got her notes out for chemistry and sat on her bed. She looked out her side window and waited till Bellamy went in his room. They have both have side windows in their rooms it's how they used to sneak away or go over to each other houses without their parents knowing. Their houses are quite close and there's a tree in the middle, just to the side of both windows so it makes it easy for either one of them to climb across. They used to have conversations by writing on paper and using that to speak, or they would open the window and talk, sometimes if either one was playing music in their room and the other liked the song they would open their windows so the other can hear it too.

_She remembers this one time in middle school in 8th grade she was 13 and he had just turned 14 where she was going out with this boy and they broke up so Bellamy climbed across with a backpack full of junk food and they had their own picnic in her room. _

_"See isn't Ben and Jerry so much better than what's his face" Bellamy smiled. _

_"Totally" she giggled. Then ended up watching a load of films that day and they cuddled a bit too. She always remembers that day because that's one of the last times they hung of properly. She didn't really see him the next day in school after that but she saw that the boy she went out with had a black eye. She didn't know who did it but she had a feeling it was Bellamy._ Those were the good days Clarke thought smiling to herself. She lay on her bed and waited.

….

Bellamy stumbled in his house. He was so tired he dropped off that chick at the bus stop and he went to his evening job. He had to work to support his mother and sister. His mother wasn't earning enough to provide for them she worked at the shadiest cafe where there were little tips and she took a night job as well. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed left over's from the fridge which was only a piece of meat and a bit of mash but at least it was food. His mother walked past him, grabbing her stuff from the counter as she did.

"I'll be back later Octavia is in the bath she needs to get out in five minutes. What else... Oh yeah love you" she said and kissed his cheek he smiled a little and she left. After eating he went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"O you need to get out soon you don't want to shrivel up like a prune do you?" he teased and he swore he could hear her go 'nooo'. He went into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He saw Clarke through the window and sighed.

"Let's get this tutor thing over with" he sighed. He opened his window and saw a small stone on his window ledge. He picked it up and threw it at her window. Clarke's head shot to the window, he laughed to himself as he realised he scared her.

"Ready? Do you want me to climb over or are you climbing over here?" she asked. Before she could answer Octavia burst into his room in her pyjamas and her hair soaking she was holding her hair towel. She ran into his arms and he hugged her tight. He loved his sister he really did. He can't believe she's ten already, they grow up so fast.

"Ooo you're talking to Clarke again, is she the girl you used to talk about when you said you had a cr-" She said loudly waving at Clarke before Bellamy interrupted.

"O I love you but please shut up" he said and she smirked at him, he shot Clarke an apologetic look and Clarke smiled at him.

"So I come over there?" she asked and he nodded.

"Clarke can you do my hair?" Octavia asked.

"I thought I was doing your hair?" Bellamy asked pretending to be hurt when truth be told he was glad he didn't have to do his sisters hair, he always messes it up.

"No you don't do it right. Clarke please with a cherry on top" Octavia said to Clarke as she was climbing across.

"Sure"

"Yay! I'll go get my hair brush" Octavia chirped and skipped out his room. Bellamy stood up and watched her leave, he turned to help Clarke get in the window but she was already in and he bumped into her. They fell to the ground, Bellamy landed on top of Clarke.

"At least take me to dinner first Bellamy" Clarke teased. Bellamy blushed slightly before recovering and saying.

"Please princess why do you need dinner when you have dessert right here" he smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Disgusting"

"Ha listen to her"

"Something you need to do more" she smiled.

"Not necessarily"

"If you want to pass then yes its necessary" she smiled smugly knowing she had him. He shot her a playful glare to signify his defeat.

"Drink?"He asked her changing the subject.

"Yes please"

"Tea? Coffee? Coke? Monster? Cordial?" he listed.

"Tea please"

"Ok back in a sec" He said leaving the room as Octavia entered with her brush and a bunch of bobbles. He smiled to himself as he went to get some tea.

….

The door went as he waited in the kitchen for the kettle to boil. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Lincoln hey I needed to talk to you"

"Er yeah we can get to that but first why is my sister in your room?"

"She's doing my sisters hair and she's tutoring me in chemistry"

"You're not gonna er..."

"No no no" and he saw Lincoln relax a bit.

"If anything I wouldn't do it at home" Bellamy teased and Lincoln's face shot up in anger.

"Kidding" Bellamy said raising his hand up in defence and Lincoln shook his head.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Lincoln asked.

"Can you babysit my sister tomorrow night? She seems to have taken a shine to you"

"Yeah sure. I teck it your working late?"

"Yeah and so is my mum. Oh yeah try not to bring your girlfriend this time"

"Yeah your sister did kind of attack her so I don't think ill bring her" he chuckled. Bellamy knew his sister had a little crush on her babysitter but it turns out she has an obsession, sure she took it a bit far by attacking Lincoln's Gf Indra but Indra took it as a sign of courage. Bellamy wanted to make O happy though and if having Lincoln as a babysitter makes her happy then so be it.

"She has gotten a bit of a violent streak ever since she saw us playing Call of duty" Bellamy laughed.

"Yeah we shouldn't have let her play with us" Lincoln said.

"Yeah. But anyway I'll make sure your sister is home by ten" Bellamy assure him.

"Ten isn't it like 20 past nine?"

"I really just need some sleep to be honest" Bellamy yawned.

"Ah tell her to go back the tree way her mom doesn't know she's gone" Lincoln said.

"Ok see you tomorrow, either in school or here" Bellamy laughed as he watched Lincoln walk back up to his house.

...

After making two cups of tea Bellamy headed back up stairs.

"Octavia time for bed" he said as he entered the room. The two girls were giggling and Bellamy cocked his head slightly in confusion.

"What are we laughing about" he asked as he put the tray with the tea on it on the floor.

"Nothing girl stuff" Clarke said more calmly and Octavia burst out laughing.

"Time for bed you" he said.

"Nooo" Octavia's sighed.

"Yep, come on O" he said as his little sister slowly walked out his room dragging her feet on the floor.

"Say good night to Clarke" Bellamy reminded her.

"Night" she said sadly.

"Night" Clarke said.

Bellamy took Octavia to her room and tucked her in.

"Read me a story Bell" she said.

"O your ten surely you don't want a story off your brother" he said.

"I do, tell me about the princess and the pea" she beamed.

"Can I do it another night O I really need to do chemistry before I pass out" he sighed. He loves reading to his sister but tonight he was so tired and he had to figure out a revision rota with Clarke so he can pass this year and go to prom and most importantly graduate and go to his chosen University.

"Ok night" she said sliding down into her sheets.

"I'll make it up to you O I promise" he said as he kissed her forehead and then left her room. He walked back into his room to see Clarke drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Bellamy asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing really just doodling" she said. "I wrote up my schedule letting you know when I'm free to tutor you, so text me or just tap on my window or somert and we'll revise" she explained.

"Yeah ok, thanks" he smiled. She grabbed the two mugs from the tray passing Bellamy's to him. He nodded to say thanks.

"Ugh where's the sugar in this?" She complained.

"Oh yeah I should have asked you how you like it"

"You should know bestie"

"Hey I've slept and done stuff I'm not proud of since then so I have an excuse" he chuckled.

"Excuses Mr Blake" she mocked.

"I can go put sugar in it for you?" he offered as he started to get up.

"No no ill do it, I know where the sugar is" she laughed.

"Nice to know one of us doesn't have memory loss" he said as she left the room. Bellamy yawned. He was so tired.

...

Clarke returned a minute later to find Bellamy fast asleep in the floor.

"Er Bellamy?" She said and he mumbled. She smiled to herself and pulled the cover off his bed and put it over him.

"Night Bellamy" she whispered as she climbed out the window. She climbed across the tree and stumbled through the window to her room.

"Back so soon" Lincoln's voice made her jump.

"Lincoln you creep you scared me"

"I an not a creep just a concerned brother so you will answer my question young lady-"

"Young lady I'm a few months younger than you I'll be 18 soon" Clarke chuckled.

"Well me and Bellamy are 18 now and I know how 18 year old boys think so I was just checking on you and why are you home so early? Bellamy said ten" Lincoln rambled.

"He fell asleep"

"Really? Bro was tired... Anyway night" Lincoln said on his way out.

"Um ok" she laughed at him with a raised brow. Strange boy.

Once Clarke got changed into her pjs and brushed her teeth she settled in bed. She fell asleep to the thought of Finn Collins sweeping her off her feet in school tomorrow, it probably won't happen of course but a person can dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just want to say wow thanks for all the follows and favourites and comments really appreciated, thank you keep them coming. This chapter pre warn is very long only because I wanted to fit the full day into one chapter and I didn't know where to cut it, let me know if you want me to keep writing chapters this long or shorten it or whatever but I hope this really long chapter keeps you guys hooked until I update next. **

Bellamy woke up with a sore back. My god did he really fall asleep on the floor? _Clarke? Oh god did she go home?_ He got up off the floor and ran to his window. He saw her asleep in her bed from his window. At least she was home safe. He put his robe on, it was cold in the house plus he didn't want his kid sister and his mom to see him parade around the house in his underwear. Not after last time anyway. He walked past his mom's room and noticed she wasn't in. She must have gone to her other job already. That means Bellamy has to take Octavia to school.

"O get up time to get ready for school" he shouted as she groaned.

"By the time I get the paper you better be up O, don't make me get the hose" he said and she jumped out of bed.

"I'm up" she sighed and he smiled proudly as he went down stairs.

After finding out she had to tutor Bellamy yesterday and having to suffer the previous days of the week in school Clarke was glad it was Friday today. And because it was Friday Finn Collins has his usual every other month party which fell on this month and Clarke couldn't be happier to go to it. Well she wasn't invited per say but her brother was so he promised to take her as his plus one; so that she was grateful for. Clarke got up, put her radio on so she can listen to it while she was brushing her teeth and her brother shouted her.

"Clarke" he shouts.

"Yeah?" She yells back, mouth full of tooth paste.

"Indra and I are going out for breakfast I'm taking the car" he shouted but Clarke couldn't hear him well over the radio.

"Okay" she shouts anyway.

"Oh yeah I'm babysitting Octavia tonight so I can't take you to the party" he yells up to her before leaving the house.

"Wait what?!" She panicked. She spat the toothpaste out and ran down her stairs chasing her brother se went outside and they had just drove off.

"Wait" she yelled running down the drive to catch them but it was too late he drove away.

"Man" she sighed. She heard laughing coming from next door and she narrowed her eyes as she turned to see the culprit. Bellamy was stood on his porch in nothing but a loose robe that showed his chest slightly; he was laughing as he bent down to get the paper. Clarke had to agree he has a nice chest but that doesn't excuse the laughter.

"May I help you?" She spat.

"No I think I can help you" he laughed.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you need a ride to school and I just so happen to have transportation"

"Like I would get on the back of your death trap of a motor cycle" she protested. It's not like she didn't like bike, she thought some were quite cool but the point is when Bellamy first got his bike in 10th grade a few months after he turned 16, he took Clarke for a ride on it and let's just say it didn't end well because she had to get three stitches in her leg and Bellamy had a few on his head as he gave her the helmet so he didn't have protection.

"Chicken princess?" He teased.

"No I just don't want to fall off and die again"

"You didn't die last time, besides I think you're afraid to snuggle up to me again because there's no other place to hold on" He smirked. She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Yeah whatever" she said and went back inside.

But he was right though she needed a lift to school. Her mom leaves for work before she gets up and she shares a car with Lincoln who just took it and she wasn't going to take the bus. She hated the bus; bad things happened to her on the bus. Like one time she was on a bus some creepy dude followed her home off the bus but got scared by Bellamy so she was glad he was in when she got on their street and one time a baby threw up all over her just as she was going to her friends party so she doesn't want to go to school on the bus. Clarke sighed as she dragged her feet up the stairs. Her first class was at 9 and it was now 7:50 so she had lots of time. But Clarke being Clarke wanted to go in early to fit an early revision session in the library. So she finished brushing her teeth, got dressed and quickly had some toast. It was now 8:10 twenty minutes; new record. She grabbed her bag and walked over to Bellamy's and knocked.

"Er what are you doing here?"

"You offered a lift, I need a lift" she stated.

"Yeah but it's like ten past eight, I have to take Octavia to school first, so I'll come back for you after"

"Wait your going to put Octavia on the back of your bike?" She panicked.

"No I wheel it along while she sits on it"

"I'm in" she smiled.

"Wait what?" Bellamy said confused with a half smile.

"Sounds like fun I'll walk with you guys. Besides it saves you turning round to come back this way" she explained.

"Oh ok give us like five minutes" he said.

Five ish minutes later Bellamy appeared from his back garden with his bike and Octavia on it.  
"Ready?"

"Yeah"

They started walking down the road in silence. Bellamy held the right handle and Clarke held the left one of the bike they were pulling Octavia on.

"So what have you got today O?" Bellamy asked.

"Maths, science, English; the usual. Oh and its show and tell today!" She beamed.

"Ooo so what have you brought for show and tell then Octavia?" Clarke asked her.

"Bellamy's old car he used to play with it's a mini herbie" she giggled.

"Ooo do you think it would impress Lucas" Clarke teased. And Octavia shushed her. When Clarke was brushing Octavia's hair yesterday, Octavia said she liked this boy called Lucas at her school. She told Clarke she really liked him and she was glad that she had someone to tell because if she told Bellamy he would freak.

"Who is this Lucas?" Bellamy asked.

"No one" Octavia said a bit too quickly. Clarke winked at her to reassure her.

"It's a boy she likes at school Bellamy" Clarke said and Octavia's eyes bulged but Clarke nodded her head slightly to reassure her again.

"A boy she likes?! You're too young to like anybody"

"Bellamy she's in 5th grade; she's ten of course she can like somebody. I remember you at ten liking the girl who across the road and you guys dated" she said and Bellamy went quiet.

"My point Bellamy is she is growing up and you need to accept that. She's just growing up, not growing out of you but you will be fine you won't be alone" She said softly switching hands on the bike so she can move her right arm to pat his arm. He sighed and then looked at her.

"I guess your right" he said quietly. Octavia couldn't believe her eyes; Clarke just got her off the hook. Octavia smiled evilly maybe she could get some ice cream out of this.

"So O what is this Lucas like?" Bellamy asked his sister as she was evilly pondering.

"O?" He snapped his fingers.

"Yeah sorry er Bell? Can we get ice cream?"

"What now?" He asked and she nodded.

"No O you just had breakfast"

"Clarke?" she said doing her best puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe after school?" she said looking at Bellamy who nodded.

"Sure after school"

"Are you going to pick me-"

"Yes" he replied a bit too quickly making Clarke raise her brow at him. He shrugged and changed topic.

"So Clarke why don't you tell O who you like in school?" He smirked.

"I-I don't like anyone" she stuttered.

"Ha! I think most if not all of the students at Ark High know you have a mega crush on Finn Collins"

"Not everyone" she mumbled but Bellamy picked up on it.

"Yes your right not everyone; Finn himself doesn't know" Bellamy laughed and Clarke glared at him.

"Oh and who do you like?" She asked.

"No one" he said proudly.

"That's because you-you flower every female in sight" she spat.

"Flower?" He chuckled.

"You know what I mean"

"Flower?" Octavia asked.

"Uh date" Bellamy said and Octavia nodded.

"You know Clarke I don't think you like Finn and you really like B-" Octavia started but Bellamy covered her mouth.

"Kids" he laughed sarcastically. "Oh look O we're here at your school" he said point to Octavia's elementary school. Kids were walking in as they arrived.

"Which one is Lucas?" Clarke whispered and she pointed to an adorable ten year old boy with brown hair.

"He's a keeper" Clarke winked making her laugh.

"Ok O see you later love you" Bellamy said planting a kiss on her forehead before she got off the bike.

"Love you too" she replied.

"Oh and Lincoln is babysitting you tonight" he added and her face lit up.

"Ooo I better make him something then" she beamed and skipped inside; well at least Lucas was forgotten Bellamy thought. For now at least. Bellamy rolled his bike onto the road next to the pavement and sat on it. He grabbed one of the bags on his back and pulled put a helmet.

"Put this on" he instructed.

"Why? You don't wear one or that girl yesterday" she said.

"Yeah well, I care about your safety" he smiled.

"Yeah and what's the cache?"

"No cache..." He said as she put the helmet on. "...just if people see me ride in with you people might talk" he laughed.

"Oh thanks love"

"Welcome" he smirked. She got on the back and wrapped her arms around him. It was a bit awkward because of his backpack but it was nice.

"Here put this on" he said taking his backpack off and giving it her. It was a good thing she had a normal strap school back. She put his bag on, she could defiantly snuggle up to him now but that would be weird they are just friends. She wrapped her arms around him; she could feel his warm dancing across her skin. She could feel his muscles on his chest above the shirt and why was she going on about this, its Bellamy. Back to Finn.

As Bellamy drove his bike Clarke day dreamed about Finn. She imagined him striding up to her, then he softly cups her face and then kisses her. He fingers tracing along his chest while he was running his fingers through his hair.

"Err Clarke stop that" Bellamy said. Clarke was subconsciously running her finger down Bellamy's chest while she was day dreaming.

"At least buy me dinner first" he laughed when she snapped out of her trance.

"What was it you said? Why buy dinner when you have dessert right here" she said repeating his words and he laughed.

"Brave princess"

They got on the last corner before school and Clarke told him to stop. He pulled up on the side and she took his helmet off and got off the bike.

"So why did you want to stop here?"

"You were right people might talk" she said and laughed.

"You think I was right? That's got to be a first. Well princess I will see you later and remember Bellamy is always right" he said putting his helmet on before driving off.

"Wait Bellamy your bag!" She yelled but he was already half way down the road.

She arrived at school five minutes later after walking down her school road. She spotted Raven, Wells and Jasper chatting among themselves near the steps to the school.

"Hey guys" she greeted as she approached.

"Hey Clarke" they greeted back.

"Nice bag" Jasper complimented.

"It's not mine its Bellamy's" she said.

"Bellamy's huh? Something we should know?" Jasper winked nudging her while Raven and Wells smirked at her.

"Yeah Clarke, we knew you liked Finn but you and Bellamy that's new" Wells grinned.

"Bellamy and Clarke sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Raven chanted.

"So how did it happen?" Jasper said.

"Shut up. There's nothing to tell. Lincoln took the car so he and his girlfriend could breakfast and I needed a ride and Bellamy offered" she explained.

"If you got a lift with Bellamy why aren't you with him?" Wells asked.

"We agreed that if we were seen together people would talk"

"But carrying his bag around won't make people talk" Raven said with a raised brow.

"Well to hold on properly I put his bag on. Besides no one will know it's his bag anyway"

"Hey, isn't that Bellamy's bag" Monty said as he approached them.

"Yeah Bellamy and Clarke have a thing" Jasper teased.

"Ooo scandalous" Monty mocked.

"Shut up" she said playfully punching him. "Has anyone seen Bellamy?" She asked.

"Yeah he arrived a few minutes before you; he parked up round back" Wells directed.

"Ok I'll go give him his bag before lesson starts" she said as she left them.

"Don't forget to give him a big kiss" Raven called after her and everyone burst out laughing. Clarke flipped them of as she continued walk up the steps and into her school.

...

As she walked round school she heard other student whispering about Bellamy's bag.

"Omg is that Bellamy's bag on Clarke? Are they like an item?" Someone said not so quietly behind her. At this point she was sick of the gossip and she flipped.

"No we are not an item just because a girl is carrying a dudes back does not make them in a relationship cant you people get that into your thick heads" she yelled earning the attention of a few other students passing.

"Ugh rude" the girls said before walking away with her friends. _Idiots._

Walking down the hallway she knew Bellamy would be chatting up some girl by his locker at this time so that's where she was checking first.

"Hey Clarke is it?" Finn said as he walked past her.

"Ugh yeah hi" she drooled as she watched him walk away.

"He knows my na-"

And then a locker hit her face. She fell to the floor and a familiar laugh invaded her ears.

"What are you doing princess?" Bellamy laughed.

"Ugh?" Is all she managed to say, she felt dizzy. Of course she felt dizzy she just walked into a locker.

"Wow you need to be blindfolded around him don't you" he said as he helped her up. She stood but started to fall again.

"Oh shit princess are you ok?" He asked catching her. He sat her down on the floor below his locker and grabbed a bottle of water from it.

"Here drink" he said and he helped her drink.

"I brought you your bag" she managed to say as she grabbed the water bottle.

"Oh yeah thanks" he said leaning her forward to get his bag of her back.

"I don't feel too good" she said and the Bell went.

"Look princess I'll take you to the nurse and I'll check in on you after my early practice session" he said as he got her up and wrapped her arm around his neck and his around her waist. He shut his locker and manoeuvred through the crowd of kids going to lesson.  
He finally reached the nurses office and he explained what happened. They took her off his hands and he told her he'll be back afterwards. Man watching someone fall is funny especially if it was Clarke who fell. But as soon as she went down Bellamy felt weird like he had to do something. He did of course but he just couldn't see Clarke like that she was his best friend after all right?  
Bellamy shook Clarke out of his mind and walked toward the football field. He hated when coach scheduled early morning practice. Today was actually Bellamy's lie in day as his actual class doesn't start till ten. So he dragged his ass to the locker room got changed into his practice uniform, padding and helmet and ran out onto the field where his team mates and coach was waiting. On the team was Jasper, Miller, Finn who are all on the offensive unit, a dude named Murphy he's a half back, Lincoln full back, Wick on the defensive unit and bunch of other dudes Bellamy never bothered to get to know were on the defensive unit or on the offensive unit. So there was round about 14 of them together they only need 11 for the game but some are subs.

"Blake you're late!" Coach yelled as Bellamy ran over.

"Sorry coach Shunway" Bellamy said.

"Extra lap round the course for you" he said and Bellamy felt himself deflate. The team started to laugh and some went 'oooo'.

"Funny huh? Extra laps for everyone" Coach spat and they all groaned.

"Right now I have all you maggots lined up; I have something to tell you. I will be moving tomorrow so you will have a new coach you will see him on Monday so today is my final day coaching you boys and it has been a pleasure" he said and they all cheered and clapped for him.

"Second thing is, we have two new subs Monty and Wells they will have to trained by one of you guys" he said pointing to the two boys who were walking towards them.

"Aww coach not these two they're weak as fu-"

"Can it Murphy that's my friends you're talking about, they will be fine" Bellamy spat. "And for that Murphy as team captain and quarterback of the team, coach I reckon Murphy should be on clean up duty tonight and all next week" Bellamy grinned.

"Agreed" Coach smiled. "All in favour?"

"Aye!" The team said all but Murphy who was now sulking.

"Please Bellamy, I was kidding, you know I'm joking right buddy?" Murphy pleaded.

"Enough Murphy. Coach I'll train them" Bellamy said.

"Ok right let's start practice, first of all warm ups. Drop and give me twenty!" Coach yelled and the team started to do push ups. Coach turned to Monty and Wells and told them to watch the team as they train to see if they can pick up anything.

After about ten minutes of warm up exercises they broke out into a game. They split the players so there are seven on each side. Bellamy called the plays and they were off. Bellamy threw the ball down the pitch as Jasper caught it and started running down the field to score a touchdown. But Miller swooped in and tackled him.

"Ouch" Monty said from the stands.

"Yeah that looked like it hurt, why are we here again" Wells chuckled.

"Ooo that's got to hurt" Clarke said appearing next Monty and Wells.

"Hey shouldn't you be in class?" Wells asked but then saw the bandage on her head as she sat down next to them.

"Oh my god what happened!?" He asked.

"I saw Finn and walked into Bellamy's locker" she admitted quietly. A smiled crept on Wells face as Monty started laughing.

"Not funny I had to go to the school nurse!"

"Did Bellamy take you?" Monty asked.

"Yeah after he finished laughing and realised how close to fainting I was"

"Aww see he's a not a bad guy"

"Yeah" she said and Bellamy saw her in the stand, he had hold of the ball, he gave her a thumbs up to ask her if she's ok but before she could nod Murphy then swooped in and tackled Bellamy to the floor and Lincoln and Wick piled on despite the fact Lincoln was on Bellamy's side.

"Ooo" Clarke said scrunching up her face. They all got off Bellamy and he cringed in pain.

"Get up Blake walk it off" Coach yelled.

"Yes sir" he groaned and he slowly got up. He looked over to where Clarke is and told the coach he would be right back. He ran over to the stands and took off his helmet and put it on the barrier and leaned against it.

"You ok?" He asked Clarke looking a bit worried.

"Yeah am good what about you? You just got tackled"

"Just a scratch I'll be ok. No pain no game right?"

"Isn't it gain? Not game"

"Yeah put I was playing with the words. But as long as you're ok"

"Blake stop talking to your girlfriend and come play" Coach yelled over to him.

"She's not my girlfriend" he yelled back.

"I'm good Bellamy go play" she said and he nodded and ran back to the field. Clarke sat back down and turned to Wells and Monty who were both smirking at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" Wells grinned.

"Shut up" she pushed him playfully.

...

Back in the locker rooms the guys were getting showered and changed.

"Finn" Lincoln said approaching the boy who was taking his clothes out the locker.

"Linc sup bro, I won't hug you because we're both in towels and that would be weird" Finn laughed.

"Err ok. I'm not going to your party tonight I'm babysitting"

"You're blowing off my party to babysit some dudes brat?" He spat.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about" Bellamy growled across from them as he pulled up his pants.

"Ooo" Finn said and Bellamy jumped over the bench in the middle of the then and grabbed Finn by the neck. Bellamy had never been fond of Finn but they did get along every now and then and when he found out Clarke liked Finn he tried to be a good friend and be 'friends' with him but calling his sister a brat? Sure it was accidental but mocking him after oh Bellamy couldn't care less if he broke the guy's neck.

"Bellamy get off him, don't do this man" Lincoln said to Bellamy quietly as he was attracting the attention of the whole locker room.

"Yeah dude he's not worth it" Jasper said patting Bellamy's bare shoulder.

"Yeah I'm not worth it" Finn agreed breathlessly. Seconds later Bellamy released him and the crowd dispersed.

"I was just messing Bellamy" Finn laughed nervously.

"You're coming to my party right bro?" He asked.

"I'm working" Bellamy grunted, not even bothering to look at him as he put on his shirt.

"Ok you're close with that Griffin girl right?"

"What no pfft were just friends" Bellamy said.

"Right... Anyway tell her she can come to the party" Finn smiled.

"Whatever" Bellamy said as he grabbed his bag and left.

...

Bellamy stormed out the locker room. Man he was pissed. He expected that kind of crap from his boss at work Cage but Finn? No. He can't tell Clarke about that. Bellamy sighed and walked to his locker, he had class in like five minutes. He reached his locker only to find Clarke in front of it.

"May I help you?" He said meaner that it was suppose to sound.

"Geez what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing what can I do you for?" He said suddenly brighter with a smile. He opened his locker and put his gym bag in it.

"Ok... Er I have a free period now I thought I could tutor you a bit of your free?"

"Nope I've got lesson" he as he took out his books for his lesson. He had law, not the greatest subject but he actually liked it.

"So are we done here?" He said and she didn't reply. "Good" he said walking away.

"Bellamy!" She pulled his arm. "What's wrong?"

"A lot of thing but what can you do?"

"Listen"

"You're invited to Finns party btw way..." Bellamy said and that's probably the last thing she heard that Bellamy said. _Omg omg omg_. Is basically all she could think besides _'what does this mean'_ and '_He likes me!'._

"And then he insulted my sister and... Er Clarke are you listening?"

"What no sorry. I was thinking about Finns party" she smiled dreamy.

_Typical mention him and she's a goner,_ Bellamy thought.

"Hey are you going?"

"No I'm working till eleven tonight" he sighed.

"Oh ok I'll get a lift with Raven then"

"I could pick you up afterwards though? If you want?"

"Yeah ok. Hey what do you if your friend Wick is single?"

"Yeah why?"

"No Raven... I mean reason" She said and winked before walking away well more like skipping because she was now happy she was going to Finns party. Bellamy sort of caught on to that wink. Basically Raven likes Wick or the other way around but then again Bellamy never took notice about who was dating who. He knows though because of Clarke because relationships were her department, she has actually set quite a lot of people up.

_He remembers starting high school and the people who went to their middle school came here and when Clarke came round to help him babysit a 6 year old Octavia, she used to rhyme of whose dating who and who was dating someone but is now dating somebody else and who wants to date who. And then she would tell Bellamy who she set up that day. Bellamy thought it was both impressive and creepy that she knew all this but that was Clarke for you._

Bellamy smiled to himself as he went to his class.

...

"Raven! Raven! Raven!" Clarke yelled as she ran up to the girl in the library.

"Shhh" the librarian said.

"Sorry" Clarke whispered.

"Raven Raven Raven" Clarke whispered approaching her friend.

"What what what?" Raven said.

"Bellamy told me I got invited to Finns party" she squealed.

"Great you can come with me, Maya, Raven and Wells" Jasper said.

"Monty not going?" Clarke asked.

"No he's got some science thingy ma bob" Raven said.

"Science thingy ma bob? Well done Raven" Jasper said clapping slowly and Raven shoved him.

"There's a science fair on at Arcadia High and Monty is entered in it" Jasper said.

"Ah ok. Oh my God! What should I wear tonight?"

"Well I hope you're wearing clothes for a start" Raven teased and Clarke glared at her.

"I don't mind if you don't were clothes" Jasper winked.

"Jasper you have a girlfriend"

"Hey she checked out Bellamy, I'll check out you... Or any other girl really" He laughed.

"You're terrible Jasper" Raven laughed.

"I know and I'm proud" he said smugly making the two girls laugh.

"Shhhhhh!" The librarian shushed them.

"Come let's go to the canteen" Raven whispered.

...

2 o'clock is when Bellamy has a free period. He has an hour till his last class which is history at 3. Bellamy always leaves school at 2:30 in Fridays and Mondays so he can pick up Octavia from school and walk her to the cafe where his mom works. Bellamy liked to help his mom out. She was a single parent looking after two kids. Things got rough for a while for them when Octavia was born and then his dad left and he had to step up and be the man. So when his mother worked practically all day and night on Mondays and Fridays he picks up his sister and takes her to the cafe where his mum works so she can look after him until Bellamy finishes at four when he picks her up and takes her home. Octavia's school finishes at 2:45 so Bellamy gets on his bike and picks her up. He will never put her on the back of his bike unless she asks but he is fine with just pushing her along on it. It's about a twenty minute walk from Octavia middle school to the cafe their mom works at so you can see why Bellamy is late to his history lesson. History is something Bellamy is passionate about, it's something he's actually good at so he doesn't mind missing 10-20 minutes of the lesson because he's top of the class anyway. History is something he eats Clarke at and that makes him happy.  
_He remembers in 9th grade when they had a history test and Bellamy got 100% and Clarke only got 90% so naturally Bellamy being Bellamy, gloated like mad.  
"I got 100% and what did you get 90% luh-hoo-se-her" basically calling her a loser, he was in to Ace Ventura at the time. Clarke would always congratulate him on his achievement despite his gloating. He always felt bad afterwards so he would climb across to her room and apologise with cookie dough ice cream, her favourite.  
_Bellamy wouldn't let anybody know he was good at History because of his high school 'cred'. The only person who knows besides his family is Clarke. In high school Bellamy is popular, he is quarterback and team captain, he is also a well known 'bad boy'. Not by choice of course but it just became know when he started skipping certain periods to look after his sister but of course other students just thought he was a rebel and was just slacking off. As much as he likes his school reputation he wishes he could just be not popular less drama like that shit earlier today with Finn. But everything he did in the past was classed as rebellion and makes him more popular. Two years ago he graffitied the locker rooms to get off the team, well that was before he realised how much he liked being on it but that didn't work. He did other things too but he decided to leave it this year because it was senior year and he was off to university at the end of this school year. Bellamy also took a shine to Home economics. Most of the players on Bellamy team chose it for an easy way out but the truth is cooking and baking is not as easy as it looks. Bellamy took the course all through middle school and all high school not because it was easy but so he could help at home, cook for his mom and Octavia when his mom couldn't because she was working.  
He reached Octavia's school and he stood outside waiting. Minutes later she came rushing out along with a load of other kids.

"Bell!" She yelled as he knelt down to hug her.

"Hey O, how was school?" He asked as he her lifted her up onto his bike. He kicked off the stand and started to pull the bike along with him.

"It was ok, boring as usual"

"Boring? What do you mean boring school is the best time of your life" Bellamy laughed, he hated school but Elementary school was so much easier than high school and Bellamy missed days of elementary school, so he wanted O to have a better school potential than he had.

"But school is so boring though" she moaned.

"Yeah you still have to go. But how was the show and tell? Did my toy Herbie impress what's his face?" Bellamy asked. Octavia smiled inwardly as she remembered how Clarke got Bellamy to accept her crush.

"You mean Lucas? Well it certainly impressed the whole class. I did a whole speech about how you used to play with the car and when I was younger I used to play with it with you" she explained.

"That's good then" he smiled.

"So can we get that ice cream I was promised?" Octavia smiled cheekily.

"Nope I didn't promise you Clarke did" he said and Octavia grinned evilly.

"You agreed to it though. But I suppose I could tell Clarke that you didn't get me the ice cream I was promised" she said dramatically trying to get his sympathy.

"Fine" he sighed.

After stopping at the closest mini mart to get his sister ice cream the carried on.

"You-like-her-don't you?" Octavia said between licks. She doesn't know how but she had ice cream round her mouth.

"What?" Bellamy asked stunned.

"Clarke-you-like her" she said.

"No Clarke and I are just friends" he protested.

"Yeah but there's something more"

"And what do you know about something more missus" he teased playfully poking her arm.

"Nothing nothing" she laughed.

"Liar" he said and she stuck her ice cream covered tongue out at him and he returned the gesture without the ice cream of course.

"But you do don't you?" She asked.

"Like I said O me and Clarke are just friends, sure there might be something deeper than that but that's just because we are familiar with each other we just know each other and after all we were or are Best friends or whatever" he explained.

"Ok ok" she said in defeat. "This is not over though" she said.

"Ha ok" laughed.

"I'm serious" she said with her best straight face and he raised his brow.

"Why so serious?" He said laughing at his own joke which made Octavia laugh.

"Strange boy" she laughed.

"You've got room to talk. How did you manage to get Ice cream on your forehead?" He chuckled at her.

"Well it was on my arm and I wipe my arm against my forehead not knowing it was there"

"What ya like O? Messy you are"

"I'll show you messy" she laughed and rubbed her messy hands on his leather jacket.

"O you'll pay for that" he said and he grabbed a bit of ice cream on his finger and put it on her nose. She squealed at the coldness and then she crushed the cone and rubbed it on his t-shirt.

"Oh you're dead now" he teased and she jumped off his bike and ran a little down the road into the cafe where his mom works.

He parked his bike and ran after her.

"Gotcha" he said as she scooped her up and hugged her, getting ice cream all over her.

"Alright children" Aurora smiled walking over to her kids. "You're attracting people's attention" she said.

"Hey mom I won't hug you" Bellamy said grinning as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy!" Octavia said as she jumped into her arms.

"Thanks Octavia" Aurora laughed as she now had ice cream on her.

"You want a quick coffee?" Aurora asked him.

"Nah I have to get back" he said as he looked over the clock. "Shi-ugar" he stuttered, remembering Octavia is there.

"Its ten past three, definitely have to go" he said giving his mother and sister a quick kiss and he left on his bike.

...

In history Clarke was panicking as always. She knew Bellamy always misses history on a Monday and Friday at this time and each time she thinks something happens to him each time. She knows he leaves at half two during his break but she doesn't know where he goes.

About twenty past three Bellamy burst through the door.

"Late again Mr Blake" The history teacher said.

"I know I'm sorry"

"What is that on your shirt?" He asked and Bellamy looked down. Crap ice cream.

"Err bird poop?" Bellamy said not so convincingly and the teacher dipped his finger in the ice cream and tasted it. The class cringed as he did so.

"Ice cream. You were late because you were getting ice cream? And apparently getting it all over yourself?"

"Look you don't understand let me expl-" he tried to defend himself.

"No I understand perfectly Mr Blake. Principles office now"

"But?"

"No buts now" the teacher ordered.

"You know this is bull shit what's the point in going to school if you don't even get listened too" Bellamy and stormed out, slamming the door as he did. Clarke felt bad for Bellamy; he didn't even get a chance to explain himself. Despite the fact he was late every student should have a chance to explain.

"Sir may I go to the bathroom?" Clarke asked.

"You finished the test?"

"Yes"

"Ok go quickly, take the bathroom pass" he said handing it to her as she passed and went out. She stepped out the room and looked both ways for Bellamy. When she looked to her left he was up the hallway.

"Bellamy!" She yelled running down the hallway to catch up with him.

"Bellamy didn't you hear me calling you?" She asked him when she finally caught up to him. She stopped him from his strop and turned him around. She saw his eyes were watering a bit but she knew he wasn't the crying sought.

"Bellamy why were you late?" She asked more calmly.

"None of your business" he grunted.

"Yeah it is my business because your meant to be my best friend but over recent years you've not told me shit when you know I'm here for you" she argued.

"Go back to lesson Clarke"

"Fine be like that but I will find out" she said and she started walking back.

"Monday half two don't be late" he sighed before walking on. Clarke smile to herself as she went back to lesson.

...

Bellamy was glad that was over. It was half an hour of lectures and about him being late and all that crap. But Bellamy had good reason. Speaking of reason he was going to pick her up from the cafe to take her home. He drove to the cafe and asked his mom if he could take the car to take Octavia home and bring it back after. He drove her home and waited for Lincoln who showed up five minutes after he did. He got changed into his work clothes and grabbed a bag of spare clothes. He drove back to the cafe and gave his mum the car back and the drove to work on his bike. Fun times.

...

Meanwhile Clarke was panicking; _what should she wear?_ All she had was jeans and her outfit from the fall dance. She plonked down on her bed and with a huff. It was times like this she was sad that her mom worked late because she could give her advice. Clarke grinned evilly, her mother isn't is she? So what's the harm in maybe borrowing one her dresses? She ran to her mum's room and searched through her mom's closet. Nothing. Until she saw it, it was a red strapless dress, quite short only goes down to the knees with sequins in the middle. She put it on and it felt great, she had never dressed up so fancy before. _Wait but was it to fancy for a high school party?_ She looked at the time. 6:30 she had half an hour to do hair and makeup before Raven and the rest come for her.

At seven Raven and co arrived outside Clarkes. Jasper was the one who lost at saying _not it_ so he got out the car to get Clarke. When she opened the door Jasper was shell shocked.

"Whoa you look whoa" he said.

"Thanks" she laughed.

"Isn't that a bit fancy for a high school party" Jasper said looking down at himself who was only wearing jeans and a good T-shirt.

"I thought that but I gave up thinking" she chuckled and he nodded. She locked the door and they walked down to the car and got in. Clarke sat in the front next to Raven and Jasper, Maya and Wells were sat in the back.

"Ooo nice dress" Raven said.

"Thank you, yours is awesome" Clarke said looking at Ravens deep violet one shoulder dress that also goes down to her knees. She turned back and looked at Maya who sat in the middle she was wearing black dress slim line dress that also went to the knee.

"I like your dress too Maya" Clarke smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled back.

"Ok ladies stop jibber jabbering and let's go party!"

"Why Jibber jabbering?" Raven asked.

"Because it sounds cool" he said and everyone in the car looked at him with a raised brow.

"Okay! It sound cool to me just drive" he said and they all laughed as Raven started the car.

...

The house was already full of teens buy time they got there. They had to park down the street because there were that many cars. Clarke was a little worried about the neighbours calling the cops on them like she has seen in the movies but luckily Finns house was a detached house. There were teens in the front garden chatting and smoking, when they got in the house they saw teens dancing and drinking.

"Jasper my man!" Finn greeted, he had to yell it over the music.

"Finn buddy" Jasper yelled as they bro hugged. Finn nodded to Wells and shook hands with Maya and Raven and then he looked Clarke up and down and winked at her. She was suddenly aware of how hot her face was right now. He left them too it and they all dispersed separate ways; Wells went to talk to some of his other friends, Jasper and Maya went to the kitchen and Raven dragged Clarke to the dance floor or the living room and they danced the night away.

...

Meanwhile Bellamy was working. Bellamy worked at the Mountain Men Corporation building in town. He was the personal assistant of one Mr Cage Wallace who is a giant pain in Bellamy's ass ever since his father gave him the company. Cage had Bellamy running ragged around for him. Once Cage made Bellamy shovel horse crap that had been dropped outside the building. Bellamy would quit but he needs the money because believe it or not the job actually pays well. Bellamy got into this job at 14 when Dante Wallace saw him on the street asking people for spare change. Dante was actually the nice one despite his shouts here and there but the day Dante retired was the day Bellamy's life turned into hell, even more than it was. Bellamy was up for a promotion but when Cage got the power he made him stay as his assistant. Bellamy wishes he could beat the crap out of him but he keeps his cool so he can keep his job for his mother and sister.

...

The party was booming by ten all the rooms in the house were full of teens; everywhere was crowded. You had to push your way through people or rugby tackle them to get past.

It was nearly half eleven before Bellamy made it to Finns. There were so many cars he had to park his bike down the street in between Ravens car and another car. Bellamy went in looking for Clarke, pushing past people. He found her on the dance floor.

"Hey" he shouted.

"Hey" she yelled back.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded.

"I knew you would drink" he shouted.

"And what's that supposed to mean" she yelled.

"Nothing I just don't see you as a drinker at parties you're usually the uptight type" he yelled.

"Yeah well I can be fun and loose and not be uptight" she shouted as she grabbed a shot out some duded hand.

"I'll show you fun" she said and disappeared into the crowd.

"Clarke" he yelled. _Shit she's gone_.

Bellamy spent nearly an hour looking for Clarke in the house, it's not that the house is that big it just she's avoiding him and he keeps getting distracted by girls and he chats them up. He found Clarke thought dancing on the table in the kitchen. She had all the guys' attention even Finns. Bellamy had to admit she did look pretty tonight.

"Clarke get down from there before you fall" he yelled up to her.

"No" she shouted as she swayed about. Bellamy could tell she had chugged a few cups of alcohol in that time he was looking for he because she wasn't just dancing it was quite sexy dancing and she never does that. She tripped on her heal though and Bellamy caught her.

"Heyyy youu" she said and laughed.

"Alright let's go"

"No" she said and squirmed out of his arms. Before she could disappear again though he grabbed her arm, pulled her over to him and put her up over his shoulder and started to walk out.

"Is there a problem here?" Finn asked as they reached the door.

"Taking this drunken bum back to her brother and mother" Bellamy said and Finn nodded.

"See you around" Finn said to Clarke lifting her chin with his finger. She didn't realise she was making googly eyes at him but Lexa saw and the last thing Clarke saw of Finn before the crowd covered him was Lexa walking up to him and making out with him.

...

Bellamy drove Clarke home on the back of his bike. He helped her off it once he parked up bike outside his house.

"You know I love you Bellamy, I don't tell you enough but I love you. You're my best friend" she slurred as he took off the helmet on her head.

"Yep your wasted you would never tell me that in a million years" he laughed.

"Help me get Finn" she said quickly.

"What?"

"Help get Finn attracted to me, help make me into something he would date"

"Princess I don't-"

"Please?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll tutor you in Chemistry"

"You already have to do that"

"Oh yeah" she giggled. "How about you help me get Finn and I'll owe you something of your choice" she slurred.

"Deal if you remember in the morning" he said. She held out her hand to shake but she ended up throwing up and Bellamy stepped back. She wiped her mouth with her hand and held her hand out again.

"Ha yeah right" he said and he opened his door Lincoln stood up from the sofa.

"Ugh there's a drunken sister outside for you" he laughed.

"And there's a sound asleep one for you upstairs"

"I'll pay you tomorrow money should be in the bank by then" Bellamy said.

"Ok Night dude" Lincoln said.

"Night" Bellamy replied.

"Night Bellamy love you" Clarke yelled.

"Night princess" he shouted back, laughing as he went into his house. Bellamy went upstairs and checked on his sister who was sound asleep. He looked into his mother's room and she was there also fast asleep. _Why didn't Lincoln leave if his mother came back?_ Bellamy pondered. _Maybe he was waiting for his sister_. He went to his own room stripped down to his boxers and lay down in his bed. Before he fell asleep he thought of the top ten things or people he loved in his life and Clarke was number three.

**So I hope you enjoyed that sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks again for all the Follows, favourites and comments I appreciate them all, keep them coming. This chapter is longer than the last one because I wanted to fit a bit of the net day in before I forgot what I was going to write so enjoy haha. And finally sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but enjoy it anyway.**

Bellamy woke up refreshed on Saturday, he could have had a lie in but he just couldn't sleep no more. It was quarter to ten so this could count as a lie in. He got up got put his dressing gown on, brushed his teeth, showered and got dressed. He was feeling so much better now that he washed away the work he had to do yesterday, he was thankful it was Saturday; no work! Speaking of work he'd better check on the drunken package he delivered last night. Before he did he checked in his sisters room and she was fast asleep and then his mom's room she was sat up doing a cross word puzzle.  
"Morning mom" he said and she looked up from her puzzle.

"Morning dear"

"I'm gonna go check on Clarke see if she's ok from last night"

"You sure are spending are of time with her lately"

"Mom were best friends, that's what best friends do" he explained.

"I know but there was a period of time you where you two weren't 'hanging out' as much and now for the last couple of years of high school you are nearly always together. Did something happen between you two? Are you two-you know doing the dirty busi-"

"Ew no mom were friends" Bellamy interrupted.

"Ok if you say so" she said nit convinced.

"I do say so"

"Ok, have fun over there, say hi to Clarke for me and be careful going through the window" she said.

"I will" he said closing the door.

"Love you" she yelled after him just as the door was about shut all the way.

"Love you too mom" he said and closed the door.

He went into his room opened the window and started to climb.

...

The sound her window opening and closing woke her up. There was a pounding in her head and by god did it hurt. The bright light shone in her face when Bellamy pushed opened her curtains. She rolled over to escape the light and opened one eye to look at the alarm clock. Ten o'clock.

"How's your head?" Bellamy asked in a hushed tone. She couldn't see it but she could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"It's funny I thought it was just my head that hurt but there's a giant pain in my ass in room" she groaned, why did she say it that loud.

"Ha funny" he said as he walked round to the other side of her bed and knelt down beside it so he was in front of her.

"So do you remember anything from last night?" He said laughing slightly.

"Ugh" she groaned. She remembers a lot of booze and Finn and him touching her face and then Lexa spiting her by kissing him.

"I remember certain details" she said.

"Do you remember even remember what you did?" He chuckled.

"Whatever it was I was drunk it doesn't matter" she said rolling over again so she isn't facing him.

"Ok, it was funny though but I suppose if you don't want to know I'll just go..." he said smirking, lingering where he was before walking to the window. Clarke's eyes quickly shot open and she sat up swiftly. She felt dizzy for a sec. She shouldn't have done that.

"Ok I want to know" she said desperately.

"Umm I don't feel like it" he said opening the window.

"Wait Bellamy please tell me" she begged.

"Say pretty please with a cherry on top" he smirked and she sighed.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top"

"Nah am good" he said as he climbed out the window and into the tree. She ignored her pain and got out of bed and sprinted to the window.

"I'll make you breakfast" she offered to him hastily.

"Hmmm ok" he said with a grin and climbed back to her window.

They sneaked down stairs; usually on a Saturday her mother and brother aren't up till eleven (unless her mother is paged at the hospital or brother wants food) and Bellamy should be out of here by then. They went into the kitchen to find Lincoln pouring a glass of water.

"Morning sis and Bellamy?"

"Morning" Clarke mumbles as she goes to the cupboard and grabs some paracetamol for her head.

"Sup dude" Bellamy greeted. Clarke stole Lincoln's glass of water to take the tablets with.

"Hey! I was going to drink that" he exclaimed.

"You can pour another one" she grunted and he huffed and got himself another glass.

"So Bellamy why are you here I'm sure I put Clarke to bed alone, did you score with her?" He said winking. "Wait what am saying that's my sister! Why must we have the same friends. You better not have touched or I will-" he rambled.

"Chill Bro he climbed across this morning" Clarke explained.

"Yeah I'm just about to tell your sister what she did last night" he laughed and Lincoln started to laugh as well. Lincoln got a giggle or two out of his sisters drunkenness when Bellamy dropped her off last night, when she starting say 'love you' to Bellamy, so he was itching to hear more.

"So pre tell what did this drunken bum do last night"

"Well I will tell you as soon as you make me breakfast Clarke" he smirked.

"Fine" she said smiling through gritted teeth.

"And no loop holes with pouring me cereal; I want the real deal bacon, eggs, toast and beans" he said grinning at her.

"Make that two sis please" Lincoln grinned too.

"You two will be the death of me"

"Ah but you love us" Bellamy said.

"No I have to love him, there's nothing in the rules that say I have to love you" she said getting the bacon out the fridge.

"That's not what she said last night" Bellamy whispered not so quietly to Lincoln and the two boys giggled like school girls.

"Wait what?" She growled as she put the bacon in the frying pan.

"Oh nothing"

"Oh god I said I loved you didn't I" Clarke groaned last night suddenly coming back to her.

"See I knew deep down you had feeling for me it was only a matter of time" he teased.

"Bro" Lincoln glared.

"I'm teasing" he defended.

"Ah but we had a deal" she smiled.

"W-what deal?" He stuttered.

"You said you would help me get a Finn in return for a favour of your choice if I remembered this deal and guess what I do" she grinned evilly. "So you will help me" she said and Lincoln burst out laughing. The two looked at him with raised brows.

"You want Bellamy to help you?"

"Yes"

"This guy right here" he said pointing to Bellamy.

"Uh yah"

"You can't be serious?"

"Yeah what's wrong with me?" Bellamy asked feeling hurt.

"Nothing, it's just why did you go to him when you have me" he said with a slight wine.

"Well Bellamy for some reason can pick up lots of girls with a little reverse psychology whatever he does it can work on Finn plus you're my brother and it would be weird" Clarke explained as she took the bacon out and fried the eggs.

"Yeah I see how that could be awkward me trying to get you a guy" he shuddered at the thought.  
"Ok then I'm just gonna leave and got to my room now but you can bring me up breakfast when it's done" he smiled cheekily before running up the stairs.

"Hard to believe he's the older sibling" Clarke laughed.

"Yeah" he chuckled.

Abby then entered the room hoping on one foot to put her shoe on in a rush.

"Morning Hun" Abby said giving Clarke a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning mom"

"Morning Bellamy how are you?" She asked him as she got some leftover out the fridge.

"I'm good Mrs Griffin and you?"

"Call me Abby you've known me long enough and I'm grand just off to work, just got paged so duty calls" she chuckled. "How's your mom and sister?" She asked.

"Good" he replied.

"Good good, tell your mom to text me later so I know we're still going to bingo later" she said about to go out the door.

"Abby you forgot your bag" Lincoln said coming down stairs.

"Thanks dear you're a saint" she said kissing his head as he handed her his bag. Over the past years Lincoln has really grown on Abby she even considers him as her son. She sometimes expects him to ca her mom but she can never replace his mother, she was a good woman.

"I'll see you guys later bye" she said going out the door.

"Bye mom"

"Bye Abby" the boys said before Lincoln returned back upstairs.

"Ok so what's your first move then to getting a girl that can help me get Finn" she said.

"Well first of all we need to get your confidence up around boys" he said.

"I am confident around boys it's just the hot ones where I start to drool and walk into lockers" she said.

"I'm hot and you don't walk into lockers when I'm around, then again you did walk in-to my locker" he laughed and she threw a cloth at him.

"Yeah but you are a giant pain in the ass" she said.

"So you admit I'm hot"

"What no! I never said that" she said as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"But you didn't deny it" he smirked.

"Well-well just eat" she stuttered giving him a plate full of food.

"Ok but seriously we need to up your confidence and the only place to do that is the mall"

"Ugh teen central"

"Yep the most sexually frustrated place besides school and night clubs"

"You've been to a night club you're not old enough"

"Meh my ID says otherwise" he flashed her a toothy grin and dug into the breakfast she made him. She rolled her eyes as she called Lincoln for breakfast.

...

"I can't do this" she panicked.

"Yes you can" he assured.

"I really can't"

"How do you know if you don't try"

"Fine" she sighed. She took in a deep breath and walked over to a table occupied by one Nathan Miller.

When Bellamy took Clarke to the mall he saw Miller sat down in McDonalds and while Clarke went to the bathroom he quickly ran over to him and explained to him how Clarke will attempt to hit on him to boost her confidence. He agreed of course because he owed Bellamy a favour for covering his bar shift the other night. He didn't tell Clarke of course because that would just make her more nervous and under pressure. She had to start out small, flirt with people she knows but not too well and then she will move on to strangers. Bellamy watched as Clarke slowly trailed over to Miller who was just thing there 'unaware' of her approaching him.

"H-hey Miller err..." She paused and looked over to Bellamy who just nodded her to tell her to do it.  
This was stupid she though.

"Err did you err just f-fart because you blew me away" she said cringing at the pickup line she just used. Miller had a blank expression at first before laughing as Bellamy strode over laughing too as they side fived each other.

"I can't believe you said it" Bellamy laughed. Clarke felt her cheeks flush but her anger grew.

"Why did you let me say that! Is this some kind of joke to you!" She yelled and started to walk away.

"Ooo you in trouble" Miller teased.

"Shut up man, I'll sort it" Bellamy said before running after her.

"Clarke!" Yelled from behind her. Man she was walking fast, he had to run a bit to catch her.

"Clarke look I'm sorry but you have to admit the pickup line is hilarious"

"You embarrassed me in front of Miller" she growled.

"No he knew you were coming over that's why I sent you to him, I was just having a bit of fun. I'm sorry ok" he said and she just stood there silent with crossed arms.

"I'll buy you a big mac" he grinned and she smiled at his stupid grin.

"Fine but it will be large one"

"Ok"

"And I want a mcflurry for afters" she said.

"Your wish is my command princess" he said as they walked back to McDonalds. He put an arm around her as they walked and he suddenly pulled her in and kissed the top of her head. Why did he do that? Shit. He tensed up hoping Clarke wouldn't say anything but thankfully she didn't say anything and he relaxed. _Stupid stupid stupid_. He thought to himself.

...

After Bellamy got Clarke her food, he finished her chips while she dug into her mcflurry. They were sat in a booth table opposite each other, easier for conversation and for Clarke to kick Bellamy every time he's dirty minded.

"Princess you got a little..." He said moving his finger to point at the ice cream on her face.

"Where?" She said as she tried to reach it with her tongue.

"You're worse than Octavia" he laughed.

"Then again after yesterdays... Err never mind" he stopped himself he shouldn't tell her yet. After a couple of minutes of watching her struggle he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Look I'll get it since your too lazy to put your ice cream down" he laughed as he leaned over the tabled with a napkin and started to wipe it off her jaw line. The concentration on his face made Clarke want to smile but she didn't because she didn't want to move while he wiped it.

"Got it" he said quietly suddenly aware of how close their faces were. He slowly moved his face in front of hers so they were looking into each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a second before Bellamy coughed awkwardly and looked away.

"So um we shall leave confidence for now next clothing"

"You know fashion?"

"Nope but I know someone who does and she's right there" he said pointing to the side. Clarke followed his finger to find no one.

"Err Bellamy there's no one there" she smiled as she cocked her head in confusion and she raised her brow.

"Man, she said she would do the dramatic entrancey thingy" he said looking at the spot his sister should be.

"Hey bro" Octavia said appearing from the other side of the booth.

"O we were supposed to do the point and never mind" he sulked.

"Look what mom bought me, a fake police badge. It comes with a whole police kit but I'm under cover" she smiled holding her 'police badge'.

"Very nice" He smiled at her.

"Octavia?" Clarke smiled in disbelief.

"She may be ten but she knows what's what" he said and she nodded.

"It's true" she agreed.

"Ok, why am I getting new clothes again?"

"Well one; your clothes are simple and covered you need to show a bit of skin to attract Finn, two; there's some valentine's day dance in a few weeks or so and we want Finn to ask you out for that and three tonight there is a beach party tonight Finn will be there so we've got to get you a new swim suit" he explained.

"And how will I pay for this"

"Please your moms a doctor your practically rich" he laughed.

"Yeah true"

"But if it means anything I'll buy you the party dress for the dance consider it an early birthday present" he said.

"Thank you!" She smiled happily as she hugged him and kissed his cheek before running out of McDonalds to go find a clothes shop. Bellamy smiled as he watched her go but was broken from his trance when his sister started nudging his side and smirking at him.

"Shut up" he said as they walked after Clarke which only made her smirk more.

...

They went into Abercrombie and Fitch where Clarke picked out a bunch of clothes with Octavia's supervision and went into the changing room while Bellamy and Octavia took a seat outside the changing room.

"Ooo are we going to do a fashion montage?!" Octavia beamed.

"A what montage?" Bellamy asked.

"You know the fashion montage in the movies where the girl would try on a bunch of clothes showing the guy and he would give her thumbs up or thumbs down and there would be lots of laughs at how she is acting in the outfit and music they can't here and then she comes out in her final outfit looking beautiful and the guy sees that and realises he's in love with her" Octavia rambled staring into space as she imagine the adorableness of that scenario.

"Ok O, I hate to break it to you that kind of thing only happens in the movies, it doesn't work like that in-erm-in errrrr" Bellamy lost his thought as Clarke came out from the dressing room wearing a turquoise strapless chi chi lace bandeau dress that is just above the knee.

"So what do you think" she asked doing a little twirl. Octavia smirked up to her brother as he was struggling to find words.

"Err wow you look whoa er..." He coughed to clear his throat.

"Er you look beautiful" he smiled and she smiled back blushing slightly.

"Thanks, this is defiantly the dress for the dance" she said wondering back into the changing room. Octavia continued to smirk at her brother.

"Shut up" he said, face slightly pink. "Like I said it doesn't happen in real life" he denied and Octavia just grinned.

"Yeah ok after what I just saw like I'd believe you" she smirked again.

"Ugh I need some air" he said getting up and walking out the store. Man his head was messed up.

"Here's her dress money" he said handing her the money before leaving.

"You can't deny this Bell, you can't lie to me it's worse than lying to yourself" she called after him.

...

Bellamy walked around the mall for a bit to clear his head. He didn't like Clarke, he means yeah she looked beautiful just now but she was his best friend. His best friend! And he doesn't want to break that bond. He walked back to A&amp;F he was going to go back to find his sister and Clarke but be saw a cute blonde chick handing out leaflets by the store across to A&amp;F so he thought he'd take his chances.

...

"Ok I'm done let's check out" Clarke said. "Where did you say your brother went?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"To the bathroom" she lied. "But here's the money for your dress" she continued giving her the money Bellamy gave her before walking out.

"Oh ok. He's been in there a long time"

"Probably pooping" Octavia giggled her brother would kill her for that but it was worth it to see Clarke reaction. Clarke snorted into a giggle.

"Yeah probably"

They waited in line for check out there wasn't many people in here so they should reach the counter soon.

"I wonder what part of the movie would happen next?" Octavia pondered.

"What movie?"

"The movie"

"Ok let's pretend I know what you're talking about what do you think will happen in the movie?" Clarke asked her confused by what she was on about.

"Well I reckon girl sees boy bond with sister and realises she likes him or the other way around boy see girl with his sister and turns out he likes her or girl gets jealous that boys with other girl" Octavia said.

"Okay... Well I hope that all happens in your movie, that is called?"

"Err t-trick er of the-the h-heart, yeah trick of the heart" she grinned proudly at what she came up with.

"Ok sounds good"

"It will be" she grinned as she saw Bellamy across the mall talking to some girl.

"Oh look Clarke, there's Bellamy" Octavia pointed and Clarke leaned back a bit to see out the shop. Clarke jaw dropped a bit when she saw Bellamy chatting up some blonde chick. Her first instinct was to say _'Good for him'_ but something about seeing him with that girl made a little sad.

"Good for him" she mumbled ignoring that speck of sadness.

"No good for you" Octavia whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Clarke asked.

"Oh nothing" she smiled innocently causing Clarke to raise her brow.

After checking out Clarke and Octavia strolled over to a grinning Bellamy.

"Still got it... I got her number" he beamed as he walked to meet them half way.

"Good for you!" Clarke said, she want sure if the sarcasm was intended but she was happy for him. Right?

"Ok well we all should get going beach party is in a couple of hours"

"Really why what time is it"

"5:15" he said. They arrived at one had all that drama and then Octavia came and it was half two.

"No way I spent nearly three hours in that shop?"

"You did" Octavia and Bellamy sighed at the same time.

"Jinks you owe me a soda" Octavia grinned as she won.

"Damn, how many soda's do I owe you now?" He laughed.

"Err ten"

"Ten! Don't lie to me Octavia Blake its worse than lying to yourself" he grinned as he scooped her up and tickled her.

"Okay okay its three"

"That's more like it" he smiled.

Clarke couldn't help but smile at the two bonding, it was cute. Wait why does all these a events ring a bell? She thought.

"Octavia..." Bellamy said pretending to be hurt, breaking Clarke from her thought as Octavia was playfully punching him.

"Okay children time to go" Clarke laughed as she pulled them apart.

"But mommy I want to stay and play" Bellamy mocked pouting like a child and fluttering his eye lashes.

"Shut up we have a party to go to later you can play then" she laughed as she and Octavia walked forward.

"Woo" he cheered sarcastically as he ran a bit to catch up to them.

Bellamy grabbed Octavia other hand and they started to walk towards the exit.

"Aww what a cute family, she's adorable" a lady said as she passed by them.

"Oh were not-" Clarke started.

"And she's gone" Bellamy said.

The both had to admit they did look like a family.

"Wow how old do they think we are" Clarke asked rather insulted.

"Well Octavia's ten we must look like were 25 and 30"

"Why five years apart?"

"Because I look so much younger than you" he pretending to do a hair flick.

"Excuse me I would be the young one, because you are a man child and the man children are always older than they look" she smiled as she and Octavia continued to the exit.

"I'll show you man child" he said and before she knew it Bellamy crept up behind her once again he picked her up over his right shoulder and picked Octavia up normally in his left arm and walked to the exit. They were attracting the attention of crowd but Bellamy didn't care.

"Put me down" Clarke demanded hitting his back.

"Nah, I'm too much of a child" he grinned and winked at Octavia who laughed.

"Bellamy when you put me down your so dead" she threatened.

"Oh I better not put you down then"

"Ugh!" She sighed making the two Blake's laugh more.

"You love me really" he teased.

"I really don't"

"Funny you and I remember last night very differently" he said. She knew he was smirking she couldn't see it but she could just knew.

"I was drunk"

"I think you weren't and you just wanted to tell me how you feel but played drunk to see how I would react" he laughed.

"Yes how did you know I'm in love with the notorious Bellamy Blake?" She said sarcastically.

"See was that so hard"

"Just take me home so I can get ready"

"Yes your highness" he mocked. He still had hold of her; he was going to put her down but then he saw a crowd ahead blocking the entrance. Octavia and Bellamy looked at each other for a second and she nodded. She handed him the fake police badge.

"Alright people clear the exit NYPD, I've caught a perp trying to rob a store and I need to get through to take her down to the station" Bellamy yelled flashing the badge but covered the fake police name on the badge with his finger. People parted to let him through.

"Wait what, I didn't rob nobody" Clarke defended and some people gave him a questioning look.

"That's what they all say" Bellamy said and winked to Octavia who was trying to contain her laughter. Bellamy wondered why they didn't question why had a ten year old girl with him but ah well got them out quicker.

...

After her utter humiliation at the mall; she got home and got changed into her swim suit and put some shorts and a t-shirt over it. She packed a bag with a towel, underwear and a few books. She went down stairs to see her brother and his girlfriend both dressed for the beach and making out.

"Ew" she scrunched up her face.

"Get a room" she laughed and Lincoln rolled his eyes as he and Indra pulled apart.

"We're in one genius" he said smugly.

"Well technically you're in a hallway which is not a room" she corrected wearing her own smug grin.

"Well 'technically' shut up" he groaned and she laughed.

"Nice to see that love in the air" Indra teased.

"Oh we're all about the love in this house aren't we bro" Clarke said punching him playfully.

"Totally" he agreed poking her side making her squeal.

"Ow!" She said and he laughed.

"I teck it you two are going to the 100 beach party?" Clarke asked them.

"Yeah, seems you are too" Lincoln said looking her over.

"Yeah Bellamy's taking me"

"You can come with us in the car if you want?" He asked. "And Bellamy too that way he can drink because we can drive him home"

"Ok yeah, I'll ask him" she said taking out her phone. She typed away on her Iphone.

_"Linc's offered a lift so we can drink ;)"_

Seconds later Bellamy had seen it and replied.

_"Now it's a party. Please don't let me get as drunk as you ;)"_

She smiled at his response.

"What did he say" Lincoln asked raising his brow at her smile and leaned over a bit to try and see the message.

"He's in" she smiled.

"Is he ready?"

_"Ya ready?"_ she types.

_"Ya man"_ he responds making her smile again.

"Alright lets go before Clarke's face splits in half from smiling to hard" Lincoln teased.

"Ha-ha-ha funny" she said sarcastically.

"I know I'm just that good" he laughed and she rolled her eyes. They went outside and Lincoln unlocked the car. Bellamy was already stood outside his door. Octavia came out to give him a hug because she will be asleep by the time he gets back.

"Night bro" she said.

"Night O" he said kissing her forehead.

"Night Octavia" Clarke shouted over.

"Night"

"Night Octavia" Lincoln also said and she blushed a bit before waving.

"Night" Indra said and Octavia happy expression soon turned into a glare. Lincoln laughed at her reaction earning himself a glare of Indra. Bellamy walked down the steps and towards the car. They all go in and they began their hour journey to the 100 beach.

...

It was seven by the time they arrived at the beach. The sun didn't set till nine so the girls were still trying to catch all the sun they can get in two hours. There was also bbq on that was controlled by Miller, people swimming in the sea; Clarke could also see an area with logs around some rocks, she guessed that's for the bonfire after. And then there was the boys playing volley ball. It was Murphy and some guy called Graham vs Jasper and Finn. _Ah Finn_ and he was shirtless too.  
Bellamy laughed at Clarke as he saw some drool slip from her mouth.

"Shut up" she said wiping her mouth. Jasper waved to them as Bellamy and Lincoln went over to have a game and handed Clarke and Indra their bags as they went to the girls who were sun bathing. Clarke saw Raven, Maya, Well, Monty and Harper sat in a little group near the side of the sun bathers. They waved her over and she started to walk over to them. As she did she passed Lexa who glared at her, along with Anya another popular girl in school ,some would say she is equally as popular but Clarke preferred Anya over Lexa. Indra had also sat with them and she glared at Clarke too, she was nice to her in general but when she was with her friends she had to follow their lead. She didn't know any of the other girls apart from the one on the end who she knew was called Sasha. She was the 'rebel' of the group she didn't follow orders but Lexa keeps her around and she didn't know why. However she did know that Sasha had a major crush on Wells, so naturally she had to meddle.

She rolled her eyes as she passed the hall of glares and eventually made it to her friends.

"Hey guys" she greeted as she sat down. She took of her shorts and T-shirt to reveal her bikini.

"Hey Clarke" they all greeted.

"Whoa so much skin" Monty teased.

"Shut up Monty"

"Kidding. You look nice" he said and she smiled to say thanks.

"I see you were checking out Finn over before" Wells smirked.

"I see you were checking out Sasha before" She smirked back and he went slightly red.

"You should talk to her" she suggested.

"No she would reject me in an instant"

"Look she's getting up for a swim, go talk to her now" she demanded as she pushed him up.

"But..."

"No buts I know for a fact she likes you so march your own but over there and say something solider" she yelled.

"Yes sir" he teased and she smiled and shook her head.

"Just go"

"I am, god so controlling" he laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"So guys how's life?" She asked.

"Good ha-ha"

"You need to stop meddling in peoples loves lives you know people could get hurt" Raven said.

"Hey I will stop when it stops being successful. I mean look at them. He's making her laugh, she's messing with her hair. They like each other"

"Ok If you say so"

"I do say so" she grinned.

"So what's the deal with you and Bellamy?" Maya blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I saw him looking all over for you at the party and the next thing I know he has you over his shoulder and he is carrying out the door" she said and the others nodded.

"Were just friends guys"

"No _we_ are all just friends but I wouldn't carry you out of a party" Raven said.

"I was drunk and stupid he needed to take me home"

"Speak of the devil" Harper laughed as Bellamy strolled over. He too had taken his shirt of and Clarke kind of froze; her palms were sweaty an her face was kind of red. The way he strode over the sunlight hitting him just right he actually looked ho-good for a drawing, _yes a drawing_ she thought. She snapped out of it and turned back to look at her friends, Raven the first person she sees is smirking at her.

"Hey princess pass me my towel" Bellamy said as he approached them. Clarke fumbled in his bag for his towel and gave it to him. Their finger touched briefly before pulling apart sending her shivers. He wiped his head, he was boiling playing volley ball. Bellamy noticed Clarke's shiver and he touched her arm. It was quite cold.

"Princess your cold"

"I'm fine" she assured him.

"Here put this on" he said handing her his t-shirt that was hanging out his shorts pocket. She put it on, it smelt like Bellamy and she liked it.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

Clarke also liked how his shirt was massive on her, it was comfy. She ignored her thoughts please this was Bellamy and changed the subject.

"Bellamy tell them that the reason you carried me out of the party was because I was drunk and stubborn" she said and all he could do was nod. He was in trance at the thought of Clarke in his T-shirt. Bellamy had to admit she looked good in his T-shirt. _She could be wearing them more often; _ a small voice in his head said. He repressed the thought and got back to reality.

"Err yeah why?" He questioned.

"No reason" Monty smirked.

"Must have done something right that night because she told me she loved me last night" he grinned throwing his towel on her head before leaving to play volley ball again. Clarke's eyes bulged as she yanked the towel off her head.

"You're dead Blake" she yelled after him.

"In your dreams Griffin" he yelled back.

"Ooo Banta" Monty sniggered.

"Not Banta" she seethed.

"So you told him you loved him" Harper smirked.

"I was drunk and didn't mean it"

"Maybe you pretended to be drunk to reveal how you actually feel but played too drunk to see how he would react" Monty said.

"Funny Bellamy said that earlier today" she smiled.

"Well I am a dude, dudes think alike"

"Thank you thank you thank you" Wells said as running up to her and dived on her to hug her.  
"I have a date" he beamed.

"See" Clarke said with a smug grin.

"Yeah yeah" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Your next Raven" Wells said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked and Wells pointed behind her. Wick was trying to fix his car a couple of feet behind them. Clarke saw him drive up a few minutes ago with his car steaming. Clarke knew Wick was good with electronics and construction but she wasn't sure if he was good with mechanics and how to fix a car but she knew Raven was and that's when she hatched a plan.

"Seems he can't fix his car" Clarke smirked at her.

"No no no Clarke don't you dare"

Before Raven knew it Clarke got up and ran over to Bellamy.

"Bellamy" she yelled.

"Sup?"

"Hey Clarke" Jasper said.

"Hey Jasper"

"Hey Clarke" Finn said.

"H-hey F-Finn" she stuttered.

Bellamy shook his head and she hit him playfully.

"Be right back guys" Bellamy said.

Raven saw Clarke whisper something to Bellamy and he nodded and went over to Wick. Clarke walked back to the group with a grin and Raven glared at her.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see"

They all watched as Bellamy and Wick chatted. Bellamy pointed over where they were and they all assumed he was pointing at Raven. Wick the looked directly at Raven, who looked into his eyes for a second before turning away.

"Dammit! I choked" Raven exclaimed.

"Look Raven he's coming over" Maya said.

Ravens jaw slowly opened as Wick and Bellamy came closer to them. When they got to them Wick crouched in front of Raven while Bellamy stood behind.

"I hear you can fix a car" he says and Raven just nods. _Where are her words!_ Clarke thought.

"Yes she can in fact she's going to do a degree in mechanics and engineering next year" Clarke butted in.

"Impressive. I'm a bit of an engineer myself a pretty good one if I do say so myself but it seems I can't fix a car and Bellamy here tells me you can. Would it be weird if I asked for your help please?"

"N-no I'll help you"

"Awesome thanks, it's very rare you come across a female mechanic especially one as beautiful as you" Wick complimented helping her up. Raven blushed.

"Thanks" she smiled. "You're not so bad yourself"

"Not so bad? I'm gorgeous" he teased as they walked to his car.

"See another match made" Clarke grinned.

"Princess one day it will get you into trouble"

"But until that day comes I will never stop"

"Oh and princess by the way you had Finns attention before, next time when you walk away swish your hips more to show your interest" he said and Clarke beamed _he noticed me_ she thought.

"Wait you were looking at my but?" She asked.

"Meh I'm a guy sue me" he smirked before once again running off to volley ball. She watched him as he ran back to the other guys. She turned her head back seconds later to find her friends smirking.

"Friends!" She exclaimed.

"Dude he calls you princess and is apparently looking at your but" Wells said.

"And your wearing his T-shirt" Harper added. Clarke looked down at Bellamy shirt, she had forgotten she was wearing it.

"Plus can you look us all in the eye and say that every time you get a message from him it doesn't make you smile" Maya said.

"Yes?" She said more like a question that a statement.

"Oh really just last week you were grinning for a few hours at what he messaged you" Monty said.

"Face it Clarke you guys match" Harper agreed.

"You guys are wrong. I like Finn and Bellamy likes everything in a mini skirt. Besides I'm the only match maker here and I say we don't match" she said.

"Okay if your sure"

"I am ok"

"Heads up!" Jasper yells as the ball flew over and whacked Clarke on the back of the head. Lexa and her friends sniggered apart from Sasha who looked concerned and Indra who also looked worried.

"Holy shit Clarke are you ok" Monty said as they all jumped on their knees and shuffled over to her.

"My god karma" Wells said

"For what?" She managed to say.

"I don't know future purposes?"

"Oh my god Clarke are you okay?" Bellamy sprinted over skidding right in front of her.

"Yeah am good just a ball right?" She said ignoring the throbbing pain she is feeling in her head. Wow she surprised she doesn't have brain damage, locker yesterday, ball today what next a person? _Oh fuck no_ she thought. If she thought like that all the time she would never leave the house. Finn came over and squeezed in next to Monty and crouched by her side.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" she says dreamily.

_"I love you" _

_"I love you too" and they kissed._

"Err Clarke" Bellamy snapped his fingers. "Finn asked you a question"

"Oh sorry what?"

"Do you wanna play volley ball with us?"

"Uh-huh" she said.

"Cool come on" he said helping her up.

Lexa seethed.

"Like she can play volley ball, I've seen her in gym class" Lexa shouted over.

"Yeah well I don't see you getting off your lazy ass to show us that you can do better" Finn shouts back. Lexa glared at him and jumped up and walked over to where they were having the volley ball game.

The teams were Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper and Finn vs Lexa, Murphy, Graham and Anya joined to make four.  
"Let's do this" Clarke said about to serve.

"Foods ready!" Miller chimed and practically everybody sprinted to him.

"After food?" Bellamy asked ad they all nodded an joined the mob. Of hungry teens swarming Miller.

...

"Wow under ten minutes, I think I'm in love" Wick chuckled in disbelief.

"At least take me out before we reach that stage" Raven joked.

"How about next Saturday?"

"Wait what?" she asked confused but a sly smile crept up on her face.

"Dinner next Saturday me and you, get to know each other better and as a thank you. If you want?" He asked.

"Yeah I would like that" she smiled.

"Great so it's a date" he smiled back.

"Foods ready!" Miller chimed.

"Want some food?"

"Please I'm starving"

"Well we better move quick there's a hungry mob of teens" he laughed grabbing Ravens hand as they sprinted towards Miller.

...

It was nearly nine before people had settled. People had eaten round the stones and had started chatting to one another so the volley ball game was long forgotten. Clarke was glad because Lexa was right she sucked at volley ball. They started up the bonfire and more people gathered round and sat on some logs to get warm. By now most people have started drinking and were getting a little tipsy. Wick and Raven were sat next to each other on then end of one log. They seemed to be getting along well. Wick even gave Raven his jacket because she was cold. She saw Jasper and Maya making out and Monty and Harper chatting, they'll be her next set up. Wells and Sasha were chatting too, he kept making her laugh, it was nice to see Wells with somebody. Then there was Bellamy talking to some girl, she was quite cute, Clarke knew her name she just couldn't think of it. _Was it Roma? _Ah she didn't know, like she would talk to her anyway. Bellamy was defiantly getting his flirt on and for some reason that bothered Clarke. She didn't know why but she stood off the log and started to walk a bit down the beach. The sun was setting and it was the perfect vision. Clarke sat in the sand maybe twenty feet away from the others at the bonfire and watched the sun set. Her feet were getting wet in the water as the waves went back and forth.

"Hey" Finn said as he sat next to her.

"Hey" she said back.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"It's a little sore but I'll fine" she laughed a bit. She was so nervous this is her first real conversation with him. He face was burning, thank god it was getting dark so he wont see her red face.

"Yeah sorry about that, in hit it in the wrong direction" laughed nervously. How was he nervous he was Finn, popular guy in school, boy on the football team she was surprised he wasn't captain of the football team but Bellamy is apparently better, _well he kind of is_.

"Oh so you're the idiot who almost gave me brain damage" she teased.

"Well I'd do it again if lets me talk to a beautiful girl like yourself" he smiled. At this point her face was burning. _Me beautiful?_ she thought. Her mind was now one giant squeal as she keeps repeating _he called me beautiful_ in her head.

"Thanks" she said more relaxed than it was in her head. She had avoided eye contact until now when he lifted her chin with his finger and turned her head toward him. _He was going to kiss her_.

...

Bellamy was going to go over to Clarke when he saw her alone. He excused himself from Roma and grabbed two ciders from the cooler box and he started to walk over. He stopped in his tracks as he realised Finn had beat him to it and got their first. He watched them chat a bit and he was going to go back to the fire but when Finn lifted her chin Bellamy suddenly felt a pain in his chest, he knew Finn was going to kiss her that was his signature move. Bellamy chugged his cider. He didst understand this pain. Was it jealousy? No couldn't be. He chugged Clarke's cider too. What he did next though could be classed as jealousy or as some of the kids in their school call it 'cock blocking'.

"Hmm" he coughed breaking the two apart.

"Bellamy what do you want?" Clarke growled a bit.

"Err Finn Lexa is complaining she can find you I think she wants to talk to you" he lied.

"Be right back" he sighed. Bellamy and Finn shared a look as Bellamy went to sit Where Finn sat.

"What the hell Bellamy" she whispered know Finn would hear if she talked loud. "He was going to kiss me"

"I know that's why I butted in"

"Why exactly"

"Competition boys want what they can't have"

"Does this actually work?"

"Yep"

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me I'm a guy it will work"

"You're sure you're sure?"

"Yes princess when I'm done with you no man will be able to resist you not even Finn Collins" he assured her.

"Ok" she relaxed.

"Right in cue he's looking at us as he gets further away" Bellamy said before leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"Pretend I'm whispering something to you so just nod" he said and she nodded.

"I'm going to get in the water and you will follow after ok?" He said and got up and went into the sea.

"It's cold" he mouthed to her and she laughed at the face he pulled. Bellamy noticed Finn was gone so they could talk normally now.

"Coming in princess? It's actually become quite warm" he laughed.

"No thank you, I've seen jaws the cute blonde goes first" she said.

"And who might that be?" He teased.

"Shut up Bellamy" she laughed.

"You know jaws wasn't real right you could see the shark was a machine, that actually broke when filming" he said.

"Yeah well its swimming at night you know how I am"

"Ahhh" Bellamy yelled as he suddenly went under.

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked worried.

"Bellamy?!" He panicked. She took Bellamy T-shirt off and ran into the water.

"Bellamy!" She yelled again going under water. It was quite dark but she saw his figure and she pulled him up. She dragged him to shore, he was quite heavy. She sat on his torso so it was easier to give CPR if necessary.

"Bellamy?" She said more Calmly as she leaned down to check if he was still breathing. Before she knew it water was hitting her face. Bellamy laughed hysterically.

"You should have seen you face" he laughed.

"Not funny Bellamy. I thought something happened to you" she said about to get but he grabbed her hand so she was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry ok, you just mention jaws and I wanted to scare you but I apparently scared you two much" he laughed nervously. Bellamy nervous. Why was he nervous?

"Yeah you did" she said playfully pushing him back down in the sand but he pulled her with him and she landed on tip of him. He rolled over so he was on top of her.

"How's this for scary?" he teased.

"Not very" she said before rolling him over so she was on top, but he swooped in and rolled again, there was a little dip in the sand and continued to roll into it, ending up with Clarke on too. They burst out laughing.

"What are we doing" she laughed.

"We've not rolled like that since we were eight" he laughed. They were both covered in sand, _why was sand so itchy?_

"Yeah" she said tone becoming more serious as she stared down into Bellamy's eyes as they stared back.  
"Err what's going on here?" Finn asked. And Bellamy practically pushed Clarke off him.

"Nothing" they both say quickly. The look at each other.

"Jinx you owe me a soda" Bellamy smirked.

"Fine" she laughed.

"Err hello what did I just see?" Finn asked again.

"Two best friends rolling in the sand" Bellamy said.

"Right ok..." he said. "Err I'll leave you two to it. Clarke I'll see you around some time" he said picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Bellamy" he nodded to him and Bellamy nodded back. And Finn went back to the bonfire.

"He kissed my hand" she squealed slapping Bellamy's arm in excitement.

"See he wants you, 'see you around' means he will make it happen" he said standing up and then help Clarke up.

"By make it happen do you mean ask me out?" She asked.

"If a guy likes you he will make it happen, you'll see" he said.

"Awesome" she smiled. As they walked back Bellamy picked up his T-shirt and told Clarke to wear it again.

"No what will you wear?"

"My skin, you need it more than me you're shivering" he said an after a couple seconds she put it on.  
"Thanks" she said as she leaned in to him and he put his arm around her.

"No problem princess"

The rest of the evening was quite a blur for Bellamy but he will defiantly remember this.

...

The next morning came as a shock to Bellamy because he couldn't remember much. He didn't know how much he drank the night before but he could feel it in his head. He did remember Clarke leaning into him and her looking hot in his T-shirt. He groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

"Morning sleepy head" Clarke chirped.

"Go away" he mumbled.

"Ha no revenge biatch" she laughed. Bellamy sat up but suddenly lay back down. He slowly moved a pillow down to his crotch trying to be subtle but Clarke saw and a sly smile crept on her face as he did.

"Good dream?" She smirked and he just groaned in embarrassment.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I thought we could do some more tutoring"

"Why what time is it?"

"Twelve"

"Twelve?! Come back in an hour" he grumbled as he rolled over in his bed to go back to sleep.

"Move over" she said.

"Why?" He said into his pillow but she heard him.

"There's no point in me going over there to come back in an hour with all my stuff when I can wait. So move over so I can lie down" she explained and he shuffled over. He lay on his side while she lay on her back. She thought she could stay awake but lying next to Bellamy made her sleepy and she drifted off.

...

An hour later Octavia wonders why Bellamy didn't get up. She opened his door and was about to shout to wake him up when she saw Clarke lying with him. She was on top of the covers so Octavia knew no funny business happened; not that she knew what funny business was; pffft. They were spooning, Bellamy's arm was over her waist and Clarke was loosely holding his hand. Octavia could have sworn she saw a smile on their faces. She smirked to herself.  
"See" she whispered before closing the door behind her.

**Well that was that chapter hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I want to thank you all for the long wait I've been busy especially recently when I've been in hospital having my appendix out but I thought that while I recovering it was the best time to write. Thanks for all the follows favourites and comments keep them coming. I have written two chapters just for you guys because you're all amazing for waiting long for a chapter (and because I wrote a lot XD) and I apologise for any spelling and grammar in these two chapters; anyway I'll stop rambling and let you read. Enjoy.**

**...**

For the first time in ages Bellamy had gotten a good night's sleep. Well not really night more like afternoon nap but the point is it was good. Bellamy stretched his back leaning more into the body that lay in front of him. He stopped mid stretch when he realised he was spooning his best friend. _Well okay then..._ Is the first thing he thought. The next thing he thought is how much he needed to pee and how much he didn't want to move from his position. But he had to pee. He slowly moved his arm away from her waist but was stopped abruptly by Clarke's hand holding his. He used his other hand to slowly untwined their fingers and he got up and quietly sneaked out his room.

...

As soon as he moved Clarke was awake, she missed the warmth of Bellamy behind her. When he left Clarke sat up. She didn't know if should she leave? Or stay? Or pretend they didn't spoon? It's not like they've not shared the same bed before, they used to have lots of sleepovers. At first they used to share a bed but when they got a bit older Bellamy would sleep on the floor and let her have the bed. But the fact they just slept together (in a very platonic way) changes things but she didn't know what things. It's not like they have hugged or cuddled before either, start of high school Clarke got bullied, Bellamy would hug her and comfort her, he would even snuggle with her until she fell asleep. _So why did this time feel different? More comfortable. More intimate_. Whatever it is Clarke needs to get her head in straight she likes Finn. _Or so she thought._

...

When Bellamy left the room he felt like a weight had been lifted. He escaped before he did something he would regret. He cleared his mind as he went for a pee. Once he was done he started to walk back to his room.

"Ugh bro put some clothes on" Octavia cringed at the sight of her brother just in his boxers.

"Oh right, err yeah sorry" he said, his head was a little out of it this morning. Octavia's face grew a smirk.

"How was your after-spoon nap?" she said.

"I'm sorry what?" Bellamy asked he could of swore she said-

"Did you enjoy your nap that was in the after-spoon?"

"You said it again!" Bellamy said.

"Said what brother dear?" Octavia asked playing innocent.

"After spoon. You went in my room!" Bellamy sort of yelled, he was trying to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake Clarke. "How many times do I have to tell you if the door is closed you can't come in you might see something you shouldn't" he continued.

"Yeah well you two didn't do any hanky panky because she was out of the sheets and excuse me for being caring sister who thought something happened to you because you weren't up at your usual time" Octavia sort of yelled back.

"Well fine I'll give you that. But excuse me young lady what do you know about hanky panky?" Bellamy said.

"Nothing" she grinned.

"Come on Octavia you're ten..."

"Well I'll be eleven next week" she interrupted.

"But like I said you're ten right now and I know you're not oblivious any more to that kind of stuff I was your age once before you know. But at this age if you do any of that I will kill the guy who made you do it and then you" he explained.

"Understood and second; gross" she said rolling her eyes. "So what are you gonna do with your bed friend in your bed?" She asked.

"You did it again! 'Bed friend' when you meant best friend" he sighed.

"Sorry, the puns are just spooning of my tongue this morning" she grinned and Bellamy rolled his eyes at her silliness but a smile crept on his face because of it too.

"Err I don't know should I go in there and pretend this never happened? Or leave her till she wakes up? I don't know" he sighed. The he heard something dropped in his room.

"Well I thinks she's up" Octavia said as she followed her brother into his room. Clarke was just about to leave out the window but the she knocked over the lamp on Bellamy's chest of drawers.

"Leaving so spoon? It's like you guys had a one spoon stand" Octavia grinned feeling very proud of her puns.

"Octavia out" Bellamy instructed.

"Fine geez keep your spoon on" she giggled as she left.

"So princess leaving so soon?" He asked in slight disappointment.

"Yeah" she sighed slowly slipping back in the window. He strolls over to her and stands next to her while she is sat in the window frame.

"We pretend this never happened no matter how comfy or good it was ok? Agreed?" Bellamy said extending his arm offering a shake.

"Agreed" she said shaking his hand. "So you thought spooning me was comfy and good?" She smirked.

"I must admit yeah. You know this is the first time I've slept without a worry? Your something special to sleep with princess, in a very platonic way of course" he said walking over to his wardrobe to put some pants on, he forgot he was still in his boxers. Clarke felt herself slightly blush, _that was sweet_. She thought.

"Thanks" she eventually replied. "And thank god you put some pants on"

"Come on you enjoyed it" he smirked.

"Nope"

"Don't lie to me Griffin its worse than lying to yourself"

"Maybe a little" she admitted.

"Now was that so difficult?"

"Shut up" she said playfully punching him, a smile creeping on her face.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Breakfast it's like two?"

"Well its breakfast for me" he said.

"Yeah true, but lunch for me"

"Ok you want some brunch?" He laughs.

"That would be nice" she smiled and they went downstairs for food.

...

"Hey Clarke" Aurora greeted.

"Hey Mrs Blake" Clarke replied.

"Please call me Aurora" she said.

"Hey mom can you make us some food please?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah sure. Bacon butty?" She asks.

"Yeah please" the two reply.

"Jinx you guys owe me sodas" Octavia grinned as she waltzed into the kitchen.

"That doesn't count O"

"Well I said jinx"

"But you didn't even say something at the same time" he argued.

"Oh Bellamy just let her have it, we'll get her back" Clarke said.

"Fine okay" he sighed. Octavia and Aurora shared a look that the two teens missed.

After Aurora make the bacon and buttered the bread, they all sat round the dining room and dug in.

"So..." Aurora said with a smirk. "What's the deal with you guys you doing it or what?" Aurora said causally.

"Mom!" Bellamy exclaimed eyes bulged. Clarke was choking on her sandwich and Bellamy patted her back while Octavia was laughing.

"That's my cue to leave" Octavia said grabbing her plate and leaving to go to the living room.

"Well I was just curious because Octavia came running downstairs an hour ago, smirking about how you two were spooning" she explained.

"No mom we just fell asleep that's all there is too it" Bellamy defended.

"You sure? You guys are awful close lately" she said.

"My god mom!" Bellamy sighed.

"I think I should go" Clarke said awkwardly.

"See mom you scaring away Clarke" Bellamy said aggravated.

"No dear you sit and finish your meal" Aurora said to Clarke.

"Ok then" Clarke said quietly.

"Mom Clarke can go if she wants to"

"I know that I'm just saying she doesn't have to go"

"Don't let my mom hold you back if you want to go home" Bellamy said as he and his mother looked to the seat where Clarke was supposed to be sat.

"And she's gone nice job mom"

"Me? Excuse me you started to yell first"

"Yeah well you started it by asking us if were sleeping together" Bellamy exclaimed.

"My god guys please stop arguing, your scaring me" Octavia said as she entered the room and the two took a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

"Okay I'm sorry for blurting that out but I was curious" Aurora explained calmly.

"I know you were but if I was don't you think I'd tell you? Your my mom and I love you and you would have a right to know but there is nothing going in between me and Clarke" Bellamy said.

"For now anyway" Octavia commented with a wide grin.

"You're dead now Octavia" Bellamy ginned as he got up and chased Octavia around the house.

"Now now children" Aurora laughed. That's not the first fight Aurora and Bellamy have had. They had worse ones that didn't end as nicely as this one. But then again Bellamy was quite a brat as a kid and his mother was working a lot so they were bound to clash.

...

Clarke went home during the dispute between Bellamy and his mother. She felt bad for leaving and not telling them but it got kind of awkward. Clarke sighed as she threw herself on her bed.

"Rough nap?" Lincoln said entering her room.

"Don't you knock?" Clarke spat.

"Touchy touchy. Is this because of what happened between you and Bellamy?" Lincoln asked and Clarke was shocked is he a mind reader. "I saw you two spooning through your window when I came in here looking for you" he said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I think you two work well together but let him know if he hurts you he's dead" Lincoln said.

"Why does everyone think were together?! Aurora, now you"

"Well two people isn't everyone" Lincoln laughed and Clarke slapped his arm.

"You know what I mean"

"Maybe it's just because you guys works so well and you just get each other I dunno I think even some people at school think you are together" Lincoln said.

"Ugh school tomorrow. Oh my god you don't think Finn thinks me and Bellamy are together do you?"

"I don't know sis but you better get some sleep school tomorrow" Lincoln said as he stood up and Clarke raised her brow at him.

"It's like three o'clock in the afternoon" Clarke laughed.

"Ok then stay awake for like seven hours and then go to sleep" he laughed leaving her room.

"Strange boy" she yelled after him.

"Correction strange man" he shouted back and Clarke just laughed. Her brother was very strange. She sat up and sighed. _What now?_

...

She spent the rest of the day in her room listening to music and playing angry birds which shouldn't be called angry birds it should be called birds that make you angry. At one point she nearly threw her tablet at the wall. She put her tablet down and looked out her side window where Bellamy's room was, just as he entered it. He must of noticed her straight away because he waved as soon as he entered his room. She gave him a small wave back. Instead of climbing over Bellamy did something the two haven't done in a while. He grabbed a marker and a note pad and started to write.

"Sorry about that" one sheet said. "You okay?" The next asked. Clarke put her index finger up to tell him 'one sec' while she found a pen and paper. She went to the desk bear the front window of her room and grabbed the first marker and pad she could see and walked back to her bed.

"Yeah am good' she wrote.

"Good" he wrote back. "Little stunned by what your mom said tho o.0 " she wrote across two pages.

"So am I XP" he wrote. "Pretend it never happened?"

"What happened? ;)" she wrote back. Bellamy then drew a massive smiley face on his next page making Clarke laugh.

"Walking O to school tomoz?" She wrote.

"Yep"

"Mind if I tag along?"

"If you must XD" he grinned as he showed her the page.

"I must :)" she wrote, smiling back. _The funny thing is the last time they talked through paper was when they were grounded about five years ago when they skipped school and went out the state to go find Bellamy's father by bus, they're plan failed like because they didn't find him but they were still grounded and in a lot of trouble. So when they were sent to their room they would talk using this method killing a lot of trees like but they were having fun. And if they were lucky their parents wouldn't check on them often so they could climb over to each other's rooms. Fun times._

...

That night Bellamy didn't sleep well. Something was missing from his bed. _You know what_. A part of his brain said but the other part said _don't be ridiculous_. Bellamy kept waking up and rolling over and repeating till he finally fell asleep about four but was woke up at seven by his phone beeping. He rolled over to grab his phone slapping his night stand to find it. He squinted at the brightness as he struggled to read a text from his new coach.

"Hi all, sorry for the early text but I wanted to tell you that morning practice was cancelled and is now after school instead, see you then. ~Thanks MK"

_MK? Hmm sounds familiar_. Bellamy thought. Wow no practice he can have a lie in and catch up on sleep; he can get his mom to take Octavia to school because she's got a doctor's appointment before work and O's school is on the way. He relaxed into his sheets trying to get cosy again. _Shit_ he thought. _Clarke_. He could have just left her to walk but he couldn't do that to her.  
He got up and opened the curtains. He hissed at the brightness burning his eyes. He put his dressing gown on and strolled into the hallway and turned into Octavia room.

"Octavia" he whispered. "Time to get up"

She mumbled something before rolling over.

"Come on O don't make me get the water bucket" he threatened with a grin and when she didn't move he knew she knew he was bluffing. He had to up his game.

"Ok then, I'm going to get it" he said walking towards her door.

"Wait" she said swiftly sitting up. "I'm up" she growled.

"That's more like it" he smiled as he walked back in her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Is mom taking me to school?"Octavia said rubbing her eyes as she stretched and stood up.

"She would have done but because my football practice has been rescheduled to after school; which reminds me I need to tell Cage but I'm gonna take you to school because Clarke is walking with us" he explained and she smirked.

"I'll pretend I listened to that and I shall nod and smile" she said nodding and smiling. She did listen but the only part she cared about was that fact Bellamy was taking her too school because of Clarke, _this is such a rom-com. _

"You should listen to me all the time I am your brother"

"I'm sorry what?" She grinned walking towards her door.

"That's it I'm getting the bucket" Bellamy said getting up from her bed and she sprinted out her room into the bathroom. Bellamy smiled and shook his head.

"You were lucky Blake" he teased as he grinned and shook his head.

"Yeah yeah" she yelled from the bathroom.

Bellamy went back to his room and grabbed his phone and dialled Cage.

"Bellamy son! What can I do for you?"

"First of all sir I would appreciate if you didn't call me son given the fact you are only 8 years older than me" he said as nicely as possible. Bellamy never liked being called son; to him being called son reminded him of his father when he called him that and we all know how that ended; besides he didn't want to be called son by this bastard anyway.

"My father used to call you son Bellamy. Would you rather me call you boy because at eighteen you are still a boy" Cage explained with a disappointed tone but Bellamy knew he was being sarcastic. It was true Dante did used to call him son but Dante was like an actual father to Bellamy but he also left too, well retired but still left.

"Son is fine" Bellamy said calmly.

"Good now what is it I can do for you... Son" he said and Bellamy could practically feel his smug grin though the phone .

"I will be late to work tonight sir as my morning practice has been cancelled and is now after school" Bellamy said. Knowing Cage he would probably make him work double shift just to make up an hour or so lost time.

"That's fine why don't you take the day off actually"

"Really sir... What's the catch?" Bellamy asked suspiciously.

"No catch, consider it a gift from your generous boss" Cage said.

"Thank you sir"

"No problem kiddo" and he hung up.

"Twat" Bellamy growled at his phone.

...

Clarke was tired for some reason she didn't sleep well either. Did she miss sleeping with Bellamy? (In a very platonic way of course) _nah. Maybe._ Clarke did her morning routine, got up, brushed teeth, got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom" she said entering the kitchen as her mother was sat at the breakfast bar eating cereal and reading a newspaper.

"Morning hun" Abby said. "You look different?" Her mother observed her. Clarke was wearing some of the new clothes she bought on Saturday morning. She was wearing a blue jean mini skirt with a light blue vest top that showed off a bit of cleavage and had a jean jacket to go on top.

"One of the new outfits I bought on Saturday" she shrugged as she went to the cupboard and got a bowl out and poured some cereal in it.

"Isn't it a bit revealing?"

"Yeah but Bellamy said I should show some skin if I want Finn to notice me"

"Bellamy is a typical male always thinking with his penis. Clarke you don't need some revealing clothes to get a boy to like you, if he really likes you he wouldn't care about that and would fall or your personality" her mother explained.

"Wow err mom I don't know what to say"

"Just promise me you won't fall into the wrong group because of the way you dress"

"I won't mom I promise"

"Good and always carry pepper spray because you can never be too careful with teenage boys" her mother sort of laughed she was serious but she wanted to make it light hearted.

"I won't but even if I don't have the spray I know my S.I.N.G from Miss Congeniality. Stomach, instep, nose and groin" she assured her mother and her mother laughed.

"That's my girl" Abby smiled.

"Lincoln took the car again. "How are getting to school? Do you need a lift?" Abby asked Clarke as she poured her milk in the bowl.

"No mom I don't want to make you late for work, Bellamy is giving me a lift" she said.

"On that death trap?"

"It's not a death trap mom it's a bike"

"I'm just saying you remember what happened two years ago" she warned.

"Bellamy was immature back then granted he still is; he has surprisingly matured since then, he was just showing off his knew because he had a new bike; common among teens" Clarke explained.

"Fine but be careful" Abby said.

"I will" Clarke assured her.

"Crap, its quarter to eight I have to go" Abby said quickly supping her milk. She grabbed her bag and gave Clarke a quick kiss on her head.

"Have a good day at school" she said as she grabbed her coat and went out the door leaving Clarke on her own. Clarke finished her breakfast, put her shoes on and grabbed her bag and coat before leaving her house to go next door.

She walked up the steps to Bellamy's house and knocked on his door.

"Hey" she said when he opened the door.

"Hey just give me a-" He paused as he looked her up and down.

"You look great" he said.

"Thanks" she blushed a bit.

"I know my fashion" he smiled proudly.

"Wow a boy who knows his fashion who is neither gay or a designer"

"I could secretly be one"

"What gay? I knew it!" She teased and he glared.

"You knew what I meant"

"I know" she laughed.

"Come on O lets go" Bellamy shouted and Octavia appeared next to him at the door.

"Ready"

...

Walking down the road, Clarke and Bellamy again both held the two handles of Bellamy's bike as Octavia happily sat then enjoying being pulled along.

"So Octavia any good subjects today?" Clarke asked.

"As far as I know there's no good subjects" she laughed.

"Spoken like a true Blake" Clarke chucked.

"What you trying to say princess? We hate school?" He said with a smirk.

"Err yah" she grinned and he laughed.

"Fair enough"

"So what's going on with Lucas then I didn't hear about Fridays show and tell, did he like the car" Clarke asked the younger Blake.

"Well he liked the car but I don't like him anymore" she said and Clarke could see a sly smile creep up on the corner of Bellamy's mouth. _He's happy_ she thought.

"But then there's Atom" she smiled dreamily and Clarke had never seen Bellamy's smile drop so quick.

"Oh look a shop I'll get your lunch in this shop while you guys do girl talk" Bellamy said stopping suddenly as he left Clarke to hold his bike. Clarke and Octavia laughed at his hast action.

"Boys" they said.

"So who's this Atom?" Clarke said intrigued.

"He's a new student came on Friday. He's super cute he has dark hair and wears a cool leather jacket, he's also a few months older than me so he's already eleven. And the best part is he asked me out!" she beamed.

"That's great, I teck it you said yes?"

"Duh" she said and the two high fived.

"He sounds nice; a little bad boy with his leather jacket" Clarke laughed. "Wow reminds me of Bellamy" Clarke laughed.

"Ugh please don't say that I don't want to date someone like my brother" Octavia said pulling a face.  
"Besides Bellamy's not really that much of a bad boy in fact more of a good boy because don't tell him I told you this but his early morning practice was cancelled but he's walking me to school for you so you're not on your own" Octavia said. _Wow_ She thought. _How sweet_. Before Clarke could reply Bellamy reappeared from the shop with two sandwiches, two drinks and two bags of crisp. He gave one of each thing to Octavia and put it in her bag and then put the rest in his bag that was hanging on his bike handle.

"So have you girls stopped talking about boys" he said almost in disgust, this is not a topic he wants to discuss with his sister.

"Yes" the girls sighed.

"Good" he smiled and the two girls shook their head with a grin.

"Boys" they both say again rolling their eyes.

They approached Octavia elementary school. She kissed Bellamy good bye and gave Clarke a hug before running over to a boy in a leather jacket who Clarke presumes is Atom. Bellamy curses under his breath at the sight but he looked at Clarke and he knew he had to let go.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. He passed her his bag to put on her back and then he gave her his helmet. They got in the bike and drove to school.

"Thinking about Finn again princess?" Bellamy almost sighed.

"No why?" Clarke asked confused. Funny she wasn't thinking about Finn.

"I was just asking because your holding on awful tight" Bellamy said.

"I thought you liked to snuggle" she teased.

"Oh I love to snuggle, you know better than anyone" he teased back.

"Yeah and considering its me you snuggled with I saw you enjoyed it if you know what I mean" she said and Bellamy felt his face grow red. He knew she was smirking he could just feel it. So he had a little blood rush to a place we do not mention twice in one afternoon but it was all sorted when he got his head on straight.

"Don't deny it you loved it" he laughed.

"Oh yeah totes" she chuckled.

"Did you just say totes?" He laughed in disbelief.

"I did" she admitted scrunching up her face but she still laughed.

"God you might as well have said totes amaze-balls" he chuckled.

"But they were" she teased making Bellamy snort.

"Dirty stuff coming from a v"

"I'm not a virgin, pffft" she lied.

"Please Clarke I'm your best friend I'm pretty sure id know if you lost it"

"I could off and not told you" she defended.

"Lost it to who? Pretend Finn?" he teased.

"Shut up" she said making him laugh.

They talked pretty much all the way to school, well more liked yelled over the wind. Clarke forgot to ask about be dropped off on the corner so they're not seen together but that fear was gone especially since Saturday at the party when Finn saw Bellamy and her rolling around in the sand.  
They pulled up into the school car park and people were staring at them. When they parked Clarke took off Bellamy's helmet and handed it to him and then gave him his bag back.

"Err why is everyone staring" Clarke asked feeling paranoid.

"Well knowing Finn or someone at the beach party by now has probably spread a rumour about us dating judging by what they saw on Saturday" Bellamy explained. "Because I'm popular most gossip about me goes round before you can say hot cakes" Bellamy continued.

"I can see that" Clarke said. "What do we do tell everyone the rumours aren't real?" she said and Bellamy gasped.

"They're not real? I thought we had something special" he teased and Clarke glared. "Ok I have a plan. Follow my lead" he said and he put his arm around her.

"Err what are you doing" she asked and he whispered something in her ear and she nodded. This should be fun.

...

"My god is that-?" Jasper started.

"Clarke and Bellamy" Raven continued.

"Together!" Monty added.

The three teens couldn't believe their eyes as they saw two of their bestest friends walking down the hallway hand in hand. Sure they were glad it happened but shocked at that fact they fricking lied to them.

"Looks like 'were just friends' is out the window" Raven said.

"It seems we're having a talk with them later" Monty said.

"A serious one"

...

They walked into school looking like the couple rumoured to be. They looked happy like any couple was holding hands down the hallway. They walked past students who stared, some clapped and some girls glared with envy while some boys to Clarke surprised also actually looked jealous. Did dating Bellamy make her popular? Or was it the clothes? Either way she kinda liked the attention. Sadly it will end about lunch time. You see before when Bellamy whispered to Clarke he said that should stage a 'break up' in front of Finn so he knows Clarke is single. _Should be fun_ she reminded herself. But she was nervous. What if she doesn't know what to say, or how to act. She was over thinking this. Bellamy walked her to lesson and kissed her cheek when he left her at her class. Her cheek tingled where he kissed her. She shook her head and walked into her class room. _Ugh biology first thing in the morning_ she thought. _Oh what fun_. She sat in her seat next to Wells who stared at her with smirk plastered on his face and shook his head.

"So the princess and the rebel king got together after all considering you said 'were just friends' and 'never going to happen'" Wells said showing her a picture Raven sent him of Bellamy and her walking down the hallway holding hands.

"Princess and the rebel king? What are you five?" She growled.

"Well he calls you princess which many know of and he he's the King bad boy of the school" Wells explained. She had to admit he made a good point.

"To be honest that sounds wrong shouldn't I be a queen if I was with a king. I mean it's alright if you call me a queen and Bellamy a prince because that's right but I should be a queen" she explained.

"Oh so you want to be with your king then your majesty" he smirked and she hit him.

"No it's not like that, let me explain"

...

After telling Wells about her and Bellamy 'dating' was all an act to get Finns attention and how the past two days she spent with him was for chemistry tutoring and giving her pointers on how to attract Finn; she walked out of her Biology class feeling drowsy because as much as she liked science she just hated Biology. Her next class after that was English. But alas lunch had arrived and in a mere few minutes she and Bellamy would be breaking up. She was nervous. _It won't go wrong will it? No course not_; she told herself. Walking into the canteen she saw her friends on their usual table and as she walked over to them she was greeted with smirks. Before she reached the table she saw Wells briefly explained the situation and their smirks dropped making her smile.

"Fake?!" Raven exclaimed to her as she sat down.

"What the actual fuck?" Monty said.

"Chill out guys I told you were friends and I like Finn"

"Fine I believe you" Monty sighed.

"Thank you" she said as her phoned buzzed.

"Right time to break up Bellamy. Coming?" She asked and they all jumped up and followed behind her.

...

Bellamy was nervous; he has never broken up with someone before. It's always been neutral. He knew they hadn't rehearsed anything but he needed to play the part right as he can't be the one who gets dumped because he'll get pegged as soft or weak and if he does the dumping especially if he gets caught up an starts being mean he'll be seen as a dick to Clarke. He took a deep breath and sent Clarke a message telling her to come to his lockers as Finn was here now, so the performance can begin.

...

She walked up to Bellamy and a few of his friends who included Finn, Wick and two other guys from the team she didn't know. Raven, Jasper, Maya, Harper, Monty and Wells were all watching from the end of the hallway. Clarke took a deep breath and started it.  
"Jack ass" pushed him. "Why are you spreading rumours about our sex life around"

"Shit that travels fast" she heard one of the guys she didn't know say.

"I didn't spread nothing" he said with a smug grin. He was quite good. She panicked what does she say next.

"Ok spread anymore 'nothing' rumours and I'll spread 'little' nothing rumours about; if you know what I mean" she spat and all the guys went 'ooo' and laughed. _Shit why did she say that, that was mean_. She was about retract it but then he said.

"Princess please your still a fucking v, the only D's you've seen is the ones on your bra tag" he said but he instantly regretted it. All the guys but Finn went 'ohhh'. Clarke face turned slightly red and she stormed off. Tears were in her eyes.

"shit son" one dude said.

"Fuck Clarke wait. I'm sorry" he chased down the hallway. She was aiming for her friends but he caught up to her so they were still in sight of the guys and her friends.

"Clarke I'm so sorry I got caught up in what you said"

"The sad thing is you're right" she said and before she knew it tears were pouring out her eyes.

"No no no no don't cry please don't cry" he said holding her. "I'm so sorry I'll make it right I'll go tell the guys you broke up with me" he said and Clarke smiled a bit.

"Really?"

"Really really" he said and he kissed the top of her head and she unwrapped his arms from around her and wiped her eyes and looked at all the guys who were watching them from a far.

"Then again Finn looks pretty concerned" Clarke smiled to him.

"Might get a pity date eh princess" he smiled back.

"Shut up" she grinned. He looked her face and saw a rouge tear and out of habit when Octavia used to cry, he put his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tear with his thumb. She nodded to say thanks.

"Right I'll go make amends" he said and they parted. He walked back to his friends who all had curious faces.

"So? What happened?" Finn said.

"What do you think happened genius; we broke up" Bellamy growled almost trying to play the part.

"Geez I was just asking" Finn defended before him and the two guys walked away down the hall.

"You ok man?" Wick asked him.

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm good" Bellamy assured him.

"Okay" Wick nodded before walking away.

"Wait Wick! Can you keep a secret?" Bellamy yelled after him.

"Yeah"

"Me and Clarke weren't really dating were just really good friends in fact she doesn't like me at all she likes Finn and I should be okay with that but at the beach party it was the reason why I got wasted and now I don't know" he rambled quickly before leaning back on his locker.

"Whoa that's a lot" Wick said processing what Bellamy said.

"Bro I think your jealous" Wick laughed.

"Me! Jealous! Pfft please"

"I err mean in f-friend kinda way, where you're just sad your best friend is more focused on getting Finn and not concentrating on your friendship"

"Yeah maybe" Bellamy sighed.

"Come let's get some food" Wick said nudging Bellamy who stopped leaning on the lockers and followed him.

...

After Bellamy ate lunch he had one lesson before he had his hour break where he'd leave to pick up Octavia. Clarke was really bugging him about it. It was probably easier to tell her what he does on Mondays and Fridays but he had a feeling she would forget to wait at quarter to three. Not that he was being mean it's just she had a terrible memory. He remembers when his family first moved next to the Griffin house hold, it took Clarke 5 months to get his name right after he kept telling her, she just kept forgetting and was calling him Bell, Bellweeny, Amy-now that he thinks about it she was probably just calling him names. So that was a terrible example but we all have that one friend who forgets things. He walked out of the west entrance to the car park. As he strolled to his bike a certain blonde was stood there. She lifted her head from her phone and looked at him. His heart beat sped up as she did.

"What? You look surprised?" She smiled.

"Uh no no I just thought you would forget that's all" ha admitted.

"Please Bellamy I'm doing this"

"Alright. Helmet and bag" he said handing them to her with a toothy grin.

"On day you're going to have a smaller bag and a helmet for yourself" she chuckled.

"And one day you're not going to complain that I put your safety first over mine" he laughed.

"Fair enough, thank you for being so selfless Bellamy and not the self indulged man whore I know you to be. Giving me the helmet to save my life instead of yours was just so noble" she grinned making him laugh.

"Man whore? Please you would love to be all up in this" he said gesturing to himself.

"Oh yes I really would how did you know?"

"Intuition" he grinned. She slapped his arm playfully making him laugh. They then got on the bike and they rode away.

...

"What are these two up too?" He pondered as he watched them chat.

"I don't know sir" the boy replied.

"Get in your car and follow them"

"Yes sir"

"Don't let that Blake boy corrupt one of our best students" Principle Theolonious Jaha ordered as the two drove away.

...

They were about to turn the corner for Octavia's elementary school when Bellamy noticed something wrong.

"Were being followed" he said.

"What by who?" Clarke said about to turn around.

"Don't turn around it will look suspicious" he ordered.

"Are you tricking me again?" She sighed.

"No I swear we are"

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"Well considering we went round three round-abouts and this person has neither over taken or changed lanes, plus whoever it is they have sped up to keep up" He explained.

"Wow ok what do we do?"

"We need to lose em' any ideas in where to go?"

"There's some traffic up ahead we can weave in and out of cars while they will be stuck"

"You surprise me sometimes" he grinned.

"Well I've always wanted to be in an actual car chase before. Plus having a cop for a father helps you plan out your options" she smiled as he weaved them in and out of cars. Bellamy looked in the mirror and saw the car was stuck at the back.

"We did it" he beamed.

"Woo" she yelled.

They did a slight detour back to Octavia's school or as Bellamy likes to call it 'taking the scenic route'. They stopped outside and got off the Bike.

"This is what you do? Pick Octavia up?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Aww isn't that sweet but you could have told me instead of taking me with you"

"Meh I thought it'd be more fun to show you. Plus to be honest I thought you would forget" he admitted.

"Fair enough I can be quite forgetful... Err what's your name again?" She teased making him laugh. Kids poured out of the main doors of the school running to their parents or siblings in Bellamy's case.  
He saw Octavia walking towards them holding hands with a boy who he presumed was this _Atom_ she liked. Bellamy gritted his teeth. The kid was wearing a leather jacket and looked older than ten maybe twelve.

"Hey bro" Octavia said as she approached.

"Hey O" Bellamy said going down on one knee to hug her. "Who's your friend?" He asked with a fake smile turning to the boy going into over protective brother mode.

"This is Atom" she introduced.

"Atom, funny like the microscopic atoms that make up things; funny how atoms can come apart sometimes" he patronised.

"Atom this is my over protective brother Bellamy and his girlfriend Clarke" she smirked and Bellamy choked. That will teach him.

"Ha right she wishes" he mumbled.

"Ignore him. Atom it's nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you" Clarke said.

"Nice to meet you Clarke and Bellamy of course" Atom smiled.

"So how old are you Atom?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm eleven I had my birthday in September so I'll be turning twelve in seven months" Atom said.

"So what are your intentions with my sister?" Bellamy patronised.

"Bellamy!" Clarke and Octavia exclaimed.

"Well I wanted to invite her over for dinner tonight" Atom explained awkwardly. "So I thought I um would ask for your permission, for her to come over" Atom asked quietly trailing off when Bellamy crossed his arms.

"You know mom expects you at the cafe" he said to Octavia ignoring Atom.

"Yes but please Bell cant you ask her if it's ok?" She said doing her best puppy eyes. "Pwease Bell"

"Not the eyes; Clarke?"

"If it were up to me I would let her go" she said.

"What?" Bellamy asked at the same time Octavia responded "Really?"

"Yeah it's just dinner they're eleven, besides his parents will there right?" And Atom nodded. "So stop being the over protective brother and give your sister a little freedom" Clarke said. Bellamy stood there for a second debating with himself on what to do.

"Fine" he agreed taking out his phone texting his mother about Octavia not going to the cafe. She replied almost instantly and told him to tell her to have fun and that she loves her.

"Mom says ok have fun and she loves you"

"Thanks Bell" Octavia hugged him before she and Atom started to walk to his moms car.

"Have her back before nine mister" Bellamy yelled after them.

"Sir yes sir" he yelled back.

"And don't sass me" Bellamy yelled making the two kids laugh.

"Wow overprotective Bellamy is a side I do not like although Octavia is a good kid so good job" Clarke laughed.

"So I guess we better get back to school then" Bellamy sighed.

"How about we not?" She said.

"Clarke Griffin are you suggesting we skip the last fifty minutes of history?" He gasped sarcastically.

"Yes because you are top of the class and I'm second best, we can afford to skip one lesson" she beamed.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive" she stated.

"Wow I've never seen your rebellious side before princess and I've seen a lot of sides to you but you know what I like it"

"Why thank you now let's go on and drive before I change my mind"

"I know just the place to go. But you gonna have to close your eyes" he said.

"Fine" she sighed closing her eyes as she put the helmet on and hoped on behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the second chapter I promised you guys.**

**...**

After 10 minutes of driving they arrived at a place unknown to Clarke as she kept her eyes closed like Bellamy said. She did know where they were but she knew they were in some sort of forest area as she kept walking on leaves and mud.

"Here" he said after a few minutes of walking. She took the helmet off and opened her eyes.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know it was still here" Clarke beamed excitedly. What was she looking at you wonder? Well it was a tree house, a tree house built for Clarke and Bellamy when they were 8. _Marcus and Jake spend most of their time during summer building this for them. Why did they build it in a forest you ask? Well the year before the two families were supposed to go aboard on holiday but it got cancelled so they decided to go camping here in this woods. With a gas station that had indoor plumbing round the corner they thought they would give it a go. There is a lake a few feet further into the forest to swim. So of course that holiday worked out in the end. Marcus and Jake promised a young Clarke and Bellamy a tree house but never got round to it. And with Auroras pregnancy with Octavia made it harder to build it until the summer after Octavia was born they finally built it. Clarke and Bellamy used to sleep, eat, play and talk (mainly share secrets) in there and they had a few great summers in there. That was until they became teens and it was a little more awkward to do all the things they did especially with Bellamy being so distant. So being back again brought up old memories. _

"Yeah it's still here; I sometimes come here to think when I get stressed" he said.

"After you" Bellamy said as Clarke nodded and climbed the ladders. Bellamy shortly followed.

"Wow look at the view" Clarke said as she looked out the small square hole that was the window.

"View from down there was nice too" he teased with a smirk and she nudged him.

"No I'm serious I can see a lot of trees that would be great to draw in this light" she smiled. Bellamy was fascinated at how interested she was in the view. It made him miss the good old days telling secrets and what not. He sat in the corner and looked at Clarke how was looking out the window. He did know what happened maybe it was the tree house and how they used to tell each other everything but he blurted:

"She was the reason why he left"

"What?" She asked.

"My dad he left because of my mom" he said looking at the floor of the tree house.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked as she moved to sit next to him.

"You said I've been distant so I'm telling you my secrets, ones I told myself never to tell anyone but you were right were best friends and you deserve to know the truth" he explained.

"You don't have to if you don't want too" she said putting and arm on his shoulder and he moved his head to the side so it rested on her hand that was on his shoulder.

"No it's about time I told you. You see my dad was the one who was mainly working in the family and after my mom asked to borrow a thousand dollars he knew something was up. It turns out my mom was doing drugs. And she became so addicted that she went crazy if she didn't have any"

"Bellamy I'm sorry" Clarke said softly taking her hand off his shoulder and entwining it with his.

"Don't be it was her fault. When Octavia was born my dad told me to look out for her in case things get intense and they did. Just after Octavia turned one my mom tried to kill her because she didn't get her daily dose" he gulped. He had never told anyone before and to have it put in the open made him feel a lot better.

"Oh my god"

"I then hit her over the head with a vase to get her to stop. Not my proudest moment but it had to be done. A few weeks later my dad left and he told me to watch my sister constantly. I hated my mom for hurting my dad and sister and wanted nothing to do with her. I attempted to run away but then I thought that my sister needs me and I returned. After talking with my mom she went to rehab and eventually got over her addiction. She had to take up three jobs though to help pay towards the mortgage and her rehab bill"

"That's why we never saw your mom that much" she commented.

"Yeah its why I had to watch my sister because my mom wasn't around. But I needed your help when I was 11 because then I got my first job doing paper round. Didn't pay much but it was a lot for just delivering papers. I got my first real world job when I was begging on the streets at 14. Dante Wallace had given me a job as his assistant. He was like a second father to me and then he retired and I had no one. You know I'd give anything to see my dad again. He was a good man who could take the pressure my mom put him through" he sighed tears in his eyes. Clarke squeezed his hand to assure him.

"Well you always have me" she placed a kiss on the side of his head.

"Yeah I do" he smiled gratefully. "You know I also got into my first fight when I was 14 against a grown man"

"Holy crap did you win?"

"Yeah actually. My mom one of her three jobs she used to do was something she was not proud of. She was a stripper" he paused and Clarke's jaw dropped. "Yeah I know a stripper but believe it or not it paid enough for her to buy off the house and cover her bills. But one day she brought one dude home and I heard from my room that he got a bit rowdy with her and he started to hit her so I ran down stairs and punched him. He tried to hit me back of course but being fourteen I was quicker and smaller so I could dodge his throws. He may have given me a black eye but you should have seen what I did to him" he sort of laughed at the end trying to lighten the mood.

"Wow thank you for sharing that with me Bellamy, that must have taken a lot to tell me"

"It did but I value our friendship more" he smile at her and she returned the gesture. "So..." He began with a smirk. "Your turn"

"What?"

"It's only fair. Remember when we were younger we used to have turns telling each other secrets. I've shared a while life's worth so get talking" he laughed.

"Fine err do you remember Scott?"

"Yeah the dude I gave- I mean had a black eye the day after he broke up with you" he covered but not very well.

"I knew you gave him the black eye"

"He deserved it" he growled.

"He did but anyway I made it to second base with him"

"Ooo second base, so Virgininy" he laughed.

"Ok one 'Virgininy' is not even a real word and two Mr. big shot how many people have you slept with. Thousands" She exaggerated.

"Well for me to sleep with that many girls I would have had to start sleeping with girls when I was at least 11 and I didn't even know what a bra was used for back then"

"Well you never know you could be like Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother and have a different girl very night" she argued.

"True, I'm good but not that good"

"True" she agreed.

"Hey, you're not meant to agree" he said and she laughed.

"Sorry Bellamy you are a sex god" she laughed.

"Much better" he grinned.

"So come on cough up? How many people have you slept with?"

"Believe it or not I've only slept with three people"

"Only three, Bellamy Blake have we been lying about all those sexual encounters" she smirked.

"Yes and if this gets out I'm going to kill you"

"You love me too much to kill me" she teased.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't" he smirked. "So your turn. Why does Lexa hate you so much?"

"I don't know but I might have an idea why"

"Pretell"

"Well in middle school Lexa was kind our friend wasn't she?" And he nodded.

"Well more your friend" he commented.

"Yeah well one day you know that hide and seek tournament we did with, Jasper, Raven, Monty, Wick and a few other people including Lexa well we thought we'd hide together and well she kissed me not that I was complaining" she said an Bellamy snorted.

"You kissed?"

"Yeah but the I kinda rejected her so now she took most of my friends so that Probably why she hates me plus after that we kinda ended up being mean to each other anyway"

"Wow so my best friend is a lesbian" he teased.

"No in bi-curious, bisexual if you will"

"Lesbian" he 'coughed'.

"I'm not lesbian"

"Bull shit" he 'coughed' again.

"If I was a lesbian could I do this-" she said and she was on his lips before he knew what was happening. They relaxed into the kiss it was quite messy but it felt right not that either of them would admit that. After a few seconds she pulled apart from him and kept eye contact with him. For a moment it was nice but then it got awkward so Bellamy broke their moment of silence with a smirk.

"You've been waiting to do that all day haven't you" he teased and she punched his arm playfully while he pretended to be hurt.

"Damn so I slept with a lesbian, wow maybe I am Barney Stinson" he grinned.

"Wait a sec you slept with-" she paused; well it obviously wasn't her. "Lexa!"

"Yeah" he said slowly.

"Whoa what? when? why?"

"Err maybe a year and a half ago or maybe just over. I dunno. She was mad at Finn and wanted to forget him so she attempted to get me in bed and I was like I'm not that kind of guy and she just dived on me so I had no choice"

"No choice! You could have pushed her off" she raised her voice.

"Well we were in a tight space, why are you getting so angry?" he defended.

"I'm not" she huffed lowering her voice.

"Wait are you jealous?" He smirked. _(Yes)_

"What no!" She denied. "I'm just disappointed that you slept with my mortal enemy"

"Well you can sleep with my mortal enemy"

"You don't have any enemy's and besides I want my first time to be with some I like or in a relationship with"

"Yeah I guess your first time should be special. My first was with Lily you know my childhood girlfriend. Before she left at the start at high school she wanted me to remember her as my first" Bellamy said with a smile at the corner of his lips. _Bellamy actually loved Lily. He first met Lily in middle school and they hit it off. It took him a while to ask her out because she was friends with Clarke and if it didn't work out Clarke would be stuck in the middle. But lucky for him he and Lily went out for four years. Before he learned she was moving away, he was pretty sure he wanted to go to high school with her and college and maybe even marry her and that was one of times Bellamy was sure of what he wanted to do with his life when everything was to an extent; normal._

"Oh yeah Lily. I miss her I've not seen her in ages"

"Yeah. Although as much as I love-d Lily I would prefer to see my father come back over her"

"Well you might be surprised anyone of them could come back at any second" she argued.

"True but also at any second a pig might fly past the window and that's not happening anytime soon" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"You never know someone could be having a barbeque nearby. Flying pork chops could be classed as a pig flying" she grinned and he laughed.

"Get cooking then woman"

"Excuse me? You are the chef between the two of us all I can make is breakfast you take Home Ec. You can cook really good"

"Well I am good, plus your toast was a little dry that day" he smirked.

"Hey at least I made you breakfast"

"Well maybe I should cook for you sometime and you have a taste of my fabulous food" he grinned.

"I think that would be nice, just let me know when and where"

"Great"

"What time is it?" Clarke asked.

"Ten to four" he said looking at his watch.

"Crap your gonna be late for practice"

"I could skip it only the new teacher anyway" he said.

"No!" She exclaimed a bit loudly. "Err I mean you have to go"

"Why?"

"Because I say so let's go"

"Fine" he sighed as they both start to climb down the ladder.

...

They arrived at Ark High 20 minutes later. He was only ten minutes late. They ran into the locker room. Bellamy threw his things on the bench and handed Clarke the key to his locker. She opened his locker and took his practice jersey and shorts out. When she turned around Bellamy was already stood there in his boxers. Clarke pushed any rogue thoughts out her mind of Bellamy chest and the rest of his body because let's be honest even as his best friend she knows he has a good body. He smirked at her.

"Like what you see princess"

"If you call an arrogant big headed asshole likeable then yes Bellamy I do"

"Knew it!" He grinned. He quickly dressed himself and grabbed some padding from the box and he and Clarke ran out on to the pitch. Bellamy stopped suddenly as a smile crept on Clarke's face.

"Is that-?" He trailed off as he looked out onto the field at his teammates with the new coach.

"Yep, happy belated birthday" he smiled. A wide grin appeared on Bellamy's face.

"You got my dad to be the new coach?" He asked.

"Yeah well me and Jasper did. We wanted to get you something special so we tracked down your father using my dad's old cop buddies but it turns out we had to wait till Shumway moved schools so that's why this is late" she explained. It may have been the moment or the gift but he kissed her. It was short and sweet that sent butterflies through Clarke's stomach.

"Thank you" he said leaning his forehead against hers before running towards the team. Clarke lips tingled where his once was, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and sat down in the stands.

"We saw that" a voice said behind her and she turned around.

"'Friends' huh?" Wells said as he and Monty smirked.

"Yes. Aren't you guys supposed to be on the field?"

"Nah, coach already spoke to us earlier" Monty explained.

"Ah ok"

"That was a nice thing you and Jasper did" Wells said.

"It was wasn't it?" She smiled as she saw Bellamy and Marcus reunite.

...

He kept running towards the middle of the pitch. As he approached them Marcus turned his head and saw him coming. His first reaction was surprise, especially when Bellamy bear hugged him.

"Whoa something you want to tells us about you and coach Kane, Bellamy?" Murphy joked making the team chuckle but Bellamy ignored them.

"Bellamy" Kane smiled.

"Dad" Bellamy said smiling back as he hugged him a again.

"Glad you're happy bro" Jasper said.

"Thanks dude" Bellamy said as he turned around and gave Jasper a bro hug.

"You're so grown up, I only just recognised you. How's your mom?" Marcus asked.

"Sober" he replied.

"Good good" he smiled. "Guys practice is over, I'm going to spend time with my son" Marcus said and he put his arm Bellamy's shoulders as they walked and talked.

Bellamy quickly got changed, then Marcus and him continued down the school hallway.

"I've missed you dad" Bellamy said.  
"I've missed you too son and your mom and little O, how is O by the way?" He asked.

"She fine; eleven this Saturday"

"Really eleven! I did realise I've missed so much of your lives"

"Its fine, the point is your here now we can start a new page. Because let's face it at eighteen I may be classed as an adult but I'm still a kid and I'll need my dad"

"Well I'm not going anywhere" Marcus said.

"Great when do you want to see mom and O?" Bellamy asked.

"Maybe give it a few days, so I can spend time with my son" Marcus replied, just as his phone buzzed. He read the message.

"Crap I gotta go" Marcus said.

"What why?" Bellamy asked.

"My boss from my other job. Take a rain check? Say coffee tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah I'm free for an hour before I have to work"

"Great see you kiddo" Marcus said ruffling Bellamy's hair before he left. Bellamy watched as his dad walked down the hallway and out the door of the school. He smiled to himself. _He has his dad back!_ He turned and started walking toward a grinning Clarke who was crouched back near the locker room door.

...

Clarke watched as Bellamy was reunited with his father and it was sweet. She was so happy for him. She followed them out the locker room but stayed at the door watching them walk and talk. She smiled to herself at the thought she made this happen for her friend and she was happy she did.

"Hey Clarke" Finn said coming out the locker room with a most of the team. He told them to go on while he stood with Clarke. When she didn't respond Finn looked at what she was staring at.

"It's nice isn't it" He said. "Bellamy told me about his dad leaving I'm glad to see him happy" he smiled.

"Yeah" she sighed happily.

"So I was thinking a lot about what happened on the beach the other night-" Finn started and Clarke swiftly turned her head towards him.

"You were?" She asked slightly worried.

"Yeah and I was wondering maybe you want to err go out with me tomorrow night?"

"You want to go out with me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"Oh my god yes" she squealed. "I mean yeah cool whatever" she covered badly.

"Cute" he smiled. "See you tomorrow" he said before walking away. Her overall thoughts of that moment you ask? Just one giant squeal with fireworks going off in her head. She leaned against some lockers grinning to herself; biting her lip as she slowly slid down the lockers to the floor.

"You look happy" Bellamy grinned approaching her.

"Well yeah literally the greatest thing just happened to me!" She beamed.

"Err you got Imagine Dragons tickets?" He chuckled.

"No but that would be awesome though. Finn asked me out. Our dates tomorrow night" she squealed.

"Wow ok are you sure it's a date?" He asked curiously.

"Uh yah, well he didn't say it was a date he said 'go out' which I assume is date"

"Guess you'll have to find out. But let's not panic about that. Come on I've got something to show you" he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bike.

...

"Waldenite?" She asked as they approached a building with 'Waldenite' plastered on it in flashing lights. She could tell it was a club by the people waiting in line to get in.

"Yep welcome to my place"

"Your place?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Ok my hang out spot"

"You mean the place where you pick up chicks"

"I might have bought a few girls a few drinks here but as you know I don't sleep with them"

"Aww I cant call you a man whore now"

"You can in school keep my rep up" he winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys" Jasper said as he Monty and Wells walked up to them.

"Err what are you guys doing here"

"Well one we hang out here too" Monty said.

"And two we followed you guys up here" Wells said.

"Not in a stalkerish way though" Monty laughed.

"Besides our lady friends are in there" Wells added.

"Oh yeah I heard about you and Sasha, nice one bro" Bellamy said giving Wells a bro fist. "So who's your lady friend Monty?"

"Err no one pfft"

"Harper" Jasper 'coughed' and Monty glared at him.

"Speaking of lady friends you must be special Clarke this is where Bellamy brings all the girls he likes" Jasper teased.

"Oh so you don't pick them up here you bring them here" she grinned. "Lying are we?" She teased.

"Ok so I don't pick up all the girls here I take some here. But just for the record I have only ever brought three girls here well four now" he defended.

"Yeah and one was his mother" Jasper laughed making the others laugh.

"The one time I bring her here and you tell everyone"

"That's what best friends are for" Jasper grinned.

"And here I thought I was the only best friend you had" Clarke said.

"Oh yeah you're the one and only" he chuckled.

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed while Monty and Wells started singing;

"I am the one and only, nobody I'd rather be"

"Well are we just going to stand around messing about or are you going to show me inside?" Clarke asked.

"Right yeah, follow me" Bellamy said.

"This is the club Miller works at"

"But he's not old enough"

"Neither are we but his family owns it and we have our 'id's'" he explained.

"Ah don't we have to wait in line?" She asked pointing at the long queue.

"Please" he said grabbing her hand as the five of them walked to the door where the bouncers are.

"Bellamy" the bouncer greeted.

"Sinclair what's up man?" Bellamy said bro hugging the bouncer named Sinclair.

"Bouncing as usual"

"Good good. Party of five my friend. This is Clarke, you know the others"

"Yes I do, fella's your girls are waiting inside along with Raven and her new man"

"Sweet" the said passing the three to get inside.

"So this is the girl you talk about, glad I finally get to meet you"

"You too" she smiled shaking his hand.

"Err lets go inside. See you later Sinclair" Bellamy said slightly flushed.

"You talk about me?" She smirked.

"oh look door lets go in" he said pushing the door open. As soon as he did the noise erupted outside. The music was booming the people were dancing and drinking and it's what? Like five o'clock? Clarke spotted her friends easily they were sat in the big booth in the V.I.P section. Clarke assumed Miller got them in there. Along in the booth was Wick, Raven, Maya, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Wells and Sasha.

"Are you guys drinking? On a school night?" Clarke asked.

"Lighten up Clarke it's just a few drinks" Raven shouted to her over the music.

"Besides not all of us are having a drink some of us have to drive" Bellamy yelled. "But I will pay for yours and Jaspers drinks tonight because what you guys did, I don't say this often but I love you guys" he shouted.

"Wow he's expressing feeling without being drunk, we must have gotten under his skin" Jasper teased.

"Clarke especially" Monty said to Wells. Clarke may have not heard him say it but she can lip read so she kicked him from under the table.

"Ow" he yelled.

"Oops" she smiled smugly.

"Fine I'll shut up" he sulked.

"Right what drinks do you want" Bellamy asked Clarke and Jasper.

"Coke for me please. I'm driving sadly" Jasper said.

"Same please"

"Come Clarke have a drink" Raven nudged her.

"Yeah Clarke you deserve it" Jasper said.

"Despite the fact you went over board at Finns party; this time actually taste the alcohol" Wells laughed.

"Well at least then I 'lightened up'" she defended.

"And threw up" Jasper commented making everyone giggle.

"Fine Beer please" she asked and Bellamy nodded.

"I'll go with you" Wick said. "Do you want another drink?" He asked Raven.

"Yes same please"

"Ok" he smiled.

"Anyone else?" He asked and they shook their heads.

"Good for now thanks" Monty said before Wick and Bellamy made their way through the crowd of people dancing to the bar.

"So where you been all day? We've not seen you since you ditched us in the break" Raven asked.

"I was with Bellamy" she admitted.

"Ooo" Monty teased.

"No no not like that he showed me something"

"Oh the thing why he's always late for history?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah"

"I already know about that" he admitted casually.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah I had to do it for him sometimes if he was busy" Jasper said.

"Aww sweet"

"Thanks for keeping ups in the dark guys" Raven laughed.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna tell you without Bells permission"

"Bells?" Wells asked with a raised brow.

"Bellamy I mean" she said.

"Right ok" Well said still with a raised brow.

"But isn't Bellamy usually back for history ten minutes late?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah well we kinda decided to skip"

"Kinda?! You _did_ skip, not kinda" Wells said.

"I know I'm ashamed"

"Don't be. You had fun right?" Raven said and Clarke nodded. "Then it's ok to be rebellious once in a while we've all done it" Raven stated and all of them mumbled in agreement.

"So where did you two 'lovebirds' go?" Monty asked intrigued.

"There's a tree house my dad and Bellamy's dad built years ago I've not been there in ages so it was nice to go back"

"Aww" Maya said snuggling up to Jasper who kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah it was nice and we had a nice chat and then we went to school and watch Bellamy reunite with his dad"

"And they kissed" Wells coughed with a smirk.

"You kissed!" Raven said shocked smacking her arm playfully.

"No way!" Sasha said.

"Wow" Harper said shocked.

"Yeah he kissed me out of happiness but that doesn't change anything because you know your good friends when you bounce back from two kisses"

"Two!?" Raven exclaimed.

"Ooo"

"But the best part is when Bellamy and Marcus were talking...Finn asked me out!" She beamed.

"Good for you Clarke" Harper said.

"Wow that's great" Monty lied.

"Yeah congrats glad you got the guy you wanted" Raven said ending the conversation just in time for Bellamy and Wick to come back with some drinks.

"Here ya go guys, now don't go drinking it fast, make it last the whole night" Bellamy joked putting down their drinks.

"Yeah right. Free drinks, one isn't going to last all night" Jasper laughed.

"Thanks" Raven smiled when Wick handed her the drink.

"No problem" he smiled back.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Wick asked as he sat back down next Raven passing her.

"Oh nothing, I was actually thinking about going for a dance" Raven said.

"I'll join you" Maya said.

"Yeah me too" Harper added and the three girls got up and started to move to the dance floor.

"Clarke, Sasha you coming?"

"Yeah in a bit" she procrastinated.

"Err yeah when I've finished this drink"

"Ok then" Raven said before leaving with Harper to the dance floor.

"Jasper hun come dance with me" Maya said.

"No you have fun I'll sit here"

"Come on please one dance" she flashed him a cheeky grin.

"No no you go" he said and she narrowed her eyes at him. So she sat on Bellamy's lap and ran her fingers through his hair. Jaspers eyes bulged at this point.

"Come on handsome me you dance then" she said in her best come hither voice.

"Fine I'll get on the stupid dance floor" Jasper sighed as he got up.

"I don't know if you can here this in here but..." Monty flicked his phone and they could only just hear the whipping sound it made. They all laughed while Jasper glared at Monty.

"At least I have a girlfriend" Jasper stuck his tongue out.

"Ooo"

"And he comes back" Bellamy laughed and high fived Jasper before he was dragged onto the dance floor.

After an hour or so everyone of their friends had gone on the dance floor but Bellamy and Clarke.

"Wanna dance princess?" He asked.

"No am good you go have fun"

"Come one, one dance and I won't do the moves on you" he smirked.

"As tempting as that sounds no, I don't dance"

"Ok whatever" he stood up and took his leather jacket and hoodie off and threw it at her. She jumped when it came toward her but she caught it and then glared at him making him laugh. Bellamy started dancing with their friends. From what Clarke could see she saw Bellamy and Raven were whispering well with this noise in the background more like shout whispering something to each other. She pondered what it would be about but they're friends so why would she worry. What's there to worry about anyway he's not you boyfriend her brain said. She ignored Herself as she took put her phone to check the time. Ten to seven. Wow they been in here that long? She texted her brother to make sure he knows she's safe and not to tell her mother where she is or she's dead. She turned her phone off and put it back in her bag and she looked back up at her friends only to see Bellamy dancing with some girl. A wave of jealousy played in her mind but she chose to ignore it. _It's just dancing_ she though_, two people dancing very close to each other, very intimately almost like dry humping_. Clarke didn't know what she was doing but she downed her drink and she walked over to where Bellamy was and started dancing. She bumped the girl out the way as she moved in front of Bellamy.

"What changed your mind? He yelled.

"Nothing really you guys looked like you were having fun" she lied and he raised her brow at her and shook his head smiling.

They must have been dancing for a good few hours because Clarke was tired, she was hot and sweaty and practically pressed up against Bellamy. She was actually having fun which is why her mother dragging Bellamy out the club by his ear was a surprise to her. She ran back to get her bag and his jacket and hoodie and followed them out and the rest followed her. She gave him his jacket and hoodie when her mother stopped dragging him. She turned on her phone and found 30 missed calls and 15 messages.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Clarke asked.

"Looking for my daughter who wouldn't return my calls" Abby said through gritted teeth. _Crap she was pissed_ Clarke thought.

"Mom listen it's not what you think" Clarke tried to assure her.

"Abby I can explain" Bellamy started.

"No need. I can't believe you would be so irresponsible to take my daughter out of school to a club for 21 and over when you are both under age. She could have gotten hurt. I always knew you were trouble Blake, ever since you became friends with my daughter it just took years of manipulation and bad parenting for you to corrupt my daughter"

"Mom it's not his-"

"Don't even get me started on you missy ill talk to you when we get home, get in the car!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Abby but bad parenting? Sure my dad left and my mom was a drug addict but up until my dad left they were the best parents they could be despite our problems. Even when my dad left my mom was a good mom she did the best she could and I helped her raise my sister and sure I was a bit rebellious every now and then but I always make up for it, so call me and my parents whatever you want but don't say they were bad parents because they weren't. And as for your daughter getting hurt. She wouldn't with me; if anybody hurt her I would hurt them. She means the world to me" Bellamy ranted leaving everyone shell shocked especially Abby and Clarke.

"Bellamy I-" Abby begun.

"No I think we're done here" Bellamy said storming away to his bike.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled after him as he rode off. Clarke looked at her mother before storming to the car.

"How did you even find us here?" She asked her mother when she walked over to unlock the car.

"Hey sis" Lincoln cringed sheepishly a hint of regret in his tone.

"I should have known" she spat through gritted teeth as plugged in her seat belt.

...

The car ride back to the Griffin house was awkward for Lincoln. He had to listen to Abby yelled at Clarke while Clarke sat there and ignored her by looking out the window. As they pulled up on driveway Abby continued to rant.

"Why would you do such a thing Clarke. I trusted you. How could you be so irresponsible and with the Blake boy too and-" until Clarke had enough.

"Enough mother I messed up, It wasn't Bellamy's idea mom, it was mine; I was the one who wanted to skip and be free for once and take the stress off. Yell at me all you want but don't insult Bellamy when he's done nothing wro-" she was rudely interrupted by a hand colliding with her cheek. Clarke immediately held her hand to her cheek where her mother's hand just was. She flashed a look of shock to her mother before it turned into a glare. She got out the car opened the door and ran to her room.

"Don't look at me like that it had to be done" Abby defended herself from Lincoln's stare.

"If you say so" he grimace as he got out the car.

...

Clarke was too angry to cry. But she did anyway. She paced up and down in her room tears streaming down her face, paranoid about Bellamy. Her mind raced. _Where did he go? Is he ok? The nerve of her mother to slap her._

"Ugh!" She growled before flopping down on her bed.

*_knock knock knock_* someone was knocking on her bedroom door. Her heart raced at the thought that it might be Bellamy but she doubted it. The knocks happened again but she chose to ignore them.

"Clarke I know you can hear me knocking" her brother said behind the door. "Can I come in?" He asks.

"Go away!" She snapped.

"Look Clarke I'm sorry ok. But she would have just yelled at you when you got home. Besides she was worried about you and she kinda scared me into telling her where you were" he explained but no answer.

"Please can I come in, I know you don't want to see me but you need someone to comfort you so it's time for me to be your big bro" when there was still no answer he added; "I brought cookie dough" after ten seconds of nothing Lincoln thought he had failed until he heard the sound of the door unlocking. The door opened and Lincoln noticed her puffy face and wet eyes so he flashed her a silly grin waving the cookie dough. She chuckled though her tears and hugged her brother.

...

Bellamy was mad, he was hurt and he was fed up. He went to the place where he feels all those things but helps distract him. He went his work place; Mountain Men Corporations. He thought he would catch the last hour or so of his shift to keep his mind busy. He drove round to the car park and parked his bike. It was quite chilly so he pulled the hood from his hoodie out from under his leather jacket and over his head. He walked round to the front of the building and was about walk in when he heard a scream. He ran to the corner of the building where the ally way is and paused, peering round the corner. It was quite dark but he could just about see that there was one man holding another at gunpoint and he had two other men with him who Bellamy assumed were guards. Bellamy's heart raced, this is actually happening. _Is that Cage?_ He thought.

"Please don't do this, I didn't mean to do it, it won't happen again" the man at gunpoint pleaded, his lips trembling. From what Bellamy could see the man's lips was bleeding and he had a black eye. He saw the man holding the gun smirk.

"Oh Carl, it most defiantly won't happen again" the man said.

_What won't happen again?_ Bellamy pondered. His train of thought was broken by the sound of the gun setting off. He inched closer to the wall to try and get a better glimpse. *_crack_* he stepped on a twig. He scrunched up his face at the noise. The man turned his head facing the corner where Bellamy is.

"Someone's there get them, we can't afford witnesses" Cage ordered the guards.

_Shit._ Bellamy thought when the two guards were racing towards him. So he ran. He raced back round the corner to the car park. He looked around for a place to hide but there was very few cars parked up. His heart pounded in his ears; he can't get caught. He ran to the nearest car and crouched behind it. He was thankful for his hood otherwise he would have been recognised. He heard footsteps heavily walking towards him.

"He can't of gone far, you go that way and I'll go this way" he heard one man say to the other. He recognised the voice its was Lovejoy one of Cages work associates in the office. _Since when did he guard Cage? Shit,_ Bellamy thought as the guard he recognised as Lovejoy made his way closer to the car Bellamy was hid behind. _Gotta think fast._ His eyes raced through the darkness looking for an escape route. _Under the car_ he thought. He dropped and rolled under the car. He didn't realise it but he was holding his breath as the footsteps manoeuvred round the car. The footsteps came to a stop and he froze. He saw one of the guards legs gone to the ground so he was on one knee. _Crap crap crap_. He panicked. He quickly and quietly shimmied toward the other side, rolled out from underneath it and scrambled up into a crouched position behind the back wheel so his feet were covered.

"Nothing here" Lovejoy said to the other guard.

"Nothing over here either" the other guard said.

"Alright lets go tell Cage the person got away" Lovejoy said and the two walked out the car park. Bellamy relaxed. _That was a close one._ He stood up and took a deep breath in before walking to his bike. He pulled his hood down, no need to hide now.

"Bellamy what a surprise" a familiar voice from behind him said. _Crap he spoke too soon_. Bellamy wished he would have dusted himself off first he looks crap.

"Hey Cage" Bellamy said slowly.

"What happened to you your all messy?" Cage asked curiously.

"I fell?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Cage asked. Bellamy opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted. "I'm kidding Bellamy lighten up kid you'll learn a lot" Cage laughed so Bellamy laughed too but more awkwardly.

"So what are you doing here kiddo? It's your day off remember" Cage asked seemingly nicely to Bellamy's surprise.

"Well I thought I'd blow off some steam here but now I've cooled down I thought I'll just go home" Bellamy covered.

"It's dark and unsafe you don't know what can go on in the night I'll take you home in the company's pickup truck" Cage offered.

"I'm sure I'll be fine sir" he declined.

"None sense I'll take you it's no trouble and you can put your bike in the back of truck" Cage said before whistling and someone drove the truck round into the car park. After putting Bellamy's bike in the back of the truck and got in the from where he was squished in the middle of Cage and the guy driving. The journey back was mostly quiet and awkward but Bellamy was just glad when they pulled up outside his house, the drive felt like hours despite it only being 20 minutes or so. Bellamy got out the car after Cage and took his bike of the back of the truck.

"I'll wait till you get in so I know you get in the house safe" Cage said and Bellamy nodded. _Weird why is he being so nice?_ Bellamy thought. _Shit he knows doesn't he._

...

After an evening of eating cookie dough while her brother tried to make her laugh with bad jokes so bad that it made her laugh. However throughout the evening whenever Clarke heard a sound of vehicle outside she would jump up to the window and see if Bellamy was back. She knows she should be listening out for a bike sound but she just couldn't help but look out in case he gets a lift back with a friend or something. She's just worried about him, whenever he's angry he always does something he regrets. _When Bellamy was twelve he and his mother had an argument about something and to prove himself he shoplifted some food from the shop when he didn't need too. She had to convince him to go back and pay, by telling him some sad stories about how the pandas need the money for food. It was quite funny how he bought it._ Clarke smiled to herself at the memory. She heard a vehicle pull up and she sprinted to the window. She watched as a man and Bellamy got out of a pickup truck and before she knew it she was sprinting out her room, down the stairs out the front door down her garden steps and along the path where Bellamy was parking his bike for the night. She ran straight into him, almost knocking him over with her hug. To her surprise he hugged her back but he released. He looked at her for a second before a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"What happened to you? Who did this?" He said pointing to her face.

"I got slapped by my mother, but that doesn't matter because I want to apologise for my mother before. You see-"

"Clarke we'll chat later I need you to go back inside now" Bellamy warned.

"I was worried about you"

"Clarke go back inside"

"No"

"Go back inside"

"Why?" She asked and Bellamy moved his eyes right twice trying to subtly warn about Cage. She looked to her right where Cage was sat in the truck.

"Bellamy what's going on? Who is he?"

"Clarke go back inside I beg of you for your safety. it might be best if we don't see each other for a while" he advised before walking up the steps to his house.

"Bellamy what no! Why?" she asked.

"I need some space" he lied.

"Bellamy"

"See you around Clarke" he said sadly.

"Bellamy wait" she said following him but he practically closed the door in her face. Clarke sighed sadly and ran back home. She was definitely angry, something was going on with Bellamy and he wasn't telling her again.

...

"Do a background check on her. Find out who she is, what she does, who her family is and most importantly her connection to Bellamy" Cage ordered.

"Yes sir" the driver responded.

"She may come in handy later" he smiled evilly.

...

**Dun dun dunnnn well that was that chapter hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's been a while and I'm so sorry and don't worry FrenchieBTCL I haven't given up I just had some writers block. Thanks for all your favourites, follows and comments keep them coming. Okay so this chapter didn't go the way I planned but I kinda like how it turned out So without further ado hers chapter six. Also sorry for any spelling and grammar my betas away but I did check it.**

He was woken by the light that peeked through the gap between the curtains. He slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the sudden brightness. He carefully sat up, stretched, put his slippers on and opened the curtains, hissing slightly as he did. He was about to enter his en-suite when there was a sudden bang. He walked hurriedly through the double doors to his living room where there was four guys dressed in black jump suits with bullet proof vests pointing guns at him.

"I demand you tell the meaning of this!" He yelled.

"Hello father" Cage said as he walked through the front door.

"I should have known it was you. You lock me up here in this mental home and what now you're going to kill me? " he seethed.

"Relax father I'm here for information" Cage said. "Besides this place isn't so bad, be grateful I didn't lock you in a cell"

"What do you want son?" Dante demanded.

"I'm glad you asked dad. This girl-" he took out a picture from his pocket. "You know her"

"I've never seen her before in my life" Dante denied.

"Kane" he said to one of his guards and Kane forcefully sat Dante down.

"I think you do. She's connected to Bellamy and I think you know how"

"I swear I don't kno-"

"I think you lie! So you better start talking because your life depends on it" Cage threatened.

"You just said you weren't going to kill me" he spat.

"You're right I wouldn't kill my own father; which is why Kane here will do it for me if I don't get some answers" Cage further intimidated as Kane put the gun to Dante's head.

"He wouldn't" Dante said in denial, he's heard a lot about this Kane fellow and he couldn't possibly do it.

"Well Kane didn't get that scar on his face for trying to hug someone now did he? So if I was you I'd better start talking"

...

Bellamy couldn't sleep well that night. The murder of that man just replayed over and over in his mind. If Cage knows it was Bellamy who witnessed the murder he was going to come after him and kill him or worse; his family and friends. Clarke shouldn't have come outside last night, Cage now knows her face and he could use her as a vice to get to him. Bellamy sighed rolling over in his bed. He picked up his alarm clock and looked at the time. 8:45. Shit. He swiftly got up and got changed brushed his teeth. He ran downstairs and saw there was a note on the kitchen side.

_Bellamy, I'm taking O to school today help yourself to breakfast see you later love mom._

She must of thought he started late today that's why she turned his alarm off. He looked at his phone to check the time; he was shocked to see lots of messages off Clarke asking why they can't see each other. He shouldn't be shocked as this was expected but he was. He sighed ignoring the messages and continued to get his stuff together. Bellamy didn't have time to make any real breakfast he had ten minutes to get to school so he grabbed a piece of bread and ate it as he rushed to get his bag and put his shoes on. He went out the door got on his bike and drove to school.

...

Clarke was up early this morning she couldn't sleep. Her mind racing over the same questions. Why would Bellamy say they can see each other for a while? Is he in trouble? Why is he blocking her our again? She also had her date this evening with Finn that played on her mind. What should she wear? Where should they go to eat? McDonalds is probably out of the question; although that would be a pretty cool first date. But then again McDonalds was always comfort food, its Bellamy's go to food place when Clarke is upset so forget that idea. Why was life so complicated? She had messaged Bellamy a few times and tired to phone him but he wouldn't answer, whatever trouble he was in it was big. She got ready this morning and put makeup on her face to hide the bruise her mother gave her, she didn't want her friends to worry. She went down stairs this morning and her mother tried to apologised and make up with her but Clarke wouldn't accept it. She's going to make her mother pay for slapping her in the face. The last thing her mother said to her this morning was that she was going to apologise to Bellamy tonight as well. Clarke got a lift with her brother and his girlfriend this morning; awkwardest ride of her life. The two must have been going through a rough patch because they spent all their time arguing in the car. Clarke put on a happy face as she, Monty and Jasper went to their English class. Clarke spent most of her time staring out the window of her English classroom. Not that there was anything interesting outside it was the just the school car park so she got to see all the kids who turned up late. She wasn't in the mood for learning anything let alone English but what she wanted to learn is why Bellamy is ignoring her. Speak of the devil. Bellamy pulled onto the car park and parked his bike. Clarke's heart skipped a beat when he looked her way. She waved a little to him but it seems he didn't notice her or if he did her ignored her. She watched as he raced inside the school building, he was after all late. When Clarke had English, Bellamy had Maths, she practically knew his whole timetable; well she had to know because she was tutoring him after all. That's it! She still has to tutor him he has no choice but to speak with her. God she sounded desperate. But she was.

...

Bellamy didn't like ignoring Clarke but he didn't know how far Cage would go. He needed to sort something out; a plan to catch him in the act because let's face it the cops wouldn't believe some penniless kid over one of the most respected business men in the whole of Ark city. Bellamy clearly saw Clarke wasn't okay with him ignoring her, he could tell in her face this morning when he saw her in English through the window. She was obviously trying to reach out to him because when Bellamy came out of maths Clarke was outside the classroom waiting for him. She said 'hi' to him but he just ignored her and it killed him. He was just glad she had class on the other side of the school otherwise he might have caved. After two, hour and half lessons Bellamy was glad it was lunch. Yeah you heard me two, hour and a half lessons! That's why Bellamy hates Tuesdays but on the bright side he finishes at three today instead of four. Bellamy made his way into the cafeteria grabbed some lunch. He didn't fancy sitting with his football friends, he was going to sit with Jasper and Raven all his other friends but he knew Clarke would be sitting there soon so he found a quiet corner in the cafeteria and sat down. As he ate he observed the other students, he didn't realise how much drama school was till he actually witnessed it. It's funny how in the movies and TV programs they all emphasis student stereotypes such as Jocks, Nerds and Goths when in reality it's just a bunch of different kids hanging out with their friends but just with more foolish drama. And he means foolish; just before there were some girls in the lunch line who started a fuss over lost mascara. Bellamy rolled his eyes at them and took out his phone. He started playing candy crush, it was an annoying game but strangely addictive; he was so addicted in fact that he reached level 280 just under two weeks. However with balancing school, football practice, home and social life he barely had any time for it apart for his rare moments alone like now.

"You're addicted" Jaspers amused voice chimed as he and Raven came and sat down next to Bellamy.

"Pfft me? Addicted? No. If I was addicted I would play every day"

"Oh yeah what level are you on now then?" Jasper asked with a raised brow.

"Three hund..." he started but then trailed off mumbling into his hand.

"Exactly" Jasper laughed.

"Would you girls stop nattering and lets discuss a more serious matter like how Bellamy is not angry from last night?"

"I am, well was but something changed my mind" he explained.

"Something got you out of an angry mood? What was it? A naked woman?" Jasper laughed.

"No although that would defiantly work" Bellamy chuckled making Raven roll her eyes.

"So why are you avoiding Clarke?" Raven asked.

"Because the something that happened was bad and it's for her safety" he explained.

"As long as you know what you're doing and sort whatever happened out because we don't want to have to choose sides" Jasper said.

"Yeah because its killing her you know" Raven said.

"I know it's killing me too. Clarke is my best friend-"

"Hey!" the two said.

"She's one of my best friends and not talking to one of your best friends hurts"

"Okay but what are we doing about Clarke's birthday?" Raven said.

"Well I was thinking we do the party on the Saturday night because if we do it on Sunday students will be hung over for school on Monday" Bellamy explained.

"Ok great at your house or her house?" Raven asked.

"It will have to be at her house because I have a party on earlier that day because its O's birthday too"

"Oh yeah, tell her she can expect her buddy Jasper to be there" Jasper smiled.

"I will do, but I was thinking I would invite her over to O's party to keep her busy while you set up or sommert like that"

"Yeah sounds cool" Raven agreed. "So who are we inviting?"

"Err we will have to discuss this later guys as said person I'm avoiding is heading towards us" Bellamy said grabbing all his things quickly before running off in the opposite direction. Clarke's face dropped as she watched him leave the table she just approached.

"Heyyy Clarke how ya doing?" Jasper said trying to distract her.

"Did he say anything to you about why he's not talking to me?" she asked immediately as she sat down with her lunch.

"No sorry Clarke, all he said something happened and it's for your safety" Raven explained sadly.

"Screw my safety I can take care of myself, my dad was a police officer he taught me how to fight and use a gun; its Bellamy I'm worried about" She explained with a hint irritation in her voice, the rest was anger.

"I'm sure he'll come around" Jasper assured her. "Beside it's been like less than a day, surely you can survive 24 hours without talking to him?" Jasper said.

"He's got a point" Raven agreed.

"Well if I told you we can't hang out anymore and ignored you for half a day would you want to find out why? And want me to talk to you?" She argued.

" I suppose I'd want to see if you're ok and not in any trouble so you also have a point" Raven said.

"I'm sure Bellamy's fine. When he first moved here and we were just becoming friends in elementary school he ignored me for a day and a half" Jasper said casually.

"Why?" the two girls chuckled.

" I dunno really I can't remem-wait I stole his lolly pop" he laughed making the girls laugh.

"All that for a lolly pop?" Clarke laughed.

"Apparently" Jasper said.

"Maybe someone did it again" Raven laughed.

"Or worse they stole his chocolate" Jasper said making Clarke snort. Bellamy was actually very protective over his chocolate bars if he had any. He would always slap their hands away if they tried to snag some and then he would say 'only if you ask me nicely' and they would and he would still say no.

"Defiantly especially if it was his daim bars" Clarke giggled with the other two.

Little did they know Bellamy was listening to them from round the corner.  
Bellamy smiled to himself as his friends mocked him, he was a bit tight with his chocolate but it was his chocolate! Sharing may be caring but Bellamy sure as hell didn't share food. He left them to continue mocking him and he walked out into the hallway form the cafeteria. He continued to walk to his locker but stopped abruptly; Lincoln was stood by it. It was also best that he avoided Lincoln because he lives next door too, Cage could also hurt him too. Bellamy backed up swiftly and turned to walk away but it was too late Lincoln spotted him.

"Bellamy!" Lincoln called behind him. Bellamy cursed under his breath and turned around to face him with a grin.

"Hey Lincoln buddy didn't see you there" he lied.

"Why are you avoiding me and my sister like the plague? I waved to you this morning when you came into maths and you blanked me" Lincoln asked.

"I didn't see you?" Bellamy said more like a question than a statement wincing slightly as he said it.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Lincoln raised his brow.

"Fine what will it take to prove I'm not ignoring you?" Bellamy sighed.

"Talk to my sister"

"Ok then you have to babysit mine tonight"

"Deal"

"I was kidding"

"No your fucking not because you're hurting my sister and anyone who hurts my sister will answer to me" Lincoln threatened. Bellamy could fight Lincoln he wouldn't win but he could fight him. To a degree Lincoln is stronger than Bellamy but he doesn't want to cross a line.

"Fine I'll talk to her"

"Good" Lincoln smiled. "Good luck with your dad" Lincoln said as he walked past Bellamy toward the canteen.

"Send her to the library after school don't say I sent her though" Bellamy called after him.

"Well this didn't last long" he whispered to himself. "Stupid Lincoln"

"What was that?" Lincoln stopped and turned.

"Nothing" Bellamy smiled innocently before walking away.

Lincoln smiled triumphantly to himself; that's solves his sister's relationship problems now he needs to solve his. It was true him and Indra had been arguing lately but that's because she has a temper and seems to get pissed over little things and because of her past she has a hard time trusting people. But they have been going out for three years (it took him a year to get the courage to talk to her when he first moved here with his sister and Abby) so she should trust him but it seems like she doesn't. The other day they were snap chatting each other and one girl walked past and she just so happened to look at the camera as he took a selfie and Indra flipped, she yelled at him over the phone and even came to the mall where he worked just to make sure there was no one here and it was driving him crazy. Maybe they should go on a break? But then again look at Ross and Rachel from Friends so it seems like a bad idea. Then maybe they should break up? He took a deep breath as he approached her on the 'popular' table and sat down on the free seat next to her.

"Hey babe" Indra chirped wrapping he arms around him then placing her lips on his. But her kisses were so good. Maybe the break up could wait.

...

Later that day when school had finished, Clarke along with Raven, Monty , Jasper and Wells ventured to the library where she was supposed to 'pick up' a book for Lincoln.

"Thanks for coming with me guys but you didn't need too" Clarke said.

"Well me and Monty are going over to Bellamy's to help him plan out his encounter with his father so we might as well walk together" Jasper said.

"I could have helped too" Wells said.

"Hey you and Raven are helping me prepare for my date" Clarke said.

"Oh yay girl stuff" Wells sighed.

"Now you girls don't go and have too much fun" Jasper teased.

"Says the boy who wore a dress at his last birthday party"

"I was intoxicated and it wasn't my fault" Jasper defended.

"Yeah whatever tutu" Wells mocked as they stepped inside the library.

"Is that-?" Raven began.

"Bellamy?" Monty asked.

"In the Library?" Wells continued.

"Reading a text book?" Jasper laughed in disbelief. "In all the years I've known Bellamy I've barely seen him enter a library never mind read a text book... On chemistry" Jasper said.

"Shhhhh" The librarian warned them and they all mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"I bet he figured instead of me tutoring him he would teach himself so he wouldn't have to talk to me. Which is daft because I need my extra credit and he's reading the wrong bloody book" Clarke whisper yelled to them.

"Well don't just stand here complaining to us go talk to him" Raven whispered as she pushed Clarke forward.

"Have we got a problem Blake? Because you seem to be avoiding me and pushing me out again" Clarke spat.

"I'm just taking a breather, we've hung out a lot recently and I needed a break" he lied.

"So you made me feel like I did something wrong when I didn't? And instead of telling me you just want some alone time, you ignore me"

"Not ignore just-" he paused.

"Avoiding, pushing aside, evade, shun. Should I go on?" She continued for him.

"Clarke listen-" Bellamy started.

"No Bellamy you listen" she interrupted. "We don't have to hang out all the time but I need to tutor you" Clarke whispered more calmly.

"Why would you want to tutor the product of 'bad parenting'" he growled as he stood up and started to walk to the door where the others were. Clarke's face softened and she felt a tad guilty.

"My mom didn't mean what she said, I know she is sorry for that" Clarke said pulling Bellamy arm to make him stop and face her.

"Yeah well tell that to your face" Bellamy said moving his hand to her cheek rubbing of the foundation she put on to hide her bruise. They all gasped at Clarke's face.

"What happened?" Wells asked as they all crowded round her to find out. Bellamy rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Bellamy wait!" he heard Clarke call as the door shut.

He stood on the steps that led up to the library, put his hand over his eyes and sighed. As he removed his hand from his eyes, he spotted one of Cages cars with the other guard in it who was looking for him last night. He saw that the guard was looking at him so he pretended to look for something in his jacket and walked back inside like he left something. As he went back inside he bumped into Clarke who was on the way out and the both fell to the floor.

"At least you realise that you forgot us" Jasper said laughing as he helped Bellamy up while Raven got Clarke.

"You were followed" Bellamy said to Clarke.

"What? Followed? By who? Why are there people following me?" she rambled.

"Not important right now, but we need to split up. Jasper, Monty you guys come with me and we'll go right which is the short cut back to mine and you girls go left the long way to Clarke's"

"I am not a girl" Wells complained.

"You're going Clarke's to hang out with your 'girl' friends, give advice on dating and talk about boys" Bellamy explained.

"Total girl" Jasper teased.

"I have a girlfriend!"

"Ok so your a lesbian girl" Bellamy laughed making Wells scowl at him.

"Will you girls stop nattering and lets go" Raven said making both of them glare at her.

"Right you girls... And Wells go first, we'll tail after" Bellamy instructed.

Wells and Raven went out first. Clarke gave Bellamy one last look telling him they will talk later before walking out. Bellamy mentally slapped himself why was this all happening to him? He waited five minutes and they set off after them. He looked for the car but it was gone, it was defiantly following Clarke and Bellamy is not going to stand by if his friends get hurt. He needs to know what Cage is up to and why he killed that man.

...

Considering they went the long route, Clarke, Raven and Wells made it back before the guys. On the walk home she tried to look out for any suspicious cars but she didn't see anything so she imagined the car followed Bellamy. She hopes the guys are ok on their walk back. She watched Bellamy's window for when he returned. Not in a stalkerish way though, in a friend way but then again in friend way is kinda stalkerish. Speak of the devils Bellamy, Jasper and Monty entered Bellamy's room, he gave her a thumbs to tell they were ok and asking if they were ok too. She returned his thumbs up.

'Glad you're ok' she mouthed to him making a small smile appear on his face.

He grabbed a pen and note pad and wrote:

"We weren't followed so we figured they followed you?"

She grabbed a pen and pad off her desk also and wrote back.

"No we weren't followed, I thought you were"

"Well shit" he wrote.

"What?" she wrote.

"I must have scared them off going outside" he replied.

"You know there's something called texting" Jasper said behind him.

"Or calling" Monty added waving Bellamy's own phone at him.

"Yeah you guys and your old people ways, you're like a married couple you fight you don't talk and when you do its serious" Ravens voice teased.

"Are you on the phone to them?" Bellamy asked.

"We are grandpa" Jasper teased. "This is what speaker phone looks like"

"Shut up" Bellamy said glaring at them, grabbing the phone off Monty.

"What do we do now, we have no idea who this stalker is or where he went and why he's following us?" Clarke said.

"Not us you" Bellamy said.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"I can't explain now this line might not be secure we'll talk later" he said hanging up the phone.

"So will you tell is what's going on?" Monty asked.

"It's best if I tell you all together" Bellamy said.

...

Finn picked Clarke up around eight. As she walked out the house she ran into Bellamy who was getting on his bike to go meet his father.

"Let me know how your meeting with your father goes?" Clarke said awkwardly as she stopped in front of him. Bellamy half smiled and looked to Finn who was in the car.

"Likewise" he said turning back to her.

She got in the car and watched him go.

"Was he causing you any trouble?" Finn asked.

"No why?"

"Because you guys broke up didn't you?"

"Oh right err no we just became good friends it was a mutual break up" She lied. Finn raised a brow at her remembering how upset she got after their little scene in school.

"If you say so" he mumbled before driving off.

They arrived outside a place called 'Ma Cherie' it was a fancy French restaurant that Clarke didn't really have any interest in mainly because she thought they would serve snails and frogs but maybe she was wrong. She was glad she wore a dress instead of jeans like Raven suggested. Finn got out the car and then ran around the other side to open the door for her. She smiled to say thank you.

"After you" Finn said holding the door to the restaurant open for her. Such a gentle man Clarke thought. Finn followed in after her and they walked up to the little stand that says please wait to be seated.

"Hey it's you from school; Harpy right?" Finn asked the girl who was standing at the stand.

"Harper" She corrected.

"What's did I say?" Finn asked and the two girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey Harper I didn't know you worked here?" Clarke said.

"Yeah it's a temp job; I forgot you were on your date tonight didn't know you were coming here"

"Neither did I" Clarke chuckled.

"Table for two then?" Harper asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes please"

...

Bellamy sat in the coffee shop waiting for his father to arrive. He was nervous, his leg was shaking; his mind racing over what to say and do. He spoke to him a little at the after football practice for like ten minutes but this was a talk over coffee which was way longer.

"Dad" he called when Marcus walked through the door. Marcus made his way to the table where Bellamy was sat.

"How've you been son?" Marcus said; it felt so right hearing son coming from his own father than that jerk face Cage.

"I'm good dad and you?"

"I'm great"

"So dad tell me what is your occupation you kinda left last time because of it" Bellamy asked.

"Oh I'm a-erm-erm-s-sales rep and when there's a customer you have to go and sell sell sell" Marcus lied.

"Nice is it as fun job?"

"Meh sometimes depending on the customer if ya know what I mean". He winked making Bellamy laugh.

"So what do you do son I remember you saying you have work after this?"

"I work at Mountain Men Corporations for Cage Wallace who is an absolute dick" Bellamy spat. Marcus tensed making Bellamy raise is brow.

"What?" He asked Kane.

"Nothing" Marcus denied.

"Come on dad you can tell me"

"I just didn't know you worked for Cage"

"You know him?" Bellamy asked.

"Err no no just heard he was bad news that's all" Marcus lied again this time Bellamy knew he was lying.

"Right ok" Bellamy said. "So where did you get a that gangly scar?" Bellamy asked pointing to the scar on Marcus' face.

"Err skiing accident"

"You went skiing? That's awesome"

"I went on a business trip to the Alps and we got to go skiing. It's a nice place I should take you some time"

"I would like that very much"

"Good"

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked them as she approached the table.

...

"So tell me about yourself Clarke" Finn asked her.

"Err lets seem my favourite type of food is probably Indian, favourite colour blue, favourite film well I don't have one but here's two I like very much Spy and 27 Dresses. I love art but my mother wants me to become a doctor which I refuse to accept but-err I'm sorry I'm rambling on you probably don't want to hear it" Clarke said looking to the table face slightly red.

"No I want to hear all about it" Finn smiled and put his hand on top of hers sending shivers up her arm.

"Alright" she smiled back. "But first you have to tell me about you"

"Well I hope to become an explorer one day; I love geography and learning how to read maps and what not as I would love to travel and go on expeditions somewhere"

"Sounds cool"

"And if all goes well maybe you will come with me"

"Your pretty confident about us"

"You bring that side out of me; did I mention you look stunning"

"I see that and you did but thank you" Clarke blushed.

"I'm glad you agreed to go on this date"

"I'm glad you asked"

"If you don't mind me asking why did you and Bellamy break up-you know so I don't make the mistake of doing what he did" Finn laughed slightly.

"We're different people and it just didn't work I guess plus we didn't see each other much" she lied.

"Well don't worry if all goes well I promise I will always be by your side" Finn said making Clarke heart beat faster. "But you know not in a creepy way though" He added making her laugh.

...

"So how's Clarke doing then?"

"Yeah she's good, still as mad as ever but good" Bellamy laughed.

"Is there err something going on between you two? You know like are you dating?"

"What? no dad were just friends"

"Do friends kiss each other?" Marcus asked with a smirk.

"You saw that?" He sighed as Marcus nodded. "Look it was the spear of the moment thing; she found you and it kinda out of was building up and-"

"You like her" Marcus interrupted his smirk growing.

"What? No pfft" Bellamy denied.

"You can't lie to me son, not even as an adult; when you were little I always knew when you lying because you scrunched up your nose and you still do" Marcus laughed.

"Ok maybe I like her a little"

"A little?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe more" he said sheepishly. "But it doesn't matter anyway she's dating another guy"

"Ah I'm sorry son"

"Err anyway" Bellamy cleared his throat. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No I am not"

"Soooo do you think you and mom will get back together" Bellamy asked hopeful.

"Whoa Bellamy it's been ten years I don't think she will welcome me back with open arms; I mean I left her in her time of need and never called or emailed and my job as a sec-s-sales rep isn't all that great right now and I don't even have a place to live in a few days because my apartment block is being redecorated so all residents are getting kicked out for the next few months" Marcus said.

"You can live with us"

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"You make it sound like I said something crazy"

"You did say something crazy"

"Come on dad think about it, you get to be with me and O and mom and we can be a family again and you can make it up to mom and get to know Octavia; you should come on her birthday party it may be nice"

"I'll think about it"

...

"_Ladies and gentle men grab you shoes grab a partner no head on out to the dance floor because we are going to French it up in here_" some guy with a mic said.

"Woah this place has a dance Floor?"

"Yeah for like ballroom dancing"

"Very posh" Clarke said amazed.

"Want to dance"

"But we just ate we could get stitches"

"Come on Clarke live a little dangerously" Finn chuckled; Clarke smiled remembering what Bellamy said to her when they skipped school. _"Wow I've never seen your rebellious side before princess and I've seen a lot of sides to you but you know what I like it" _

"Alright" she smiled determined by Bellamy's words. "Let's do it"

...

"Well I have to go to work but this was fun" Bellamy said.

"It was we should do it again" Marcus agreed.

"We should and think about my offer" Bellamy said hugging his father before leaving.

"I will son. See you later" Marcus called after him before walking the opposite way.

...

"You were going to break up with me?" Indra yelled at Lincoln.

"No!"

"Oh really? Then what this break up speech?" Indra pointed at Lincolns phone.

"For my gym membership?"

"And your gym happens to be named Indra; my god Lincoln how stupid do you think I am"

"I don't think you're stupid"

"You must do if you try and lie to my face"

"Look Indra I wrote that a long time ago"

"You wrote it earlier today" she yelled pointing to the time the note was made.

"Okay so I lied but I love Indra and I changed my mind"

"You changed your mind? Oh whoa what changed from then to now"

"Sex" he admited

"Oh wow so now I'm an object"

"Indra..."

"You know what I can't be around you right now; good bye Lincoln" Indra chucked his phone back to him stormed out leaving Lincoln speechless he sat down on the Blake's couch unable to move from there.

"I'm sorry Lincoln" Octavia said coming down the stairs.

"What are you still doing up? I put you to bed half an hour ago"

"I couldn't sleep"

"I'm sorry you had to hear that"

"It's fine I heard worse when my mom and Bellamy fight sometimes"

"Your mom and Bellamy argue?"

"Yeah but is no big D it's always about her problems and Bellamy trying to do what's best for me"

"Ah I see; I can't believe that just happened"

"I have Atom now but when I'm eighteen in seven years I'll go out with ya" Octavia said.

"Thanks Octavia but I'll be twenty six by then and I hope to be in a relationship"

"Okay but promise me when I'm eighteen and if we're both single you will take me on a date" Octavia said holding out her little finger for a pinky promise.

"Okay deal" Lincoln chuckled. "Now will you go to sleep?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"Yep" she grinned running up stairs. "Night" she called.

"Night"

...

Bellamy had a long day; ignoring Clarke; being followed home; not ignoring Clarke; meeting with his father; admitting his feelings and to top it all off he had to work for that bastard Cage. So he was happy when he got home. He pulled up on his bike and saw Finn's car outside Clarke's house. He saw the two outside her door making out. Bellamy scrunch up his face in disgust. He took off his helmet and walked to his door.

"Get a room" he yelled to them and Clarke just flipped him off.

"Yeah get a room" Lincoln agreed when he saw what Bellamy was looking at. "Wait I changed my mind don't get a room and Finn get lost" Lincoln said.

"That's my que to leave" they heard Finn say giving her one last kiss before leaving.

"Lincoln I didn't see you there"

"I heard your bike so I opened the door"

"I saw Indra walking down the street looking pretty angry"

"Yeah we sort of broke up" Lincoln said sadly.

"Ah sorry bro"

"Meh what can you do. How was the dad thing?"

"It was good, I felt like he lied to me on some questions I asked but the point is he's here"

"I'm happy for you"

"Thanks"

"I teck it her date went well from that show" Lincoln laughed.

"Yeah I think so too" Bellamy said trying to laugh it off but there was some disappointment in his tone.

"Right I shall see you tomorrow in that hell hole of a school" Lincoln said.

"See ya dude, say night to Clarke for me"

"Will do"

Bellamy went inside. He was happy for Clarke but he wasn't; he was extremely jealous of Finn although he would never admit that to anyone; well he kinda already told his dad. He was happy his dad was back though; you know what they say as one door closes another one opens; he just wishes both could be open at once.

**Well that was that chapter, let me know what you think and I will try and update sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's been a while; I apologize but I've been having some serious writers block but I have the next instalment for this story so enjoy. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Bellamy woke up on the Saturday morning feeling groggy. He remembered Tuesday night very well and he was not happy how well Clarke and Finns date went. Especially since Clarke went out with Finn every night for rest of the week after that.

Thursday she was suppose to tutor him but she didn't because she was out with him. And it's not just Clarke going out with Finn that he didn't accept because he wanted her to be happy but it's the fact that she was starting to act different as well.

For the remaining days of the week she sat with Finns friends aka the football team. She practically ignored her real friends and the only time she actually talked to Raven, Jasper, Monty, Well and Harper was in lesson to see if they had answered a question on the test.

Now Bellamy knows Clarke well and Clarke hates PDA however whenever she is with Finns she shows a lot of affection in public, much to Bellamy's dismay; they also grossed out Wick so he hung out with Raven most of the time.

However one good thing came out of it; she was making Lexa jealous. The typical mean cheerleader sat on her high horse glaring at the two as they made puppy eyes at each other; wanting what she can't have. Bellamy knew the feeling. He shrugged of his thought and got up. He got dressed and brushed his teeth before going down stairs to find his mother making pancakes and his sister fidgeting with excitement.

"Happy birthday O" Bellamy chipped entering the kitchen.

"Thanks bro" she grinned.

"Eleven years old today; my how time flies" Bellamy said.

"Yep soon she'll be an adult and married and have kids" Aurora rambled.

"Not too soon I hope" Bellamy added.

"I have to get to that age yet" Octavia laughed.

"And besides mom I have to do those things too" Bellamy said almost offended.

"Yes but you're a boy dear. A sons your son until he finds a wife; your daughters you daughter all your life"

"Wow so there's a double standard here mom. I am insulted" Bellamy he said putting his hand to his chest pretending to be hurt.

"You know I love you" Aurora grinned as she put the pancakes on the plate.

"But apparently you love me more" Octavia smirked, grabbing a pancake.

"Pffft if dad was here he'd take my side" Bellamy blurted.

"If dad was her he'd take my side I'm daddy's little girl despite the fact I don't know our father" Octavia countered.

"Let's keep it that way; if your father was here I'd kill him" Aurora stated.

"So you wouldn't be happy if dad just suddenly walked back into our lives?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"I don't know I loved your father but he hurt me and I don't know if I can forgive him" Aurora answered.

"Don't you believe in second chances?" Bellamy asked.

"I do, I suppose. Why are you asking me all these questions?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Err just asking" Bellamy said awkwardly clearing his throat. He smiled a toothy grin at his mother to get rid of her suspicious eyes.

"So Octavia you ready for your party today?"

"Oh my god yes! I don't know what I'm going to wear though"

"Clothes perhaps; you don't want to go round scaring other kids now do you" Bellamy teased.

"Oh hah hah" Octavia said rolling her eyes. "So bro; what did you get me for my birthday?"

"Err nothing. Wait! The gift of having me as your older brother" He smirked.

"That's a terrible gift"

"Well I think it's a great one"

"Bellamy stop teasing her" his mother slapped him on the shoulder.

"Fine come on O it's this way" he said grabbing her hand and walking her to the back door.

"Before I open the back door; close your eyes"

"Fine" Octavia sighed before closing them.

He led her outside stopping in his tracks to turn her around.

"Open" Bellamy instructed.

"Oh my god Bellamy" Octavia said touched.

"You got me a bike! Thank you" she said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome. It's about time you learn to ride one and keep up with all the other kids"

"How did you afford this?" Octavia asked.

"I saved up a special pot of money just for you"

"Thanks bro" she smiled.

"Anytime sis" he smiled back.

"So shall we give this a test run?" He asked her.

"We shall" she said getting on the bike. "Promise me you won't let go"

He stood behind her held the back of her seat.

"I promise"

...

Bellamy was going insane. He thought he could handle a few kids but there were thirty odd kids running about in their back yard. Bellamy was just thankful there was a bouncy castle there to entertain them. There was also Jasper who was dressed as a clown but he mainly just gave piggy back rides; although he did try to make balloon animals but all he could do was blow up the balloon and tell kids it's a snake.

"Hey-I err-thought Clarke was coming?" Octavia said between breaths as she stopped in front of her brother.

"Yeah I thought so too" he said disappointedly.

"I'm sure she's just running late" Octavia assured him.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Happy birthday Octavia!" Lincoln beamed as he entered the back yard.

"Thank you!" She said before running off with her friends who just tagged her.

"Hey Linc how's it going?" Bellamy asked standing up as they bro hugged.

"Yeah it's good; I came to give O her present and check up on my sister" Lincoln said.

"Clarke's not here" Bellamy said and Lincoln knitted his eye brows together.

"What do you mean she said she was on her way over here an hour ago?"

"I think she lied to you bro"

"But she never lies to me" he mumbled. He took out his phone and dialled Clarke.

_"Hey bro"_ she answered.

"Where the hell are you? You're supposed to be here at O's party" Lincoln grumbled.

_"I was on my way but Finn pulled up and took me to dinner so I left my present on the door step"_

"What the fu-hell Clarke?" Lincoln saved as some kids ran passed.

"Nice save" Bellamy laughed and Lincoln nudged him.

"You said you would be here and you aren't" Lincoln said.

_"I know I know I'll be there later on I promise" _she said before hanging up. Lincoln put down his phone in a huff.

"She hung up on me" he growled.

"Where is she?" Bellamy asked.

"With Finn" he said.

"Oh" Bellamy said quietly.

"Yeah she said she will come later but I wouldn't count on it"

"So she is the one who left the present on the door step" Bellamy said in realisation.

"Yep"

"I expected better from her"

"So did I" Lincoln agreed.

"Is Raven and them putting up the decorations?"

"Yeah. Clarke will be surprised although she doesn't deserve to be right now" Lincoln snapped.

"Yeah. What did you get her for her birthday?" Bellamy asked.

"I got her a few Disney things from the Disney store"

"You went to the Disney store w-"

"Dude don't judge me the place is amazing dude it's full of childhood and dreams and-I mean it's cool" he coughed.

"Bro admit it you love it" Bellamy smirked.

"I do" he sighed looking down.

"What I was gonna say before was you went to the Disney store without me?" Bellamy laughed.

"Oh yeah sorry bro" Lincoln look up and laughed. "What did you get her?"

"I got her a necklace and I found Thalia"

"Thalia? I've heard that name before" Lincoln said.

"Yeah it's Clarke's childhood friend but she moved away and she was devastated; so I looked her up and asked her to come stay for a few days for Clarke birthday" Bellamy explained.

"Aww dude; maybe you should be dating her" Lincoln laughed hitting Bellamy's back.

"Yeah" Bellamy half smiled; of course he knew that information already.

"Why the half smile? What are you not telling me?" Lincoln asked with a raised brow.

"Bellamy can you get the door my hands are a mess from decorating the cake" Aurora shouted to Bellamy.

"Saved by my mom" Bellamy laughed standing up.

"Say that to all your dates huh?"

"Only the ones I don't like" He laughed.

"This Talk isn't over Blake I know you and I will find out what your hiding" Lincoln called after him.

Bellamy ran in the house and then slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Dad" he smiled.

"Son" he smiled back dropping his duffle bag to hug him.

"I thought I'd take you up on the offer" Marcus said entering the house.

"Good good. Mom is in the kitchen; I'll break it to her easy" he said.

"Wait here until I call you" he said before running to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Aurora asked.

"Someone special who you may or may not be mad with" Bellamy smiled guiltily.

"Dad" he said and Marcus slowly walked into the kitchen with his duffel back.

"Hello Aurora"

Aurora froze; she could not believe her eyes. This bastard had come back into their lives after so many years of not hearing from him. She was ready to give him a piece of her mind. She dried her hands and walked over to him her fists clenching together.

Bellamy watched in horror; _was his mother going to hit his father?_

She stopped in front of Marcus and looked at him with a glare; her arms ready to strike.

Bellamy slowly moved towards them in case anything happened. But to their surprise Aurora hugged Marcus. She just wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"I missed you to" he whispered back embracing her tighter.

"I am still really mad at you though" she said.

"I know" he chuckled. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her.

Bellamy chest felt all warm inside; his parents were together at last!

"Mom when are we doing the cake? Monroe has to-" Octavia stopped when she saw her mother kissing a man.

"Err do I know you?" She asked with a raised brow. Bellamy scooped her up and she laughed.

"In too old for this now"

"You'll never be too old" Bellamy laughed. "Just too heavy" he added and she whacked his shoulder. He walked her over to his parents.

"Octavia this is Marcus Kane, our father"

"For real?" She asked.

"Yep" Bellamy said.

"It's nice to finally meet you dad" Octavia grinned.

"It's nice to see you've grown into such a lovely young lady" Marcus said.

"Thank you Bell"

"For what?" He asked.

"For giving me a full family for my birthday" Octavia said hugging him.

"Well for that you can thank Clarke she found dad"

"I would but she's not here; where is she?"

"Out with Finn" Bellamy tried not to sound too disappointed but he knew he did when he got sympathetic eyes from his whirl family.

"Don't give me those eyes; I'm fine" Bellamy assured.

"If you say so" Octavia smirked.

"I think you mentioned something about cake when you came in?' Bellamy asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, Monroe will be going soon so I was wondering when we are doing the cake?"

...

Later on Clarke got home and she had invited Finn in for a coffee.

"The kitchens this way" she smiled pulling him into the kitchen.

"Surprise" everyone yelled.

"Omg a surprise party! Thanks guys"

"Happy pre birthday Clarke" Finn said hugging her.

"You did this?" She whispered to him.

"I helped" he said.

"He did jack shit" Jasper whispered to Raven who just glared Finn.

"It was mainly me Jasper and Bellamy though" Raven said.

"Well thank you"

"Alright then let's party" Jasper said hitting play on the music and all the people started to dance.

"Where is Bellamy by the way?" Clarke asked Raven.

'He'll be round soon; he just had to run an errand"

"Okay, let's start to open presents" Clarke beamed as she ran to the table full of presents.

Finn froze for a moment; he hadn't got her anything. _Crap crap crap_; he thought. He took out his phone and dialled Bellamy's number.

"What do you want?" Bellamy's harsh tone growled.

"I don't have a present for Clarke think you can hook me up?" Finn tried.

"Hah fuck off if you fucked up don't try and get out of this one by using me" Bellamy spat.

"Wow that's harsh" Finn sulked. "What are you getting her then?"

"I've got her a necklace and found her childhood friend; Thalia"

"So you got her two presents?" Finn said intrigued.

"Yes and you can fuck off; I'm not giving you one of mine"

"Please bro I'll owe you one; do me a solid" Finn begged.

"No! Look I've got to go" and he hung up. _What the hell was Finn supposed to do now?_

...

The nerve of that guy trying get Bellamy to give him one of his gifts. If Bellamy had it his way Finn wouldn't even be at this party or even going out with Clarke for that matter. But what he wants didn't matter as long as she was happy.

"You ready to go see your friend?" Bellamy asked Thalia switching off the car engine.

"Yep; you're so sweet for doing this I'm glad Clarke found a guy like you" Thalia smiled.

"We're not together"

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed by the stories you have told me plus you guys were close when we were kids"

"Yeah she's with a douche bag named Finn" Bellamy snarled.

"Someone's jealous" Thalia teased.

"No please were friend's pffft"

"Really? What's that dance you were telling me about the one next Saturday?"

"The Valentine's Day dance"

"Yeah and who's your date?" She sassed.

"Well I was going to take Clarke as-"

"See" she interrupted.

"As friends" he continued emphasising 'friends'.

"Yeah sure as 'friends'" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Come on then" Bellamy said getting out of his car followed by Thalia.

They walked up the steps to Clarke's front door and entered the house. The house was quite full; teens were hanging out at every corner they turned but Clarke was nowhere to be seen.

Music was playing and some kids were bopping their head to the music while others danced. Bellamy spotted Jasper with Maya near the sofa in the living room.

"Hey have you seen Clarke?" Bellamy asked them.

"No but who's your friend?" Jasper winked and Maya hit his arm. "Kidding" He laughed wrapping his arm around her.

"This is Thalia; Clarke's friend" Bellamy said.

"Oh yeah I've heard a lot about you; it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jasper and this is my girlfriend Maya" Jasper stuck out his hand and Thalia shook it and same again with Maya.

"Nice to meet you both" Thalia smiled.

"Oh my god! Thalia!" Clarke screamed and ran up to her and hugged her. Finn, Raven, Wick, Wells, Sasha, Monty and Harper followed behind her.

"Hey Clarke long time no see" Thalia laughed pulling away.

"Yeah what are you doing here?"

"Well Bell-" Thalia started.

"I sent Bellamy out to pick her up but I found your childhood friend" Finn interrupted. Bellamy's jaw; along with the rest of their group of friends; dropped.

"That son of a-" Jasper started but Bellamy nudged him.

"But how?"

"Bellamy told me of your friend Thalia and I looked her up and brought her here isn't that right Bellamy?

"Is this true?" Clarke asked him.

"No it's-" Thalia began but Bellamy talked over her.

"Yeah it is" He said flashing her a small smile.

"What?!" Raven said disgusted.

"Yes Raven?" Clarke said, Raven was about to say something when Bellamy gave her a 'just leave it look' and she deflated.

"Nothing; just happy that Finn is so thoughtful" she lied.

"Thank you" Clarke smiled before kissing him. Bellamy turned away as they did.

"He is on fire today; first he plans this party and takes me out to distract me and then brings my old friend back. He's great isn't he?" Clarke grinned while Finn smiled rather smugly.

"Come on Thalia lets go catch up" Clarke said dragging Thalia off to the kitchen. As soon as they were out of ear shot that's when it all kicked off. Finn was surrounded by glares of the group. Bellamy was the only one not glaring in fact he looked rather calm for someone who just got robbed of their gift.

"What" Finn smiled innocently.

"What the fuck man that was Bellamy's gift" Jasper spat.

"Yeah that's just messed up you don't go steal another guys gift the fuck man?" Wells added.

"It's just business; I'll owe you one Blake" Finn smirked evilly before walking away.

"You're a dick, you know that" Raven snarled. She was about to jump out and punch him but Bellamy stopped her.

"No don't he's not worth it. Bellamy said.

"Man are you okay?" Wick asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well your gift just got hijacked by that dick" Monty said.

"Yeah you should be mad man"

"I know but did you see how Clarke's eyes lit up when she knew it was Finn; I just couldn't take that away from her" Bellamy sighed as he sat on the arm of sofa.

"You're a good man Bellamy" Harper smiled putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's just up to Clarke to see it" Raven added.

"Well I'm gonna go" Bellamy said earning gasps and no's from his friends.

"No don't go Bellamy stay for a bit don't let that fool get you down" Jasper said.

"Yeah Bellamy stay and have one drink just one" Maya agreed.

"I would but I'm just not up to it I'm gonna go home I'm sorry guys Bellamy said sadly before getting up and walking out. He didn't want to call Finn out because Clarke looked so happy and all he wants is for her is to be happy.

"Everything alright bro?" Lincoln asked Bellamy as he walked up to his house.

"Yeah I guess; you're a little late to the party aren't you?"

"Yeah I just when to see Indra I was trying to make up but she wasn't having any of it"

"Ah well she'll come around"

"You look sad bro what happened?"

"Ask everyone else I'm sure they're still talking about it" Bellamy grumbled before leaving Lincoln and entering his house.

"I thought I heard the door. Your home early son" Kane said appearing from the Kitchen.

"Yeah I didn't feel like staying" Bellamy said.

"Everything okay?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah" Bellamy's gloom tone told Marcus otherwise.

"Come here son, let's sit down in the living room" Marcus walked over to him patting his back as he walked Bellamy into the living room. Octavia and Aurora were sat on one corner of the sofa; Aurora was brushing Octavia hair.

"Bellamy your home early" Aurora said surprise to see her son.

"Was Clarke's party that bad?" Octavia laughed.

"Yeah pretty much" He mumbled sadly.

"Want to talk about it?" Aurora asked.

"No I'm just gonna go to my room I want to be alone" Bellamy said before disappearing to his room.

He flopped on his bed and just lay there; replaying everything that has happened over the last few weeks. _Why does his love life suck so much?_ Maybe he should call Roma at least she would appreciate him but it would be wrong to lead her on.

"Knock knock" Octavia said softly as she entered Bellamy's room.

"Go away O" Bellamy growled.

"Hey don't take your anger out on me" Octavia sassed as she sat down his bed.

"I'm sorry, come here" Bellamy said sitting up and hugging his sister.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Octavia asked.

"Finns a di-ouche; yea he's a douche"

"Ooo you were gonna swear" Octavia laughed.

"Shut up" he laughed.

"But still understandable I never liked him"

"You've never met him"

"Yeah well he's still a douche"

"That's true" He laughed hugging his sister again; she always knew how to cheer him up. She learns from the best.

"So you want to watch a film?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?"

"Bro please I'm eleven now I don't have a curfew. Plus it's only eight o'clock"

"Really that all? I am home early" he laughed surprised.

"You are so what do you want to watch?"

...

Later on after the party...

"Thanks for letting me stay here Mrs Griffin; although I could have gotten a hotel it wouldn't have been no bother" Thalia said as she and Clarke started to head upstairs after cleaning up.

"None sense Thalia, you were here 24/7 when you were kids so it's no bother" Abby said walking into the living room.

"Plus it will be like our sleepovers when we were little but less messing about" Clarke laughed.

"Yeah with more boy talk and would you rather" Thalia added as the two headed up stairs.

After the two were settled they put on a film and sat on the floor in their pyjamas like they used to do.

"So tell me the truth" Clarke started. "It was Bellamy who brought you here wasn't it?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well Bellamy doesn't really like Finn. So I don't buy Finns story about Bellamy telling him about you" Clarke explained.

"Yeah; I hope you don't mind me saying it but Finns kind of a douche"

"Yeah but that makes him who he is; I like him for it. Well that and his charming personality" Clarke laughed.

"Clarke your missing the big picture; Bellamy let Finn get away with stealing me as his present to you. Bellamy's the sweet one"

"He is sweet" Clarke agreed.

"He's a gentleman and hot and cares about you so much"

"Geez why don't you marry him" Clarke teased.

"Clarke, Bellamy is the one you should be with"

"Bellamy and I are just friends besides I'm with Finn"

"I know you are and I know I've only just met Finn but he doesn't seem right for you"

"And you know what is best for me?" Clarke said getting defensive.

"No, it's just Finn is, kinda mean especially with what he did to Bellamy" Thalia explained.

"Well Bellamy went along so Bellamy is in the wrong and how dare you tell me who I should date you've only just got back into my life and your trying to control me? You're not my mother" Clarke ranted angrily.

"You know what? I don't need this shit" Thalia said grabbing her things and walking out of Clarke's bedroom.

"Wait Thalia I'm sorry" Clarke chased after her.

"No don't you dare tell me you're sorry because the old Clarke wouldn't have snapped at me like that"

"How would you know last time I saw you I was eight"

"You still wouldn't have; you've changed Clarke" Thalia said before walking down the stairs and out the door.

...

Bellamy went down stairs for a glass of water. Octavia had fallen asleep; he had carried her to her bed and he couldn't sleep so he decided he was thirsty. He passed the living room and saw that the TV was still on; his parents had fallen asleep in each other's arm watching TV. Bellamy smiled to himself at the sight of seeing his parents together once again. However he knew this 'honeymoon' phase wouldn't lat long; his mom was still pissed for him leaving. He entered the kitchen when he heard a knocking noise. He stopped for a moment to see if he heard correctly. The noises happened again; it was the front door. Who is coming round to see them at one in the morning? Bellamy asked himself. He walked to the door and opened it. He was staring face to face at a crying Thalia in her pyjamas.

"Can I stay with you?"

**Well guys that was that chapter; let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am back, like I was saying on my other fic I've been busy and invested in the Merlin fandom so that's why the chapter is late, I'm so sorry. Also thanks for the follows, favourites and comments I love them all. This chapter gets intense but hopefully you like. Anyway without further ado chapter 8 everyone.**

Thalia had told Bellamy what had happened and he wasn't very impressed. He expected more of Clarke. Ever since she started dating Finn she seems to becoming more arrogant and mean just like him.

Take Monday for example; she didn't speak to her friends after the party they threw her on Saturday. To make matters worse Finn suggested Clarke and Lexa should hang out more often to get to know each other; so now Clarke is chilling with the queen of mean and learning her ways.

Clarke had also been neglecting her tutoring duties and now he has Thalia teach him while she's here. That was one good thing about the day; coming home and seeing her. The two had been spending a lot of time together over the past three days; they became close. He liked spending time with Thalia as it took his mind off of Clarke.

However Tuesday was the day Bellamy finally blew his top over Clarke's behaviour.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Clarke and Lexa actually getting _along?_" Jasper commented upon seeing the two laughing and playing nice on the popular table.

"Your eyes do not deceive" Raven said joining the table with Wick.

"Bellamy have you seen this" Raven asked.

"Yes I have"

"And you're just going to sit there and do nothing?" Monty asked.

"Yes what can we do?" Bellamy asked rhetorically not expecting anyone to answer.

"Hmm I don't know break them up" Jasper said like it was the obvious answer.

"That would be wrong and do you remember how _smoothly_ that went when we all meddled with Raven's ex?"

"Yeah I know" Jasper sighed.

"Was that you guys?" Raven asked.

"Oh yeah we didn't tell her" Jasper whispered to Bellamy.

"I think she knows" Bellamy whispered back and the two laughed.

"Did you guys also-"

"Yeah" Bellamy said.

"Unless she's on about the other thing, then we didn't intend to do it; that was an _'accident'_" Jasper chuckled.

"Well there leaving the canteen problem solved" Bellamy said as they all watched the group get up and start to walk out the canteen. A girl accidentally walked into Clarke and spilt her dinner all down herself.

"Watch where you're going _freak_" Clarke snapped. She glanced at Bellamy and he saw something in her eye that wasn't there before. Lexa gave her a high five flashing a devious smile before they walked out the canteen. The girl stood there and sobbed.

"Okay that was the last straw" Bellamy said getting up and walking to the girl; Jasper Raven and Wick closely behind him.

"Hey are you alright?" Bellamy asked in a soft tone but the girl continued to sob.

"Here take this and buy yourself a new lunch" Bellamy said giving her five dollars.

"But first I'll help clean you up" Raven said taking the girl to the bathroom.

Bellamy clenched his fists and walked out the canteen. Wick and Jasper looked at each other and followed Bellamy. He stormed down the hallways looking for Clarke and Lexa she needed a good talking to. He past the one hallway but stopped when he heard Finn voice mention Clarke. Wick and Jasper caught up with him.

"Bellamy-" Jasper started.

"Shh" he said and listened.

"_At first it was about making Lexa jealous because a year ago she slept with Bellamy but now she's not a bad piece of work_" Finn laughed with one of the guys from the football team.

"_Won't be long now before I take her virginity; something Blake could never do_"

"That's cold" Wick commented. Bellamy clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Bellamy I know what your thinking and don't do it; what will Clarke say when-" Jasper didn't have time to finish his sentence as Bellamy was already round the corner walking straight up to Finn. Bellamy punched him and he went down.

"You don't deserve her" he spat.

"Jealous Blake?" Finn smirked as blood dripped down his lip. "I knew you liked her" he continued provoking Bellamy to punch him again. A crowd had gathered around them.

"What think I didn't know you two weren't actually dating? She told me on the first date, that's how much she likes me" Finn smiled smugly before a fist came to his face again.

"Bellamy don't do this; he's not worth it" Jasper pleaded pushing his way through the crowd. Bellamy looked up at Jasper and while he was distracted Finn took his chance and punched him in the jaw; knocking Bellamy backwards. Finn jumped on Bellamy and took as many hits as he could get before Bellamy countered and pulled Finn in a head lock and punched him senselessly. Blood dripped down Bellamy's face but more dripped out of Finn.

"Bellamy what are you doing?!" Clarke screamed appearing thought the crowd of people. Bellamy immediately dropped Finn and Clarke rushed to his side.

"He-just-attacked" Finn said I between groans of pain playing it off like he was in more pain than he was.

"Alright people clear it up go back to class" Principle Theolonious instructed. "Mr Collins an ambulance is on its way it should be here shortly" Theolonious said to Finn who nodded slightly.

"Bellamy why would you do this?" Clarke sobbed.

"Clarke you should have heard what he said" Bellamy tried to defend.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as this beating you gave him" Theolonious snapped. "Bellamy Blake behaviour like this is not tolerated at my school. I hear by suspend you from Ark high until further notice. However for now you are under arrest for the assault of Finn Collins" Theolonious said as the police and medics entered the building. Two med lifted Finn onto a stretcher and began to push him out.

"Clarke-" Bellamy began to yell before two police officers pushed Bellamy against the lockers and handcuffed him.

"Save it Bellamy; I never want to see you again" Clarke growled before following the medics doors.

They say sometimes time stops and for Bellamy this particular moment in time stopped for him. He lost his dignity, his reputation, most likely and his chances at getting into Yale and most importantly his friendship with Clarke.

Jasper and Wick watched as Bellamy was dragged out of the school building and shoved into the back of the police car.

"Oh Bellamy why have you done?" Raven said as she rejoined the two.

...

"Sir, my men tell me Blake has been arrested" one of Cage's guards informed him as he walked into the Mountain Men Corps building.

"Excellent Emerson; this could change everything" Cage grinned evilly entering the elevator.

"The elections this Saturday and your down by two votes; Bellamy's in the lead"

"I know which is why he doesn't know about the election, if he did, he would try to win" Cage bit his finger nails nervously at the thought. The elevator door pinged and they stepped into his massive top floor office.

"Is that why you gave him the week off?"

"Yes; he can't know during voting week" Cage sat down in his chair.

"What if he does find out? He also knows you kil-"

"Ah don't finish that sentence" Cage warned. "We don't know it was him"

"It was most likely him"

"Shut up and get out!" Cage shouted throwing a book from his desk towards Emerson, who scurried to the elevator in panic.

"Wait" Cage said making him stop. "What else do we have on this Clarke girl?"

"She's dating a guy named Finn and Bellamy is super jealous"

"What? How do you know this?"

"I told you I have men on this inside"

...

Four hours Bellamy had been sat in this jail cell. _Four fucking hours!_ It was not comfortable. It was not fun. There was nothing to do but stand sound with other suspected criminals in one big cage and sit in silence or talk if you dare.

"Blake your bails been paid" An officer said approaching the cell. Bellamy jumped up and weaved in and out of the people and went out the gate.

"Dad" Bellamy smiled hugging his father.

"Son what have you gotten yourself into?" Marcus said disappointedly.

"Finn provoked me"

"Save if Bellamy you're just lucky the kid isn't pressing charges against you" Marcus snapped.

"He was talking smack about Clarke" Bellamy defended.

"That may be true but never the less your actions were uncanny" Marcus reasoned.

"I know" he sighed. "Does mom know?"

"Yes"

"She's going to kill me isn't she?"

"We'll see. I'm still not through with you yet"

...

As soon as they walked through the the door it kicked off.

"Bellamy Blake you are so dead you man" Aurora yelled. "I'm so disappointed in you attacking an innocent boy"

"He's not innocent; he deserved it; he had it coming"

"Why did he deserve a beating Bellamy? Huh? Come on tell me" Aurora snarled.

"He's changing Clarke and he was insulting her and talking smack about her"

"Bellamy are you _stupid_ or something? You have just ruined your chances of getting into Yale over some gossip over your crush? Bellamy I am disappointed in you"

"Yeah-well-what would you know" Bellamy growled before storming up stairs.

"And clean up your face, the blood stains make you look _guilty_" Aurora called after him. She huffed and walked out into the back garden for some fresh air. Marcus failed after her followed by Octavia. Thalia walked into the kitchen filled the bowl with hot water and soap and grabbed a cloth. She walked up stairs and went into Bellamy's room to find him punching the wall.

"Whoa settle down Bellamy" Thalia said.

"You get why I had to do it?"

"I didn't really hear the story so how about you tell me while I get you cleaned up?" Thalia said softly.

"Alright" he sighed sitting down. Thalia grabbed the cloth squeezed the excess water off and started to clean his face.

"So how did they all start?"

...

After Bellamy was cleaned up and explained what happened starting with Clarke and the girl; the two settled down and watched Jaws in his room.

"As a kid I used to dread watching this film but now it's laughable" Thalia chuckled.

"You know when making this film the mechanical shark broke down that's why they don't show the entire shark" Bellamy said.

"Such a nerd" Thaila laughed.

"I am not a nerd" Bellamy smiled.

"That's true; to be a nerd you have to be smart" Thaila smirked.

"Oh you're dead now" Bellamy laughed and grabbed her and tickled her. They wriggled so much they fell off the bed. They paused for a moment before laughing even more.

"I don't know why this is so funny" Thalia laughed as she rolled off Bellamy.

"Neither do I" Bellamy grinned. The two stared at each other on the before Thaila broke the silence.

"I-I missed you today"

"I missed you too; after the day I had you are the one thing besides my family that I looked forward to when I come home" Bellamy smiled warmly. Before he knew it Thalia kissed him. He didn't know what to do at first but then he relaxed. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Sorry I just-" she started but couldn't finish.

"Its okay" he answered.

"Let's go back to the movie" Thalia said. As she started to get up Bellamy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on top of him and kissed her again.

...

Clarke didn't mean to shout at the girl earlier today, it just kind of, happened. She was trying to make Lexa happy because it was important for Finn to have Lexa and her get along. She felt bad when she looked at Bellamy who just had that disapproving look but she was popular now; _shit happens_. However she does not forgive Bellamy for beating Finn up for no reason. I mean why would he do that? She knew he didn't like him but this is a bit extreme. Maybe she wasn't giving Bellamy enough credit? He doesn't usually beat up someone unless they provoke him so Finn must have done something; he usually is the one to provoke Bellamy. _Maybe she should apologise?_ Especially since he got arrested; it's not like he killed Finn, he just broke his nose and bruised his face. Finn can't be _that_ hurt like he was playing before in school, as he called a cab to take them back to school and then he insisted to drive his own car to take her home.

"Are you sure your fine to drive? I mean you just taken a beating surely your head is a little fuzzy?" Clarke asked concerned.

"I feel fine and the doctor patched my nose up said I was good to go so I wanted to make sure you get home safely"

"By putting my safety at risk of you possibly you passing out from your injuries?" She chuckled.

"Exactly" he laughed as he started the car.

As they pulled up outside her house, she noticed Bellamy and Thaila coming out of his house getting up close and personal. Their hair looked a little messy like they had just-they probably have-done it. They kissed and held hands as he led her to his bike. Clarke felt something burn inside her; _was she jealous?_ No she was dating Finn and her and Bellamy-were _what_ exactly? Whatever they _were_; Bellamy was free to date his whoever he wants even if it is with her oldest best friend or it might be _ex_ oldest best friend; she really needs to write down who she should apologise to. That's if she wanted to apologise to them.

Finn walked Clarke up the steps to her door. Clarke could feel Bellamy's and Thalia's eyes on them, so she grabbed Finn and kissed him, _hard_. She didn't know why but-oh who was she kidding she wanted them to be jealous especially Bellamy. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him roll his eyes and they got on his bike and drove off. As soon as they were gone she pulled away from Finn pushing him back a little.

"Well I hope you get better soon and I'll see you tomorrow goodnight" Clarke ranted and opened the door. Just as she was about to close it Finn stopped her.

"Wait? After that kiss don't you want to invite me in?"

"Finn we've been going out for a week I haven't even thought about getting physical yet"

"I see"

"You don't mind waiting do you?"

"Of course not" he forced a smile.

"Great, night" she kissed his cheek before going inside. Finn walked back to his car.

"Son of a bit-"

...

"Sir" Emerson burst into Cages office, pausing when he sae that Cage had his lips attached to a half naked Dr Tsing.

"This better be important" Cage growled slamming his hands on the desk either side of Tsing's hips.

"B-Bellamy was let out on bail" Emerson started feeling pressured under Cages intense glare.

"What?!" Cage snapped.

"The person he assaulted is not pressing charges" Emerson informed.

"Shit" Cage slammed hands on the table again before turning around. He put his hands on his head.

"Go to the police station make sure he didn't tell anyone about you know what"

"But you said you weren't sure if-"

"Well he was there for more than four hours we need to check to see if he's done any damage"

"Yes sir" Emerson said before leaving the room. Cage kicked his desk.

"Shit"

...

Wednesday was a bore without Bellamy at school. Without him Clarke had started to turn against her own friends. Take Wednesday morning for example; Raven, Monty and Jasper were just minding their own business and walking down the corridor when they bumped into Clarke and Lexa.

"Oh sorry Clarke" Raven apologised.

"You should be" Clarke growled.

"I take it back"

"What? Those clothes? _I would_" Clarke smiled smugly.

"1982 called they want their clothes back" Lexa added.

"Frankenstein called he wants his face back" Jasper sassed back. Not his best comeback he must admit.

"Err genius; phones weren't invented in time period of Frankenstein"

"Yes but you have better chance of an living thing calling you than a year" Monty said.

"Yeah whatever; see you around losers" Clarke narrowed her eyes at them before nudging them as she walked off with Lexa.

"You've become such a cliché you know that?" Raven called after Clarke who just flipped her off as she walked further away.

"_Bitch_" Monty said under his breath.

"Monty did you just swear?" Jasper asked with half a grin.

"Well she is now" Monty smiled innocently making the two laugh.

Wednesday afternoon was no picnic either. The three again with Harper walked down the hallway about to go to their lesson. They all stopped at some lockers while Harper got her books. Just as Harper was doing her locker combination Raven noticed from across the hallway, Lexa and Clarke watching them with evil grins.

"Harper wait-" Raven turned around but it was too late. A rhubarb pie flew into Harper's face knocking her ground. She pulled the pie of her face and screamed in horror.

"It's rhubarb! I'm allergic to rhubarb" she cried.

"I have wipes in my locker" Monty said and opened his locker. He swung the door opened and ducked as a pie flew past his head. _'Ha missed'_ he thought before water dropped on his head followed by a bucket that crashed down onto his head.

Clarke and Lexa burst out laughing as they watched their suffering. Wick came running over and picked Harper up in his arms; Raven and Jasper grabbed Monty's arms and helped him up and started toward the nurse's office.

"You know you didn't have to do this" Raven said stopping in front of the two giggling girls. "We're supposed to be friends Clarke"

"Don't listen to them come on Clarke" Lexa said walking away expecting Clarke to follow.

"You know if it weren't for Finn she wouldn't be so nice to you" Jasper said.

"Lexa is my friend" Clarke defended.

"No Clarke, Lexa is a predator, you are her prey; if it wasn't for her Alpha she would have chewed you up faster than you can say hot cakes" Raven said.

"You're wrong"

"She's right; your blinded by this new reality you have built yourself, one day you will open your eyes and see the cruel world that is popularity" Jasper explained.

"Are you saying I've made bad decisions?" Clarke said anger apparent in her tone.

"We're saying you've changed; for the _worst_" Raven answered. "Come on Jasper lets get Monty to the nurse" Raven instructed and the two walked away.

The next day...

"You'll never guess what I just heard in the girl's locker room"

"Err Jasper, what were you doing in the girl's locker room?" Raven raised her brow looking at Wick who mirrored her expression with a slight grin.

"I wasn't in there I was waiting for Maya and I heard that Lexa is planning to sabotage Clarke during her speech at tomorrow's football game"

"Right we need to tell Bellamy" Wick said.

"Why? He's suspended" Jasper asked.

"Yeah why do we? She's been a dick to us these past few days maybe she deserves a little prank herself" Raven argued.

"Yes but its common curtesy to inform Bellamy" Wick smiled.

"Yeah I guess" Jasper sighed.

"It's also very courteous of you Jasper that you waited for Maya, who is where, exactly?" Raven smirked.

"Oh crap! Maya" Jasper said running back to the way he came to the girl's locker room.

"I worry about that boy sometimes" Wick laughed.

"You've only known him four years wait till you know him ten plus then you can worry" Raven laughed.

"And when can I start to worry about you" Wick smiled.

"All the time; I'm mentally insane. Think you can handle that?" She smirked.

"For you? I think I can manage" he smirked back before sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I know it's late but I was waiting for my exams to be finished. They're all done now so I'll try and update regularly. Thanks for the comments, follows and favourites, keep them coming! ****Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

Clarke couldn't get the image of Bellamy with Thalia out of her head. After Tuesday she kept an eye on them, even though they weren't at school she looked thought the window at home and watched them. Not that she was stalking them because she was _jealous_ but because she was curious about her friends. _Oh who was she kidding she was jealous; but why?_ It's just Bellamy, _why did this bug her so much?_ The thought of Bellamy being with someone else just gave her chills. It shouldn't though because she was with Finn but they've been dating just less than two weeks and things were already starting to get weird.

Like on the Wednesday just before she pulled the prank with Lexa, Finn had told her to go with Lexa to pull the prank, he told her to and I quote _"Spend time with her, and play a prank do something just keep an eye on her." _Clarke had asked why because even though Lexa was nice to her and all Clarke was still a little ambivalent with her. He said that she just had to.

_He always asks about end as well but that was nothing right?_

Either way she has to prepare a speech for tomorrow. The Friday game was a match against their rival school (Ice Nation they call themselves because they're _'cold stone bitches'_).

They need to win this game so they can have something else to celebrate on the Saturday besides Valentine's Day. Clarke has to make a speech to the whole school about the up coming events. Usually one of the popular kids does it but Lexa explained to Finn and Clarke how she was getting more popular by the minute being with Finn so she should give the speech this year. Finn automatically agreed and convinced Clarke to do the speech. So now she had to prove herself.

...

After school that day Jasper, Maya (once he got her) Wick and Raven went to Bellamy's house. They had to tell him what they heard. They knocked on the door and Thalia answered.

"Hey guys," She smiled.

"Hey Thalia is Bellamy here?"

"Yeah, come in." Thalia moved back to let them enter the house, shutting the door behind them. She led them into the living room where Bellamy was sat on the floor playing a board game with Octavia.

"Ha! Go to jail." Octavia beamed. Not just any board game, the board game that ruins friendships - _Monopoly._

"How the hell did I get three lots of doubles on the dice?" Bellamy grumbled as he moved his character into the jail.

"Karma for getting smug about landing on Mayfair." Octavia grinned.

"I hate you."

"No you don't you _loooove_ me." She teased.

"And this is how the game ruins friendships." Jasper laughed sitting himself down with Maya on the floor next to Bellamy.

"And lives in general." Raven added sitting opposite them Wick next to her.

"That is true." Bellamy chuckled.

"How are you taking to the suspended life?"

"Its fine I guess." He shrugged. _He was so bored._

"Don't listen to him he's just grumpy because he can't do anything." Thalia explained.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"My father _cut me_ from the team." He grumbled.

"But you _have_ to play on Friday's game." Wick said.

"I told him that but he said Principle Jaha had told him I can't."

"Man that sucks." Jasper sighed.

"Yeah. So what are you all doing here?"

"We have something to tell you." Raven informed. She looked serious so Bellamy nodded.

"Octavia go upstairs."

"What why?"

"Because it's grown up talk."

"But you're a teenager not a _grown up_." She complained.

"Its close enough, just go upstairs." He instructed.

"Fine." She grumbled, pouting as she ran up the stairs.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"I over heard from the girls locker room," Bellamy raised his brow. "_Don't ask,_" He advised. "That Lexa and a few others are going to sabotage Clarke during her speech tomorrow."

"And?"

"_And?_ Aren't you going to do something?"

"I'm _suspended._"

"_So?_"

"Why should I do some thing anyway? She was a bitch to me and you guys from what I've heard so I say let it happen."

"That's what I said." Raven butted in.

"Don't listen to her." Jasper flapped his hand. "Clarke is your best friend,"

"She's more than that." Bellamy commented staring at the floor. "She's the person I think about before I go to sleep and when I wake up, she's the person I go to when I need cheering up, she's the person who knows my strengths and weakness and can tear me down in a second because I will never do anything to hurt her."

"What are you saying?" Jasper asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"That he loves her." Octavia answered entering the room.

"I thought I sent you upstairs?" Bellamy snapped.

"I couldn't resist" She grinned.

"So you love Clarke?" Maya raised her brow, waiting for a confirmation.

"Yes."

"Fucking finally!" Wick said and Jasper and Raven high fived.

"I'm sorry Thalia I like you I really do but my heart belongs with Clarke."

"It's okay. I must admit I wasn't all that invested in our little thing either; I'm still hung up on my ex and I thought you would help me get over that."

"I feel so used." He out his hand on his chest in jest hurt.

"Good." Thalia laughed hitting his arm.

"Now that we have established your feelings what are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Well for starters we need to sneak me into school tomorrow."

"I can hack into the security cameras." Raven suggested.

"And I could distract any security and teachers." Jasper continued.

"I can find out what Lexa actually plays do do during the day so we can come up with a way to stop it." Maya insisted.

"And I will sneak you in." Wick smiled.

"Sounds like we have a plan." Bellamy smiled rubbing his hands together.

...

The next day...

"Bellamy won sir."

"What?" Cage snapped his head towards Emerson.

"They voted Bellamy to be the new CEO."

"But he's just a kid!" Cage growled.

"It's seems he's a lovable person."

"This can't be! _This-can't-be!_" He said through gritted teeth punching his desk.

"I'm sorry sir." Emerson said and turned to leave.

"It's has to be done."

"What?"

"It's time we make a little visit to Blake's household."

...

"I am sorry son." Marcus sympathised as he grabbed his coat.

"It's fine dad, you did what you had to do." Bellamy had already accepted his fate.

"It's only one game and it's not even the game of the year."

"But it was important." Bellamy argued.

"I really am sorry." Marcus patted his shoulder.

"I know; I'll see you after the game." Bellamy hugged him.

"See you later." Marcus said pulling away and left.

Bellamy ran up the stairs and looked out his window.

"_Annnnd_ he's gone."

"Right lets go." Thalia said. They walked out onto the landing and saw Octavia standing there.

"Good luck." She said very seriously putting her right arm to her head in a salute.

"Thanks." Bellamy laughed saluting back.

They ran down the stairs making it to the door when Aurora stopped them.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?"

"We're erm going on a date." Bellamy lied.

"And our reservation is in ten minutes." Thaila added.

"Alright have fun." She smiled. They opened the door when Aurora called "Bellamy,"

"I'm sorry about my explosion the other day." Her smiled faded.

"Me too." Bellamy half smiled and walked over to her giving her a big hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek. "Now go have fun." She pushed him away, kicking both of them out.

She walked back into the living room when there was a knock at the door. She chuckled walking back to the door.

"What did you for-can I help you?" She said surprised not to see Bellamy there.

"Hi my name is Emerson, you're due you're monthly house inspection." He smiled.

"Oh okay, come in."

...

They arrived at school and they all joined in a conference call.

"_Okay so Monty and I have disabled the cameras._" Raven informed.

"_And I'm distracting the security officers._" Jasper yelled. He sounded like he was running.

_"I've got Jaha under control."_ Maya whispered. _"I've got him cooped up in the dining hall."_

"_Maya, help._" He heard principle Theolonious' muffled voice, say in the background.

_"I'm trying the door is still jammed."_ Maya lied.

_"I'm waiting outside the locker rooms for you."_ Wick said.

"Okay I'm coming to you now." Bellamy said and hung up.

The two walked into the school, it was empty. He's never seen the hallways so clear before. To be fair most of the students are on the field right now sat on the bleachers. They hurried down the hallways, getting quicker with each stride they had to make it before her speech.

"Hey you two! Stop right there." A security officer said.

"You're not supposed to be here." Another said.

"Shit." Bellamy cursed. "Let's split up." He suggested.

"Right you do down that one and I'll go down this one." Thalia pointed to the two hallways.

"Alright, see you soon." Bellamy shield and took off.

"In a bit." Thalia yelled and ran the opposite way.

"Hey!" The security officers said and chanced after them; one going one way, the other going another.

Bellamy ran round corners and in and out of open plan classrooms to avoid the security guard, but he still gained. He ran down the hallway to the locker rooms and saw Wick standing outside.

"Open the door!"

"Why are you running?"

"Open the god damn door." Bellamy hissed.

"Okay." Wick obeyed and opened the door letting Bellamy in. He breathed heavily, leaning against the door. All this for some girl. _What the hell was his life?_

Wick stood outside seeing the officers. He leaned against the frame of the door, trying to look cool.

"Have you seen this kid?" The officer panted showing him a picture.

"Yeah he went that way." Wick pointed right.

"Thanks." The officer said and ran off.

"He's gone." Wick said once the officer rounded the corner.

"Good," Bellamy opened the door. "Let's go stop Lexa."

...

Clarke's heart sped up. She's never given speeches before she was always in the background. She wished Bellamy was here he'd know what to say to her. No scratch that she was mad at Bellamy he shouldn't be here. She looked to the football pitch and saw the football players coming onto the pitch. Finn smiled and waved and she waved back. Finn was enough to support her. She could do this.

Marcus stepped on the podium and tapped the microphone.

"Good evening everybody I hope you're all having a good time." He said looking out to the crowd who cheered. Many people had different colours painted on their face; blue and white for Ice Nation team or red and black for Ark.

"I can't hear you I said are you having a good time?" Marcus promoted and the crowd screamed louder. There were a lot of people out there. Clarke looked back to Finn and he was talking with some other members of the team. She looked over the rest of the team and saw Wick; he was talking to someone. But Clarke couldn't see anyone who was talking to him, everyone else was preoccupied. Jasper ran onto the field and she saw that he was talking to someone behind Wick. She saw the extra pair of legs; she knew who those gorgeous calves belonged to.

"Bellamy." She mumbled. What the hell was he doing? Was he trying to play football? Because that would not work, he'd get caught and see.

"Principle Jaha would usually be here to make a little speech but he's a bit preoccupied moment so we'll move onto this year's announcements. Clarke griffin will be reciting them. Clarke," Marcus introduced and the crowd went wild. Clarke breathed in and walked onto the podium. She put on a big smile and addressed the audience.

"Are you guys ready to see this match? _Because I am,_" She started and the crowd cheered. That's a good sign. "If we win we have some thing to celebrate for our dance tomorrow so kick their butts!" She shouted and all the ark supporters went wild.

"Some of the upcoming events we have-"

...

Bellamy had snuck in with the football team. They were stood near first set of bleachers closest to the podium.

"You alright back there?" Wick said,

"Yeah," Bellamy said. "It's not everyday I get to crouch behind your ass." He joked.

"Hey it's a great ass." Wick argued.

"Not a good as mine." Bellamy laughed.

"Guys Maya found Lexa she's next to the bleachers out of sight," Jasper informed joining the team in his uniform. "She's with a few other cheer leaders with gunge cannon aiming for Clarke."

"Alright can she stop it?"

"I don't know. She said they plan to gunge about five minutes into her speech."

"Alright let's hope she can stop her."

...

Maya made her way to the bleachers and saw Lexa with her team. They were laughing and filling up the gunge canon with slime. She picked up her phone and dialled Bellamy's number.

_"Hello."_ His voice was hushed.

"I don't think I can stop her, there's to many off them all I can do is cause a distraction and delay it."

_"Alright I'll have to do something." _

"Good luck." Maya offered.

"Hey who's there?" One cheerleader shouted.

"Crap the distraction is now," Maya said and ran. "You have about five minutes maybe less because there only two after me." Maya said and hung up. It was up to Bellamy now.

...

"She hung up."

"What?" Jasper gasped.

"She hung up, it's all on me."

"_There's a cooking session with a semi famous chef on the 13th of March and survival skills with our very own teachers Mr Pike,"_ Clarke's voice continued to speak.

"Alright I'm going for it." Bellamy ran out from behind the team and towards the stage. He could do this.

...

Clarke wavered a moment managing to continue as she saw Bellamy running towards the stage. He was not about to sabotage her speech.

...

"Someone's bound to come get us if that bitch knows then so will her boyfriend and everyone else in that group." Lexa explained.

"We have to act now." Lexa turned to Clarke still giving the speech.

"Fire." Lexa growled.

...

Bellamy was on the stage when he heard Lexa shout _"fire"_. He pushed Clarke out the way and the gunge hit him. The crowd gasped at what they just saw most of them blinking trying to process what happened. If it was Clarke they might have laughed but Bellamy was a respected person around the school; one of the most popular boys so they were all shocked. Bellamy wiped the slime out of his face out of his eyes and grinned up at the crowd.

"Are we ready to get this game started?!" He yelled prompting the crowd. "We kicked it off with some slime courtesy of Lexa." He pointed to his left. She had shocked expression, her cheerleaders had abandoned her and Maya came back around and pushed her out into the light. Bellamy saw security eyeing him up ready to pounce when he was finished so he stretched his speech out.

"She was going to gunge Clarke because she thought it would be funny and admittedly it would be, however she doesn't deserve if. But I do." He trailed off watching everyone closely.

"But I think we should all get gunge and kick off this game with goo!" Bellamy grinned and the crowd all yelled back in agreement. "_The cannon._" He pointed to Lexa who was still in shock. Maya brought it out and filled it with the left over slime.

"So who wants to get gunged first?" Bellamy asked everyone started to scream 'me'. Bellamy laughed and let them continue; Jasper had ran over to Maya to help her so he wasn't needed. He snuck off stage while security was distracted and walked back into the locker room.

...

Clarke was still on the floor in shock. What the hell had just happened? One minute she was talking the next she was on the floor. Bellamy had saved her, from Lexa! But they were becoming sort of friends. Well Clarke didn't really like her but she was doing it for Finn. _Her friends were right about Lexa_. She watched Bellamy leave and she scrambled up to catch up with him.

She ran back through the lockers following his slime trail, leading he rout into the hallways.

"Bellamy," She called after him when she spotted him. "Bellamy wait!" She called again and ran to catch up with him.

"Why?" He snapped turning around. "I thought you _never_ wanted to see me again."

"I'm sorry." She stopped in front of him.

"So _you_ should be." He said bluntly and turned to walk away.

"Bellamy," She grabbed his arm, regretting it now because her hand was covered in slime. "Thank you for saving me as well."

"Yeah I saved you and not you little boyfriend of yours." He said snidely.

"What do you have against Finn?"

"Can't you see he's using you?" He spat. "He just wants to get back at Lexa for sleeping with me and at the same time it's a ploy to make her jealous so she will want to get back together with him."

"You're wrong!" Clarke yelled, anger building within her.

"If I'm wrong them why is it he wants you to be friends with her, I bet he asks about her a lot and goes to her favourite places?!" Bellamy yelled. Maybe he did that sometimes that meant nothing.

"No Finn likes me." She defended weakly.

"He's going to take your virginity and leave you Clarke I heard him say that's all he wants why do you think I punched him?" Bellamy explained loudly. Clarke went to say something but words failed her. She was so angry at Bellamy; her blood boiled just standing here.

"You deserve better Clarke better than him." He said more calmly.

"Stop it! _Just stop it! _Stop telling me Finns a bad guy because you're no peach yourself!" Clarke snapped herself. How dare he tell her what she needs.

"I am better than that bastard!"

"Why do you even care you're with Thalia!" Clarke growled.

"Because I love you!" He shouted. His eyes bulged when he realised what he just said. Clarke opened her mouth in shock, her eyes wide also. He heart sped up. _Oh god what?_

"What?"

"I-I said I _love_ you Clarke." Bellamy said quietly. His heart skipped a beat and her stomach felt weird. "You should be with me not him." He continued. Again her heart skipped a beat. This should not be affecting her like this.

"Bellamy I-um-I don't know what to say." She really didn't, I mean what do you say to your childhood best friend who just professed his love for you.

"It doesn't matter now; the Clarke I was in love with isn't _here._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned.

"It means you've changed." He said. _I have not_.

"Hold on you're the one who helped me get this far you changed me!"

"I changed your fashion sense not your personality, you did that all by yourself and hurt the ones you love."

"Bellamy I," She started. So maybe she said somethings she regrets.

"Save it," He interrupted. "Because _I'm done_; I'm done with you and all your crap." He shrugged and walked away.

"Bellamy!" What the hell? "Bellamy!" She called after him but he rounded the corner and he as gone.

Bellamy loves her and she couldn't say it back because she's with Finn and she likes Finn, she could love Finn but could he love her?

...

After the game (_which they won by the way!_), Finn took Clarke out to eat, to his and Lexa's favourite restaurant. _Of course he did_.

On the way home they sat in silence. Her mind kept replaying everything that happened with Bellamy especially the three words he said to her; _'I love you'_.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Bellamy and I just had a fight earlier today."

"I thought you weren't walking to him after he punched me a lot."

"I wanted to thank him for saving me from Lexa's tricks but it turned into an argument." She sighed sadly.

"It wasn't bad thing Lexa did; it was just a practical joke." Finn defended her.

"Why do you keep defending her I am your girlfriend?" Clarke argued.

"I don't; I just can see it from her perspective."

"Oh look there she is coming out of the cinema, what a coincidence." Clarke said dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah look at that it's her favourite cinema place."

"Let me guess you knew she had a date here and wanted to spy?" Clarke said through gritted teeth.

"It's not like that."

"_Stop the car_."

"What?"

"Stop the car Finn!" She yelled and he pulled over. She jumped out the car and left him.

"Wait Clarke!" He yelled after her.

Another car pulled up just as Finn caught up to her. Men jumped out dressed in black balaclavas grabbed Clarke.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Clarke." Finn panicked and punched one of the guys. He was unaffected by his weak ass punch. The man punched Finn and let go of Clarke to go take care of him.

"Finn!" Clarke called. She kicked the other guy and he groaned in pain. She took the chance to escape his grasp and run. A third guy appeared out of nowhere making her stop in her tracks. A sudden pain struck her head and then the world went dark.

….

It was dark when Marcus got back. There was a party on after the game that lasted till midnight; Jaha hosted it once he finally got out of the room he was stuck. He had a feeling his son had something to do with it.

He received a phone call from one of his many bosses, to see if there were any new jobs.

"_No new jobs,_" He informed. "_Just expect a surprise when you get home_." Cage toyed and the line went dead. _What did he mean by that?_ Marcus shook his head and got out his car.

Bellamy pulled up on his bike as he did. He needed to have a word with that boy. Last he heard from his son was a text telling him we was going to Jaspers to get showered and changed and that he was going to be late because he was taking Thalia to her uncle's house who still lived here. He was alone so Marcus assumed Thalia stayed there.

"Bellamy," He approached his son. "What the hell were you thinking today?"

"That I had to save Clarke from embarrassment."

"But that was a-" He was interrupted by Aurora stumbling out of their house. The two turned to her; she looked scared, tears rolling down her cheeks and there was a cut on her face.

"They took her." She cried. They ran over to her to help her.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked.

"Octavia," She breathed out. "They took her." She collapsed onto Marcus. Bellamy looked at his dad who looked equally as scared and angry. _What kind of surprise is this?_

**Cliff hanger, I'm mean aren't I? Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter guys and it's a long one. I appreciate all the follows and Favourites and comments, love them all. Apologies for any spelling and Grammar mistakes but other than that; enjoy XD**

Bellamy's mind raced they took Octavia! Who took Octavia?! _I bet its Cage_ he thought; for him witnessing that murder. His little sister was gone! What the fuck is going on?!

Marcus had taken Aurora inside to lie down but the house was wrecked, things were smashed, the floor furniture moved and-Bellamy's heart lurched-_blood_ on the floor. Marcus put Aurora down on the couch or what was left of the couch; the pillows were on the floor and all messed up. Bellamy ran over to his mother.

"Mom, hey mom," He tapped her face gently with his hand. She woke up and mumbled something. "Hey mom," He spoke softly. "I need you to tell me who it was that took Octavia; can you do that for me?" He asked and she nodded.

"H-He-he said his name was _Emerson._" She stammered. Bellamy's blood ran cold. He fucking knew it. Bellamy got up and kicked one of the pillows on the floor.

"_Hey_ kicking things won't help right now." Marcus grabbed his arm.

"I know." He sighed. A ringing sound echoed throughout the house. It was Bellamy's phone. He took it out and looked at caller ID; it was a blocked number.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Bellamy, are you missing something?" _

"Cage you son of a bitch give me back my sister." Bellamy growled.

_"Ah but wait there's more, she's not the only one I have,"_ Cage taunted.

_"Bellamy help."_ Clarke said weakly. Bellamy froze, anger boiled his blood.

"I swear to God if you hurt any of them I will kill you." Bellamy threatened. Cage laughed.

_"If you want to save them you come will come to this location I just sent you and come alone. Every person you bring with you they both get cut. If the cops get involved I kill one of them." _Cage instructed.

"I'll do it _just _don't hurt them."

_"That's my boy."_ And the line went dead. His phone buzzed with details of their arrangement; time and location.

"Cage?" Marcus asked.

"My boss." He growled.

"Aurora Marcus, Clarke hasn't come home yet and I'm worried about her," Abby's voice was heard before she was seen. She entered the room with Lincoln and they both looked equally shocked and confused.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"They took Octavia and Clarke." Bellamy informed.

"Who?" Abby swallowed her face turned to stone.

"Cage, my boss."

"Why would he do that?"

"To get to me."

"But I don't understand." Lincoln said.

"It's time I tell you all the truth." Bellamy said.

...

Raven was woken up by a call. She looked at her clock it was half twelve, who was calling at this time of night and why was she so concerned with this? She would usually be up till two but she collapsed after the game.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

_"Raven I need you to call everyone and get down to my house now." _

"Why what's up?" She said more alarmed at Bellamy's panicked tone.

_"Octavia and Clarke have been kidnapped." _

"Shit really? Right okay we're on our way." She hung up. "Wick wake up, call Jasper and Monty, I've got Wells and Harper."

...

By the time everyone arrived it was just gone one o'clock. Everyone was here now, his mom and dad; Abby and Lincoln, his friends; Raven, Wick, Jasper, Maya, Monty, Harper, Wells and even Sasha is here.

"Okay so I called you all here because two of the most important people to me have been kidnapped by my dick of a boss because of me." He started.

"Is this about the following thing the other day?" Jasper asked.

"Yes and now you're all here I've decided it's time I tell you why." He took in a deep breath. "A few weeks ago on the night I took Clarke to the nightclub; I went to work to blow off some steam after the blow up."

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't mean any of it." Abby said sincerely.

"It's okay you were angry and hurt." Bellamy understood. "When I got to work the carpark entrance was locked so I walked around to the front entrance but I heard a scream and someone was being help at gunpoint." They all gasped.

"Cage pulled the triggered and I messed up by stepping on something, so I ran and they looked for me but I hid under a car. I went to go get my bike but Cage appeared and I think he knew it was me." He was sure now he knew it was him.

"He sent people to follow me and find out information on Clarke so he can get to me. And he has."

"What are you going to do?" Wells asked.

"He means what are we going to do, you know we have you're back." Maya nodded him.

"Thanks." Bellamy nodded back. "Cage asked me to meet him alone at this address at this time tomorrow-well today technically. If I bring someone he'll hurt them for every person I bring and if I call the cops he'll kill one of them." Bellamy caught them up.

"I have to make a phone call." Marcus excused himself. Who did he have to call in a situation like this?

"Do you have a plan?" Lincoln asked.

"I have threads of a plan," He grimaced. "Raven I need to you to hack into my phone and fine Cages current location I doubt he would be stupid enough to use the work building."

"Or go to this new location location so early." Lincoln added.

"Right I can do that." Raven nodded.

"Excellent thanks Raven." Bellamy chucked her his phone.

"I'll help." Monty insisted.

"Computer in your room right?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Cool" And the two disappeared upstairs.

"Okay, if they can hack that his current location and tell us where they are now we can surprise Cage and we'll be able to stop him." Bellamy said deleting hopeful. He really did hope they could do it. If something happened to his sister or Clarke for that matter he wouldn't know how to live with himself.

"Well I'm going with you." Abby said.

"So am I." Lincoln stepped in.

"Me too." Aurora said.

"Mom you're too weak."

"That is my baby they have," She stressed. "I am not sitting in the sidelines I'm going."

"Alright, we need to defend ourselves self, so we can use these." Bellamy walked over to a picture taking it off the wall, revealing a safe. He opened it and inside was six pistols, two boxes of bullets and a box of small throwing knives.

"I'll take one, Abby I know you go to a shooting range you take another, Jasper I'm trusting you with one and Mom you have one Harper you too and dad can have one when he gets back." Bellamy dispersed the guns.

"Why not me? Wick asked feeling insulted.

"No more guns plus I've seen the way you play paintball." Bellamy chuckled. Wick frowned pouting slightly.

"Sasha, Wells and Lincoln you guys are on the knives. There are 30 in this box, ten each make them count." Bellamy said and handed them the knives.

"Bellamy how long have you been hiding these?" Aurora asked concern in her tone.

"I haven't, _dad_ has." Bellamy simply said. He wasn't lying.

_He remembered his father used to get home very late from work. At the time he didn't think anything of it because he didn't really know what sales reps did. He would sneak downstairs to get food but then his father got home earlier one night and Bellamy saw his father go to the paining and take it off the wall to reveal a safe. His father entered the buttons but it was too dark for Bellamy to see. The safe door opened and Marcus took out two guns from his pockets and placed them in there. Bellamy didn't know what to think. He didn't understand why his father had such weapons but he just kinda accepted it. Mainly because he wanted a go. _

_After that night Bellamy would watch his father put the code in and place the guns in. At one point he even saw him take the guns out during the day once. His mom was passed out from the drugs and is father thought no one was there but Bellamy had hidden behind the sofa and watched. _

_Soon he learned the code and got a chair to stand up and put it in himself. There were six pistols in there along with bullets and a box of small throwing knives. The first time he took the gun out it felt cold and heavy but yet strangely satisfying. Bellamy took the gun and placed it in his pocket. He would walk out to the fields a practice firing the pistol. The first time he did though he smacked himself in the face from the rebound of the gun. He kept practicing though. _

_He knows now that is wasn't a good idea for a seven/eight year old to be handling a gun. When his father left Bellamy had checked the safe to see if the guns were still there. And they were along with lots of bullets and a note. "I know you've been watching me and I know you've tried it out, you should really replace the bullets to be sneaky sport. Take care of them for me, love dad." He knew he would have to be the man of the house but use the guns to protect his mother and sister? He never thought he would need to till now. _

"Your father what?" She asked shocked.

"I used to see him go into it at night when I used to sneak down the stairs for a midnight snack. I learned the code, and saw the guns and started to practice using them."

"But it's your father's safe?" She gaped in disbelief.

"Let's just say I don't believe dad is just a sales rep."

After Bellamy had finished explaining about the weapons and had managed to calm his mother down he went to check on his father in the kitchen. He got to the door and heard the last part of the conversation he was having.

"We will need all the forces you can get." Marcus has said and then paused.

"I promise he will be there." He continued. _He? Who was he? Was it me? Was his father-?_ _No never_. Marcus out the phone down.

"Bellamy I know you're there." How the fuck did he-?

"Dad," Bellamy coughed. "I was just checking if you were alright you seemed distressed when you excused yourself."

"Yes well I had to sort something out with work." Marcus supplied.

"And work is _exactly?_"

"I'm a sales rep I told you."

"Really? What company do you work for?"

"I work for a company called-" Marcus trailed off when Bellamy held up the gun. Bellamy chucked the gun at him and he caught it in one hand, he didn't flinch nor hesitate to catch it.

"I knew it was you!" Marcus said in realisation.

"Well who else it would be? Mom? She was too cracked up on-well _crack!_" Bellamy hissed.

"Why do you have guns?" Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him. He better have a good reason.

"Look Bellamy calm down just trust me okay, I'm a good guy I can assure you of that."

"How can I be sure?" Bellamy asked suspiciously.

"Because if I were a bad guy you would be _dead_ right now." Marcus answered.

"Alright fine. Also mom is very concerned about your job so good luck with that." Bellamy left him with that and exited the kitchen. He hopes he can trust his father. Marcus was a good man or at least Bellamy hopes he is.

Bellamy re-entered the living room just as Raven and Monty were coming down the stairs.

"Did you get it?" Bellamy asked sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Lincoln. Marcus trailed into the room keeping his distance.

"Turns out he was stupid enough to call from the MMC building." Raven concluded.

"So he's there right now?"

"No right now he's in an abandoned warehouse two blocks from here." Raven informed.

"A warehouse really? That's so cliché." Bellamy rolled his eyes. Of course it fucking was.

"Well the original meeting location was a public place so you couldn't do anything to him," Monty clarified. "Turns out there are blind spots from the cameras there where he could kill you and get away with it."

"I'm glad I have nerds for friends." Bellamy grinned.

"Hey you're a nerd too." Raven argued.

"Yes but you two are computer nerds."

"Whatever." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Right Monty I need you two to get blue prints of this building so I know my way in and out. Raven you hack into the cameras and tell me how many of Cage's men there are."

"I'll see if I can get infrared camera to see if there is anyone inside."

"I can make us all some spy gear ear pieces from the old walkie talkie set me and you used to play with." Jasper announced.

"Great they're in the bottoms draw the kitchen." Bellamy instructed and Jasper along with Maya and Harper when to the kitchen.

"I smell a plan coming together." Wick rubbed his hands together.

"I can't wait to get my little girl back." Aurora cried hope in her tone.

"Neither can I," Abby concurred.

It was just turning half two by the time Monty printed out the blue prints and Raven had the infrared images. Jasper had made the ear pieces so they all got one and put them in their ears. They tested it out and they work perfectly. Raven would be able to tell them what's coming. Bellamy had gathered everyone round the breakfast bar in the kitchen with the papers spread out.

"According to the images there's four guards who block the front entrance and four at the back," Bellamy pointed to the front and back doors on the blue print. "Lincoln you'll be the front door one. You have ten knives but hopefully four should be enough, make them count," Bellamy instructed. "Take Harper with you in case you miss so she can fire at them but try and make the least amount of noise."

"There's a lots of vegetation for you to hide in so you won't be seen." Monty affirmed.

"Sasha, Wells you two get the back entrance, there is twenty knives between you make them count." Sasha and Wells looked at each other with a smirk nodded to each other and then nodded to Bellamy.

"According to the last half an hour or so of watching the footage there are ten guards to patrol the warehouse; five on each side." Raven informed.

"That's where you four come in. Mom dad you take the left side," He pointed to their place. "And Jasper and Abby you take the right." He confirmed. They all nodded.

"There's a third body in the picture." Lincoln formed confused.

"I think that's Octavia." Raven said.

"So where Clarke?" Abby asked worried.

"I don't know. I imagine she's in there but I assume Cage has some sort of evil lair underground."

"Evil lair?" Maya raised her brow suppressing a grin.

"Yes evil lair," Raven couldn't hide her smile. "But I'm not sure I'll find out."

"But either way Raven and Monty will be in our ears watching through the cameras telling us if somethings there."

"Yep so listen closely." Raven grinned. "Also there are two guys inside so far, I don't think any of them is Cage."

"Okay, Wick and Maya you're with me. I've seen both of your combat skills a little off key but you can knock them out. When you do drag them to the side grab their guns and keep out of sight."

"Then Bellamy will free O and find Clarke and we can all go home happily ever after." Jasper added.

"Alright sounds simple enough." Sasha shrugged in agreement.

"It is-hopefully. I just want to thank you guys for doing this, putting your lives in the line." Bellamy said more softly, like this was his final goodbye. Well it was just in case he didn't make it or in case of them don't either.

"Anything for you, you've always had our backs." Wick patted his shoulder and everyone else nodded and mumbled in some sort of agreement.

"Okay let's go." Bellamy ordered.

...

They were all hiding on the warehouse grounds by quarter to four. Thankfully it was still dark. They had two hours to do it before daylight otherwise they would have been spotted in the light. Everyone was on their side of the warehouse so Bellamy knew they were off to a good start. Wick, Maya and him were stationed with Lincoln and Harper as they were going in the front.

_"Right the two groups of guards have gone towards the back end so Lincoln and Harper can go."_ Raven informed in their ears.

Lincoln and Harper disappeared, Bellamy watched as Lincoln threw the knives and the guards went down. Phase one completed.

_"Bellamy, your lot better move to the door now."_ Monty commanded.

"Affirmative." Bellamy said and they ran towards the doors. Bellamy knocked discreetly on the door and it opened slightly. He punched the first guard in the face and tackled him to the floor. The second guard climbed on Bellamy's back but Wick and Maya kicked him out hitting him with the back of the riffles from the other guards.

"Thanks." Bellamy grunted.

"No problem." They say. Bellamy shut the door as the two dragged the guards bodies off.

"Mission compete; inside the warehouse." Bellamy confirmed.

_"Great. Abby, Aurora your teams need to get the guards before they get to the front and realise what's going on."_ Raven announced.

_"Gotcha."_ Aurora said through the piece.

_"On it."_ Abby said.

_"Sasha, Wells you can go too."_ Monty added.

_"We're on it."_ Wells said.

Bellamy ignored the rest of the conversations. He was focused on getting his sister back and Clarke too but she wasn't in the picture. Bellamy nodded to the two and moved further into the place. He had his gun held tight in two hands up in front of him, aiming ready to attack whenever. He heard some muffed groans. He whipped his head round to see Octavia gagged and tied to a pole. Relief instantly washed over him. He let his guard down and ran over to her dropping the gun next to her.

"O, you're safe," He smiled cupping her cheek but his heart clenched at the tear stains down his sisters face. He pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Bell," She cried. Bellamy hugged her and kissed her forehead. "What's going on Bell?" She asked in a panic, tears streamed down her face once again. He rounded the back of the pole and undid the nots on the rope. He chucked the rope aside as Octavia rubbed her wrists.

"No time, I'll explain later okay?" He came back round to face her. He saw the rope burns on her wrists. He was gonna kill Cage.

"For now we need to get you out of here to safety." He assured her. She nodded and hugged him.

"You're very brave O."

"Of course it's me." She joked through her tears managing a watery smile. Bellamy liked that about her, how she could still smile in a bad situation.

_"Bellamy!"_ Raven yelled in his ear. _"I don't know where he came from but there are two people behind you!" _Raven warned.

_"The rest of us are on-" _The signal was cut halfway through Aurora's words. _Shit._

Bellamy grabbed his gun turing around and standing up in one motion all while pushing O behind him. Bellamy tensed. It was Cage the bastard holding Clarke in a headlock with a gun to her head. She had blood all down her shirt and her left eye was bruised and a little swollen, dry blood staining down the side of her mouth. Bellamy's heart broke seeing her like this.

"Cage," Bellamy growled, holding his gun up. Anger boiled in his blood.

"Bellamy," Clarke cried.

"Let her go Cage this doesn't have end this way."

"Oh it does; drop the gun Bellamy!" Cage demanded. When Bellamy didn't budge he pressed the gun further onto Clarke head. "Don't be _stupid_ Blake put the gun down!" He yelled.

Everyone came into the warehouse at that moment and aimed their weapons at Cage. Bellamy relaxed slightly-he thought he would have put his gun down for a second.

"I think you should put your gun down."

"I don't think so." Cage smiled something sinister and more guards appeared from the corners of the room losing bigger and much more powerful guns at his friends and family.

"All of you put your weapons down." Cage demanded once again. Everyone was hesitant.

"Do what he says." Bellamy nodded putting his weapon down. The others followed suit but Marcus.

"Dad!" Bellamy hissed.

"I'm sorry Bellamy." Kane stepped forward, aiming his own gun at Bellamy.

"Dad?" Bellamy frowned.

"Marcus?" Aurora said with a similar look.

"Spoiler alert! Your _daddy dearest_ works for me," Cage smirked.

"You lied to me!" Bellamy spat, his eyes watering. He fucking knew it. His father was a bastard he should have never trusted him. He probably told Cage all his plans that's why they have the upper hand right now.

"Bellamy I really _am_ sorry."

"Don't talk to me you lying son of a bitch." He snapped.

"Son," Kane tried to reason.

"You are _no_ father of mine." Bellamy looked away trying to fight his tears. His head hurt and his heart hurt; his father's betrayal killing him internally.

"Why are you doing this to me Cage?" Bellamy asked trying to keep strong.

"First of all I know it was you that night,"

"I wasn't going to say anything." Bellamy defended.

"I know that."

"Then why?"

"Because you're a little _shit._" He dropped Clarke forcing her to the floor; he kept the gun pointed at her.

"How?" Bellamy asked confused. I mean he knew that already but why did Cage think that.

"I worked every _fucking_ day for twenty years of my life to impress _that_ man, I'm his _only_ son and I was supposed to take over his company but no he chooses and underage delinquent to be CEO of MMC!"

"Dante what?" He was CEO?

"Yes, he chose _you._ He said you were like the son he never had. But I was fucking here. _I'm_ the one who worked to impress him; _I'm_ the one who did _everything!_ So I had to do something to get what I truly deserved."

"What did you do to him?"

"I forced him into early retirement; locked him up in quarantine so he couldn't escape. I told everyone he was passing the role onto me but they didn't believe me. I told them they had to wait till you were of age to become CEO. That delayed it for sometime," Cage explained.

"But I payed off some people and they made _campaigns_ about me being CEO. Not all of them could be paid off and wanted to vote unfortunately you _fucking_ won which is fucking _unfair!_" Cage growled.

"So you kidnap my sister and the love of my life for what exactly?"

"To lore _you _here of course. I'm going to finish you once and for all," He threatened, moving the gun from Clarke onto him. "I'm going to make sure your loved ones watch you _die_. They'll be the last thing you see and the last thing they see before I _kill _them too."

"You deserve everything that's coming to you Cage. I hope you fucking die." Bellamy barked. He was all prepared to die but his family wasn't. He had to do something.

"Goodbye." Cage smirked. _Too late_. A gun shot went off and Bellamy closed his eyes. He couldn't see his death.

_"Bellamy!"_ He heard the screams from his family and friends. Specifically his sister as she was closes to him. Bellamy opened his eyes once he realised he wasn't dead. He saw blood drip from Cages mouth as he collapsed to his knees and fell face first to the floor. What? He looked to where the bullet had come from and it was his father. His father had shot Cage! He relaxed.

"Bellamy," Octavia screamed. "You've been _shot_." She pointed out. He looked to his shoulder and blood oozed out of it. Come to think of it he did feel a lot of pain. He just didn't notice due to the adrenaline from the death scare. Bellamy dropped to the floor feeling light headed. He blinked rapidly to try and stop himself from closing his eyes.

"Bellamy!" O cried.

Just then paramedics and CIA agents barged through the door and infiltrated the premise. Abby hugged Clarke and Lincoln happy to be ruined with her daughter. His parents ran over with some paramedics with a stretch. They helped him up.

"I'm fine." He assured them.

"Bellamy are you sure alright?" Marcus asked.

"Fine just a little sore and woozy." Bellamy asked.

"We'll still take you to the van and get you patched up." One medic said putting a bandage on it to catch the blood. They walked him out to the van.

...

Clarke hugged her mother tight. She's never been so happy to see her in her life. She hugged Lincoln to, she was happy to see him too.

"Clarke are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Abby asked frantically.

"Only a little but I'm fine mom I swear."

"I'm just glad you're okay." She hugged her again.

"Glad to see you're alive lil sis." Lincoln smiled hugging her again too. Clarke wrapped her arms around them as they walked out the warehouse.

Clarke didn't know what to make of what just happened. She had been kidnapped by Cage and taken to some underground quarantine facility. They questioned her about Bellamy and hit her to get answers. She was just glad there was an interruption upstairs before they could do some real damage to her. She couldn't believe Bellamy had come all this way for her, I mean his sister she can understand but for her too. She fell in love with the idea he gather up all of their friends and family to find them. Plus Bellamy was hot as fuck like this; he was like a teenaged James Bond. _Wait did she say love?_ She did. She thinks she might be in love with Bellamy too; no not think, she fucking _knows_ it. It only took her to be kidnapped beaten and saved to know it. She had to tell him and thank him and also see if he was alright. He did get shot after all.

"Mom I have to find Bellamy, I'll catch up with you two in a bit." She said.

"Go get him." Abby smiled patting her shoulder.

"Don't make it easy. Play hard to get." Lincoln teased.

"Benn doing that for while now." She laughed and left them.

"Hey Clarke are you alright?" Jasper asked she walked by him.

"I'm good and you?"

"Yeah I'm just glad you're safe." Clarke hugged him.

"Thanks." She smiled pulling back. "Have you seen Bellamy?"

"Um I think he's getting patched up at the back of an ambulance."

"Okay thanks."

"Going to say thank you?"

"And tell him I love him." She smiled at herself she finally said it out loud.

"Good luck." Jasper grinned.

...

"Who _are _you?" Bellamy asked his father as a distraction while the medics worked his shoulder. They had just taken the bullet out which hurt like a bitch and were now patching it up.

"Yes please tell us you're confusing our children." Aurora concurred and Octavia nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm Marcus Kane, CIA agent who was deep undercover with Cage trying to get intel on his actions." Marcus clarified.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aurora asked.

"Because it's my job I'm not supposed to tell you." Marcus shrugged. Okay so _maybe_ his father _wasn't_ a bad guy.

"So Cage is a known criminal then?"

"Yes this wasn't his first kidnapping, he's killed before and would have killed again if you weren't such a bright kid and did something about it."

"You killed him though."

"Because he was going to kill you."

"Thanks dad." Bellamy said quietly looking down. "Dad?" Bellamy lifted his head up, looking his father dead in the eye. Marcus nodded.

"I am proud to call you father." Bellamy smiled at him.

"And I'm proud to call you my son." Marcus shook his free hand.

"_Me too._" Aurora stroked his cheek with his finger.

"I'm proud to call you my brother." Octavia added. "Thanks for saving me Bell." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome O; you know I would do anything for you."

"I know; which is why I decided I won't _make _you buy me ice cream when you pick me up from school."

"You're too kind." Bellamy chuckled.

"I know I am. I'm just too good to you." She grinned.

"Bellamy." Clarke's called just as the medics bandaged up his shoulder.

"Let's give these two some privacy," Aurora insisted and Bellamy nodded thankfully to her.

"We'll talk later year?" Bellamy told them. They nodded and walked away.

Bellamy stood up once they had finished and walked over to Clarke.

"How's your shoulder?" Clarke asked. It looked really sore.

"Painful."

"Well you did get shot." She laughed.

"I did saving your life."

"Thanks by the way." Clarke smile before she grimaced. "Look about our argument yesterday-" She began awkwardly; she was never good at these things.

"Clarke its fine, I forgive you; if there's one thing I learned from this morning is that you never know when will be the last time you see someone so make it count." Bellamy said.

"You're right." She nodded.

_"As always."_ He smirked.

"Always have to make something serious _funny _don't you?" That's what she loved about him.

"Why so _Sirius?_" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut it Blake." She was about to nudge him on reflex but caught herself just in time. He was injured so she couldn't.

"We're you about to nudge a man in _pain?_"

"I was but then stopped myself. Don't make me change my mind." She threatened with a smug smile. Bellamy pouted. _He was so cute._

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What? That I love you?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Of course. Clarke I've loved you from day one I just didn't admit it to myself because I didn't want to make things awkward and then you went out with Finn and I got jealous and I wanted you."

"Do you still want me?"

"Always."

"Good, you see Bellamy you don't have to worry about me and Finn because I-"

"Clarke!" Finn called limping along dry blood all over his face.

"Finn?" She frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?" His face was stained with dry blood. It was all over his nose and mouth; he kind of looked like a mad man.

"I had to find you and see if you were okay. I wanted to know that you were safe." He whimpered it looked like he'd been trying all night. Clarke felt sorry for him.

"Whoa what happened here?" He looked around curiously.

"I'll let Clarke tell you." Bellamy gave her a small smile.

"Bellamy wait,"

"Its fine Clarke, do what you got to do. I've got to check on our friends anyway." He reassured her but she felt like the biggest dick in the world. She watched Bellamy walk away.

"Is everything alright Clarke?" Finn asked breaking her stare.

"Finn we _need_ to talk." She said and his face dropped. Good.

...

Of course Finn would find away to interrupt their moment. He was after all Clarke's boyfriend. But he was sure Clarke was gonna tell him she loved him and that would have made his day.

"Bellamy!" Raven and Monty ran towards him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"As soon as the signal went we had to come right over." Monty said.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Raven hugged him.

"Me too." He winced when he pulled back.

"Shit you've been shot." Raven eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah but you should see the other guy." Bellamy laughed.

"I take it Cage is dead?"

"Yep thanks to my father who is CIA by the way." Bellamy informed. The twos jaw dropped.

"CIA?" Monty gasped.

"That would explain the guns." Raven reasoned.

"Yeah."

"So where's Clarke?" Raven asked looking around.

"Over there with _lover boy._" Bellamy sighed pointing to them.

"Oh Bellamy I'm sorry." Raven patted his arm.

"It's fine."

"And I thought you two would end up at the dance together."

"Oh shit the dance is tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're going right? Even if you don't have Clarke."

"I dunno. I think we all need food, sleep and a shower before we discuss the dance."

"So that's a no?"

"It's a maybe."

"I know you Blake, that's a no."

"Okay fine it's a no Reyes; dances aren't my thing."

"Alright tough guy, I guess I'll see you in school in two weeks then." Raven said.

"You will." Bellamy assured and walked away from the two as they when to their partners or 'just friends' as Monty and Harper call themselves _like_ _okay sure you are_.

Bellamy caught up with his family.

"Can we go home now?" He asked. He really did need a shower and he was fucking starving. He also needed sleep; he's been up all night saving the day.

"We can." Marcus ruffled his hair. Marcus wrapped an arm around his shoulders gently and grabbed his mother's hand. Bellamy grabbed Octavia's and they walked away like nothing has happened because nothing did right? Or at least that's what the CIA are telling people.

...

The dance...

"Clarke you look beautiful," Raven complimented. Clarke wore dress Bellamy had bought her and not to sound big headed she knew it was beautiful because Bellamy had said so.

"Thanks you too." Clarke smiled. Raven's dress was a red tube dress that fitted her curves well.

"Judging by your face and the fact that Finn is over in the corner making out with Lexa, I take it you broke up with him."

"I did."

"Thank god!" She breathed out in relief.

"I know." Clarke agreed.

"Well everyone is in couples right now and it's really adorable. Wick and I, Monty and Harper,"

"Fucking finally!" Clarke laughed.

"_I know right?_ Jasper and Maya, Sasha and Wells and Miller and Bryan who are like the sweetest things,"

"Bryan?"

"Oh he's goes to another school but he came to this dance for Miller."

"_Awww_."

"I know." Raven gushed.

"Did my brother come with anyone?"

"Err Luna but they're just friends. Indra isn't talking to him after they broke up."

"Good." Clarke chuckled.

"But yeah all that's missing is you and Bellamy."

"Where is Bellamy by the way?" She asked looking around. She didn't see his bike in the parking lot.

"I honestly thought he was gonna come with you but he did say he wasn't coming." Raven shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, dances aren't his thing." Well she had to go get him. "Where are you going?" Raven asked her as she walked away.

"To make dances his _thing_." She smiled and ran out of the dance.

Clarke got out her car and ran up to Bellamy's house. She knocked on the door frantically.

"Clarke? My you look wonderful." Aurora cooed.

"Thanks. Is Bellamy home?"

"You've finally come to your sense." Aurora smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Clarke laughed.

"Bellamy took O somewhere. He didn't say where he went but he said he wasn't up for the dance and he said we was gonna show Octavia something."

"Okay thanks, I think I might know where they are." She and an idea she just hope she was right.

"Good luck." Aurora wished. She was a nice woman, forward but nice.

Clarke got back in her car.

She drove to the tree house and she saw his bike there. She thought he never takes O on the back of the bike. _Maybe Octavia wanted to?_

She ran out the car and started to climb up. She could hear muffled voices. That was definitely the Blake siblings.

"It's nice up here Bell." Octavia said in awe.

"The _Blake/Griffin _tree house." Bellamy smiled wistfully. "Clarke and I used to have some fun up here." He's told her some stories before, she's also been here when she was younger but she had no recollection of it. She was too young.

"I wish you would have taken me more." She really did, she wants new memories here; good ones instead of blurs.

"Well it was no fun without both our father and Clarke's father and then Clarke and I reached our teen years and it got really awkward so we just stopped coming." Bellamy explained.

"Bet it was nice in the summer though." Octavia said.

"They we some of the best memories I could ever have." A voice behind them concurred. They both turned their heads toward Clarke. She knew by her voice.

"What are you doing here? In your party dress no less." Bellamy asked almost accusingly.

"I decided the dance was no fun without you." Clarke shrugged.

"You just decided did you?" Bellamy raised his brow.

"I did and I had to tell you something." She climbed in fully, closing the door.

"What? Finn not good enough for you now?" Bellamy said bitterly. The two were being stupid.

"No he wasn't but you are. You were right he was obsessing over Lexa and I realised he's not the man I love. The man I love is a stubborn asshole-_sorry O_-who won't let me tell him how I feel." _She did it!_ Octavia mentally danced in her head. _She told him!_

"I'm always right Clarke and I am not a stubborn a-hole." Bellamy frowned. Octavia smirked, he was messing with her.

"I just told you I loved you and all you heard was a stubborn a-hole. I rest my case!" Clarke yelled. Bellamy looked at O and they both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? This isn't a laughing-"

"Clarke shut up." Bellamy laughed.

"No what-" He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her face to his.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips before closing the gap. Octavia watched as they kissed, her heart melted. She wanted a romance as good as theirs, just not as complicated. Octavia coughed. And the two didn't stop kissing. When they made no sign to stop she had to do something.

"Child in the room getting uncomfortable!" Octavia complained which got the two to break apart; both breathing heavy with red puffy lips.

"Sorry O." Bellamy ruffled her hair; she squirmed patting down her hair.

"Yeah you better be." She sassed. _Messing up her hair pfft._ She was happy for them but she didn't want to see it.

...

Epilogue

Months went by and Clarke and Bellamy were still going strong. Lexa realised Finn wasn't all that and broke it off with him. He eventually pined after Clarke repeatedly telling her how sorry he was and how he wanted her back. But she told him no _obviously._

They all graduated high school, Bellamy got into Yale and Clarke got into Harvard. They went their separate ways but still kept in contact. When they graduated from there they reconnected finally able to start a life together.

It's Seven years on and true by his word Lincoln took Octavia on a date much to Bellamy's dismay, things worked out for the two of them.

Wick and Raven were going through a rough patch as Raven was having some personal issues but Wick stood by her no matter how much Raven pushed him away.

Wells and Sasha moved away and got a house together they got married and are expecting their first child.

Jasper and Maya are also expecting their second child.

Miller and Bryan got a farm and chickens like they said they would and are now looking to adopt.

Monty and Harper finally tied the knot and in their vows claimed they were _'just friends'_ for the fun of it.

Abby retired but she still goes on call every now and again.

Aurora and Marcus settled down in an unknown location they were moved by the CIA as someone was looking for him and Aurora refused to leave him this time.

And as for Bellamy and Clarke well they're expecting their first child too. Bellamy was a history teacher and Clarke was a part time doctor, being an artist in her free time. Life was good in the end as it worked out for everybody and Bellamy was finally happy even if Lincoln was dating his sister.

-FIN

**Well it's finally done! Thank you everyone for being patient I hoped you enjoyed the ending XD**


End file.
